


Mors Atra

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attacks, Blood Magick, DEAL WITH IT, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Death is an uncle, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Killing, M/M, Magic, Murder, Necromancy, Pain, Rituals, Soulmates, bad Dumbeldore, black death, bloodline curse, curse, okay Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two parents need to protect their baby and use Dark Magic. But the ritual has a negative effect and their daughter's deadly touch cannot be broken without her soulmate. When they are killed, they watch over her as she grows. But she can see them and others as well. And when Death comes along, he becomes her uncle. How will Hogwarts handle the young necromancer? Will the dead help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insurance & Incursion

**Author's Note:**

> Fem-Harry's name won't appear till the end. Hope you like it.

** **

**Check out the cover I made! ^^^**

**A/N: Hello, people! The first chapter of an idea I got. I hope you all like it.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**

*****WARINNG*** FemHarry Potter.**

**First chapter.**

**Expect soulmates, necromancy, dead people, rune magic, blood magic, Black Magick, Dark Magic, bad Dumbles, good Severus, different Voldy/Tom, and an oddly named child.**

**THIS IS HP/LV. HARRY AND TOM RIDDLE. FEM-HARRY. NO SLASH THIS TIME.**

* * *

James Potter was a new father and he stood proudly within the best ritual room at Gringotts' Britain Branch. These were dangerous times and in their case, they were in danger. Their little daughter had been marked by a prophecy and the reigning Dark Lord of their day was going to come after her. She needed every amount of protection they could provide.

James' best mate, Sirius Orion Black, was still the heir to his family. Even though his mother had cast him from their ancestral home during their teen years, his grandfather hadn't disowned him and refused to cave to her demands of making her second son the heir. As heir, Sirius could invoke the Black Magick in his relatives' blood in order it to protect them.

James' little daughter was related to the Black family through her grandmother, James' mother Dorea. But Dorea was of a side branch in the Black family and her blood wouldn't be enough for Sirius to use as a protection. So, since they had already named Sirius as their daughter's godfather, they agreed to allow him to blood adopt her. By performing the ritual and having their precious daughter consume some of the blood of the main branch of the Black family, Sirius would be fully listed as one of her parents and she would be listed as his blood daughter. The direct connection between them would allow the Black Magick to protect his goddaughter.

Doing such a ritual on one's own was illegal. But the Goblins of Gringotts could be persuaded for a price. Also, Goblins greatly cared about children. Probably the only thing that they agreed with wizards about. Children were to be cherished and protected. Once the Goblins were informed of why they needed to do the ritual, they were much more agreeable. The Head of the Britain Branch had even decided to oversee the process, to ensure the best of magicks were involved.

So James met Sirius at Gringotts in secrecy on the night of Samhain. He'd never been a practitioner of Dark Magic, but even he knew that Blood Magick was listed as Dark and would be strongest if performed on the most powerful night of the year. Invoking the dead to come and give their blessings to their purpose, would be beneficial to his daughter and he'd do anything. Even use Dark Magic.

His wife Lily, would be coming along soon. He'd given her his Invisibility Cloak to protect her and their daughter. The Cloak was special. He knew it. It was an antique that had been passed down the Potter family for centuries. It wasn't a normal Invisibility Cloak. It didn't wear and it covered magical signatures completely. It was the very best protection they had at present, but the Cloak couldn't be worn all the time and they needed something stronger, that could be used  _all the time_.

Sirius was excited, despite the somber mood in the air. The chosen Goblins that were to take part in the ritual were very serious in expression. The fact that three Light beings were willing to use Dark Magic in order to protect someone so important to them, had gained them some respect.

Ragnok, the Head of the Britain Branch, was setting up the dais in which James' daughter would be placed. It was an intricately carved piece of gold, with swirling designs filled with pure silver. There was a small dip in the center in which a body was to be placed. The chamber where the ritual was to take place, was cave like, with walls covered in various glittering gems that filled the room with a rainbow of colors. They were there to enhance the power of the magicks in the room, according to Head Ragnok. To ensure the most powerful effects of the ritual.

The double doors opened and Lily quickly strode into the room, flanked by four Goblin warriors, each holding a large sword. She proceeded on when they stopped to close and seal the door shut, her wild flame like hair flying around her. Around her thin shoulders was the Invisibility Cloak and clutched tightly in her arms, was a small bundle. Their little bundle of joy.

Lily greeted him with a kiss and gave Sirius a small side hug, refusing to give up her child in order to use both arms. Sirius patted her head and smiled charmingly, trying to alleviate the tension and worries radiating from her. So here they stood together, waiting to begin the ritual.

Ragnok looked up and said, "It is time."

The three looked up as well, seeing the large, black stalactite that hung from the ceiling, glow.

"It is channeling the moon's magic," Ragnok supplied for their confusion. "Best to make the use of what we can tonight. Place the Chosen One on the dais and stand back."

Lily took a deep breath in order to calm herself. She squared her shoulders and nodded stiffly. James allowed her to move away from him in order to place their daughter on the raised platform. Her small body fit in the dip easily. She did not awaken, gratefully.

The glowing white tip of the stalactite become brighter and a beam of white light burst forth, bathing the little witch in ethereal luminescence. Lily backed away and came to stand beside her husband. Sirius took up post on James' other side and the three stood by, waiting for the following instructions.

Ragnok nodded to himself and held up a golden chalice. "Gold is to represent absolute perfection. It is unchanging, eternal, and perfect. Gold promotes longevity, vitality, radiance, purity, wisdom, clarity, virtue, and Lightness. To enhance the powers of the ancient blood that shall be used, the Goblins of Gringotts offer our most cherished creation. The Chalice of Vitia, forged by the very first Goblins, eons ago."

Another Goblin approached, holding a very finely carved silver dagger. The blade wasn't so long, but the handle was the most prominent part of it. The designs showed flowers, carved so meticulously that the lilies looked real, even though they weren't colored. It was a beautiful piece of artwork.

Ragnok spoke again, taking the dagger from the Goblin.

"Silver is the symbol of femininity, strength, purity, focus, singleness of purpose, and the moon. To further along the witch magic and strengthen the moon magic, the Goblins of Gringotts offer our most famous weapon, Luna, which was forged by Targlok the Terrible as a courting gift for his wife."

Ragnok presented the dagger, handle first, to Sirius. "Please cut your hand and fill the Chalice."

Sirius carefully accepted it and did as ordered. Ragnok gestured to James, telling him to take the dagger as well. James and Lily eventually added their blood to the golden chalice. The similar cuts on their hands all glowed red until the wounds healed before their eyes.

Ragnok had already taken the dagger and the chalice up to the dais. He knelt in front of their daughter and placed the chalice to his right and the dagger to his left. A large tome levitated its way over to him and her proceeded to speak in Gobbledegook, his raspy language flowing through the air.

The magic around them rose with the litany of foreign words. The most magic they'd ever felt gathered in one place, swirling around them, making goose-flesh pop up around their skin. Lily's hair was swaying in an invisible breeze, the magic playing with it.

Ragnok continued his chanting, making the chalice glow under the light of the moon. He lifted the ancient object and and bowed his head.

Lily wrapped her arms around James' waist when she saw Ragnok dipping his fingers in the blood and placing a hand over their daughters head, smearing a Rune into her forehead. Sowilo. A prediction and plea for success in the ritual. The symbol glowed bright red on the small, pale-skinned forehead. The plea had been recognized.

Their daughter was awoken during the process and the three waited with baited breath. They thought she would begin crying, but were pleasantly surprised when she simply stared at Ragnok.

The Head Goblin had froze in place and they all understood why. Their little girl had been blessed with amazing eyes. A color that no living being had ever possessed. Eyes the color of the killing curse, piercing everyone they saw. It was enough to make some lose their breath in shock.

Ragnok was quick to continue the ritual, placing a gnarled finger on the little witch's mouth and saying something in the language they didn't understand. The child's mouth parted instantly, but instead of screaming, she simply poked her little, pink tongue out. Ragnok nodded encouragingly.

Lily had to looked away when Ragnok made a small cut on her daughter's tongue with the silver dagger. She didn't like the thought of causing her precious child any sort of pain or discomfort. There was no crying though. No sounds of a struggle. She glanced up to see Ragnok coaxing her daughter to drink what was inside the chalice and her beautiful little girl was doing just that without raising issue.

Ragnok backed away and continued his chanting, allowing the moonlight to cover the little one fully. Avada Kedavra eyes looked up to the bright light above them, glowing with the intensity of the mounting magicks.

The air distorted with the pure energy and power. James wondered if people outside the bank could feel the ritual.

The gemstone on the walls were now glowing and it seemed as if the very air was shimmering. Silvery, transparent figures waded into view around the vast room. The three magicals stood in shock as various spectres solidified around them, facing the dais.

A loud hum filled the silence and the ghostly guests added their own chanting to Ragnok's. Lily gasped, holding a hand to her chest. James was faring no better than she was. Sirius looked to be struggling to stand, but he held himself up through sheer force of will power. James and Lily leaned onto each other in order to stay upright.

A blinding white light filled the room and the three closed their eyes at the mere majesty of it. Unparalleled pure magic surrounding them. It was stifling and yet lightening all at once.

When the light faded, the spectres were gone and the air was clear once more. The magic died down slowly.

Ragnok nodded and removed himself from the dais, taking the chalice and the dagger with him.

"She has much power of her own. It is rather incredible."

Before Lily could go an pick up her daughter, a spike in power had them all snapping toward the little bundle in worry. They watched in morbid curiosity as their daughter's pale skin turned black instantly, pure darkness. Sirius' breath left him in a rush and Ragnok gasped.

"What is happening?" Lily asked, moving to rush forward.

Sirius caught her about the waist before she could and she fought against him, demanding to be let loose.

"Lily! Listen to me, please?! You can't touch her!"

"Why not?!"

"It has something to do with my blood. The Black Blood. It's an old bloodline curse that hasn't been seen since the muggle Bubonic Plague left Europe all those years ago."

James looked at his best mate in horror, "A bloodline curse?"

Sirius nodded, "It's known as the  _Mors Atra_ , so named after the muggle Bubonic Plague, though the effects are different. In many ways it is a curse, but it is also a blessing. No one can touch their skin to hers, or else she'll absorb their life essence and powers as her own. However, only her soulmate can touch her without dying at the contact. Once she binds herself to her soulmate the curse will break and she'll be able to touch others again."

Lily went limp in his hold. "My baby cannot be touched and if she does touch someone, they will die and she'll take on their powers and abilities?"

"Yes. This curse though, does single out her soulmate for her, ensuring that she will meet them. The reason my family members always married each other was because they were soulmates, not because they decided that incest was the best course of action. To break the curse, they had to bind to their soulmates."

James sighed, looking to their daughter, whose skin had bled back to the pale creaminess that it was born as. "How can we care for her, if we cannot touch her?"

Ragnok took over Sirius' explanation and said, "Very carefully. We possess come strong gloves that you could use. You'll have to be very careful however. This hasn't occurred in over five centuries."

"I can't even kiss my baby anymore?" Lily asked, voice low in sadness.

"I'm sorry Lils, but it seems that way. Unless you can make it quick. The contact cannot be long, else she'll suck out your life and magic."

James stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his wife. "We'll get through this. This is a small price to pay to make sure she is safe. We can get though this. We can do anything."

Ragnok snapped his gnarled fingers and three pairs of gloves appeared in his other palm. "You may keep them. You will need them."

"Thank you, Ragnok," Lily smiled softly, slipping them on. She then collected their daughter from the dais and sighed as those Avada eyes looked up at her trustingly. She couldn't help but shed a tear, knowing that her daughter would suffer in future years, being unable to touch others. To touch her friends.

She hoped that this wouldn't harm her in the end.

Pure black curls were pushed aside gently as James and Sirius approached, staring down at their daughter.

* * *

Lily took a deep breath and looked at her beautiful baby through the bars of her cot. Avada eyes shone knowingly and she knew her daughter could understand her.

"We love you so much, darling. We will always be with you."

The nursery door splintered as the spell blasted it off it's hinges. Lily was on her feet, back facing her daughter. She looked the red eyed man in the eye, refusing to show any fear in the face of her death.

She had this one chance to add the final protection to her baby. Her magic snapped outward threateningly. She reigned it in and pushed it behind her, wrapping it around her daughter, envisioning as many protective Runes that she knew. Her final act of Blood Magick would protect her daughter from any who wished to do her any harm. She refused to allow the Dark Magic to control her. She was the one in control here. She wouldn't let her sacrifice be in vain. Her baby would be safe.

"Step aside," the breathy voice demanded.

"No."

Crimson orbs glowed at the challenge, "Don't be foolish. You do not need to die."

"No. Leave her be, kill me instead."

"You have one more chance young one. Stand aside, or die."

"Then I shall die," Lily answered with finality, magic tightening around her daughter.

"So be it."

The green light of death shot forth. Lily wasn't afraid. She'd looked the color of death in the eye every day for the last fifteen months. She saw it as a comfort now. Not something to fear.

Her body was hit and she collapsed.

Lily looked around and then down, seeing her body lying so still on the floor of the nursery. Her body was silvery and transparent. She was a ghost. Beside her, stood James, also shimmering as a spectre.  _Of course._  It was Samhain. The night the Veil was weak. The anniversary of their ritual.

Voldemort stepped closer to the cot and stared down at the one prophesied to defeat him. She looked up at him silently.

Lily and James placed their transparent forms beside their daughter, drawing upon their magic that filled her with their blood. Their combined protection shined in her eyes, making them glow like Death.

The Dark Lord raised his wand, "If only you hadn't been a threat to my existence."

The curse of death fell from his lip and the green light hit the protective barrier Lily and James had invoked. It rebounded and slammed into the chest of the Dark Lord. The man was instantly removed from the property. The only things remaining, were his wand and his black robes, which fell to the floor.

Lily sighed in relief and she and James looked to their daughter, gaping when the Rune of Sowilo stood out on her brow, glowing a bright red.

The two parent shared a look of wonder.

There was a noise out in the hall and both turned to perceive the newest possible threat. Someone unexpected stumbled into the room, looking at the floor in horror. At Lily's dead body.

Severus Snape clapped a hand to his mouth, tears beginning to fall down his face,

Lily was astonished. She thought Severus didn't care anymore. Ever since their friendship had been broken due to both of their ridiculous childishness, they had spoken naught a word to each other. And yet there her old friend was, kneeling on the floor and pulling her dead body up, trying in vain see if she was alive. And he was  _crying_  for her.

A glance at James showed his confusion. He would never understand.

Severus knelt there, crying over the death of his once friend and Lily could feel a ghostly tear fall from her eye. He still cared.

Another noise came from the hall and Sirius ran into the room, wand brandished threateningly. He froze upon seeing Severus kneeling there, clutching Lily's fallen body. His stormy grey eyes looked to the little one in the cot and he reached into his pocket, fetching his gloves and slipping them on.

"Snape, how did you get here?"

Severus pulled himself together and simply said, "Pettigrew."

"That piece of shite! I'll kill him!"

"He informed the entire meeting of Death Eaters of the Potter's movements and the Dark Lord insisted upon going alone, but I couldn't just…"

Sirius nodded, seeming to accept his old school nemesis' words. He turned and said, " _Accio_  gloves!"

They came flying into the room and smacked into his hands. "Snape, come here."

Severus frowned, but placed Lily's body down gently. "What?"

"Put these on."

Tossing the gloves at the Potions Master, he turned and picked the little girl up from her cot and held her out to Severus who had slipped the gloves on.

Lily sighed at the disgusted looked on Severus' face.

"Hold her!" Sirius insisted.

Severus reached out on reflex and plucked the child from Sirius' hands, holding her away from his body. "What do I do with it."

"She isn't an 'it', Snape. That is  _Lily's_  daughter you know."

"What to I do with  _her_?" Severus amended, frowning down at the child in his hands. "I don't even hold my own  _godson_. I'm not good with children, Black."

"I'm going to take Peter down and bring him in for questioning. I need you to watch her for me until I come back. Take her to Hogwarts if you have to. Keep her safe. And don't let your skin touch hers. She suffers the bloodline curse of the Black family and will kill you is you touch her skin. Keep those gloves on."

Severus wasn't given a chance to answer as Sirius patted their daughter's head and ran from the room.

Severus stared down at the baby and frowned. He gave a sigh, "I should probably get you somewhere safe, I guess."

Severus reached into the cot and grabbed the small blanket, wrapping around their daughter gently. He looked down at Lily's fallen body and sighed.

Severus left the room quickly, Lily and James following him out into the yard, where they were shocked to see Hagrid of all people.

"Professor Dumbledore told me told me to bring her to him."

"Black told me to protect Lily's daughter until he returns with Pettigrew," Severus sneered, stepping back.

"Professor Dumbledore said to bring her no matter what," the half-Giant said, looking stern.

"Dumbledore isn't her guardian. Black is. He has no business to take her from anywhere, Rubeus. If he does, this will be considered kidnapping and I will report him to the Ministry."

Lily and James gaped in shock when Hagrid hit Severus with a stunner, his pink umbrella still held aloft, even as Severus fell to the ground, luckily still holding their daughter safely.

Hagrid's large gloved hand picked their daughter up an he turned away, leaving Severus laying in their yard.

James turned to Lily and hissed, "How dare Albus do this!"

"Where is he taking my baby? James, we have to follow him."

As the two made to float away, Lily paused to bend down and kiss Severus' brow, murmuring a 'thank you' in his ear.

She and James caught up with Hagrid, who used Sirius' discarded motorcycle to leave.

Lily was beyond horrified when she and James witnessed their daughter being left on a cold doorstep in the early of the morning on November first, with not even a warming charm. Albus Dumbledore leaving their precious little bundle with only a note to Lily's sister Petunia. And no matter how much Minerva demanded to take her back to Hogwarts, the old wizard wouldn't have it.

Lily and James sat on the doorstep on either side of their daughter, using whatever power their spirits had in order to remain by her side until Petunia awoke and found her.

Lily was angry. Why had Albus done this?  _Why_?

Petunia was not a good choice of guardian.

She looked down at her daughter and sighed. Her life would now be a thousand times harder with her curse. Now that she was stuck with muggles.

The two dead parents guarded their daughter through the night, not knowing that throughout the magical world, people were celebrating their daughter's name, hailing her as a great hero who defeated the greatest Dark Lord to ever exist.

And the little girl did not stir once as she slept.

Little Morticia Tangere Potter-Black slept on, free of the worries of the world as her Rune scar glowed red in the dark of the night.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter is done!**

**Sowilo- Rune of the sun. Means 'Success'. The curse scar is the Rune, Sowilo.**

**Morticia- yes, it is from the Addams Family. Lily liked to watch it when she was young. Mort is Latin for _Death_. It fits the name. Pronounce Morticia(More-tee-see-ah).**

**Tangere- Latin for _Touch_.**

**Morticia Tangere- means 'Deadly Touch'.**

**The bloodline curse is called** _**Mors Atra** _ **, which was the Latin name of the Bubonic Plague. It mean Black Death. Only the soulmate can touch them without dying and losing their magic. Once they bond, the curse will break and Morticia will be able to touch people.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**


	2. Ministerial Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great response to the first chapter. I'm trying really hard to shuck out these chapters. I'm already 300 words into the 5th chapter. :)
> 
> Tuney isn't bad.

** A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for the great response to the first chapter. I'm trying really hard to shuck out these chapters. I'm already 300 words into the 5th chapter. :) **

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Petunia Dursley nee` Evans was very normal, thank you very much. She adored being normal. Normalcy was the highlight of her life. She lived in a normal house, with a normal husband, in her normal neighborhood with nice, normal neighbors. And her little Dudders was the most normal baby in the world. Nothing could be better and nothing could make her happy, normal life, horrible. Nothing.

When she opened her front door at six thirty in the morning on November first of nineteen eighty-one, she expected to see the grey sky of Surrey. The small hint that dawn was approaching through the dreary fog. She would place the milk bottles on the doorstep and pick up the paper for the morning. She'd wave to Mrs. Milvain at Number 5 Privet Drive and then return to her perfect kitchen to finish making her dear Vernon his breakfast.

What she got instead, was a baby. The tall, blonde woman stared down at the bundled baby on her doorstep, gaping in horror. How long had it been there? She reached down to touch the forehead to check for its temperature, but felt something stop her, like something cold was holding her wrist in place. She couldn't move away. What was going on?

She struggled as an invisible force guided her hand to the heavy looking letter on the ground beside the baby. She recognized that it was parchment and her stomach sank in horror. Not  _them_. She hadn't had to deal with  _them_  in nearly two years. She didn't want any part in whatever happened in their freakish lives. She just wanted to live her normal life away from it all.

Her fingers gripped the letter and she reluctantly opened it when the force moved away. Obviously it wanted her to read the damn letter first! Well fine then.

_**Dear Petunia,** _

_**It is with a heavy heart that I inform you that your sister Lily, and her husband James, were murdered on the evening of 31st October, nineteen eighty-one. Their daughter was the only survivor of the attack. She accomplished the unthinkable and as such, has made herself a celebrity among the magical world. In an effort to stop any possible egotism from affecting her, she must be left with you. I know you would not allow her fame to get to her head.** _

_**She cannot under any circumstances, leave Privet Drive. Powerful magic has been activated to keep her and your family protected. The murderer of your sister had many followers who would love to seek revenge upon her daughter and you. So long as she remains within the boundary of Number 4 Privet Drive, you will all be safe.** _

_**Her name is Morticia Tenegre Potter-Black. She was born 31st July, nineteen eighty. Do not be alarmed by her eyes.** _

_**Hoping you are well,** _

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.** _

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,** _

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)** _

Petunia was shaking. It was a mixture of fear - because the child on her doorstep was her niece and had some bad freaks after her and by extension, Petunia and her normal family as well - and anger. How dare that decrepit old fool treat her so casually! How dare he address her with such familiarity! How dare he just foist some child on her with not so much as a 'please'! No birth certificate, no money, nothing but a bloody blanket and a letter! What was wrong with the old freak!? How long had she been out there anyway? Was that one of those freak practices? Leaving babies outside in November? Did the old fool not care that she could have gotten severely ill?

She had her own child to take care of. Her precious Dudders. And what would Vernon say? Could they even afford another mouth to feed? Petunia did the quick math in her head, trying to iron out what would happen.

Vernon made a reasonable amount every month. They lived comfortably. Dudders didn't want for anything and he was healthy. And what about the child? Was she potty trained? Did she still sleep in a cot? Could she walk or talk yet? Could she crawl? Did she have any allergies? Did she know any…  _magic_? Petunia shivered in horror. She was Lily's daughter, of course she could do...  _magic_.

Petunia looked down at the child again. Her body froze in place as the force returned, making her hand raise the letter to her face again. Her wrist turned without her permission and she was now staring at the back of the envelope.

It shook in her hands as words appeared on the parchment, seemingly cutting into it. Her eyes widened at the uneven words before her.

_**Tuney,** _

_**I didn't ask him to do this.** _

_**He took Morticia against her godfather's wishes, and bought her here.** _

_**James and I haven't moved on yet. We are here.** _

_**We expect Morticia to be taken back in a few days once everything is settled.** _

_**If no one comes, I'm sorry. It means that Dumbledore has done something to interfere. He has already done so without permission, practically kidnapping Morticia from her godfather.** _

_**I'm sorry this happened to you, Tuney.** _

_**James and I will try to help the best we can, but we are only ghosts.** _

_**A word of warning.** _

_**We needed to protect our daughter and did a ritual.** _

_**A bloodline curse was activated unfortunately.** _

_**This curse runs through Morticia's body. You cannot under any circumstances, touch her skin. She will accidentally suck the very life out of you and you will die.** _

_**It was foolish of Albus to put her here. She cannot be around muggles and you must handle her very carefully.** _

_**Be safe.** _

_**I love you, Tuney.** _

_**Lily.** _

Petunia had gone whiter than snow when reading the newly formed words. Lily was there somehow. Standing on her doorstep. It would explain why she couldn't touch the child yet. Lily said that she was cursed and if anyone touched her skin, they'd die. Lily stopped Petunia from touching her skin, else she'd die.

She felt faint. This as more than just raising a…  _witch_. This was worse! So much worse! A curse that would kill people the moment they touched her skin? If the child wasn't taken any time soon, how would she be taught? She couldn't possibly go to school and be around others if death was a possibility. Children couldn't keep their hands to themselves! There would be a death within the first minute of class! Petunia could be killed within the hour! Again, children couldn't keep their hands to themselves!

The very things she'd have to do. Keep the child's arms wrapped all the time to prevent her from touching anyone. Keep Dudders away from her so she couldn't possibly hurt him and he wouldn't get attached. Convince Vernon to not just kill her and be done with it.

Petunia ran a hand down her face, feeling exhausted. And on top of all of this, she learns that her sister has been killed. Could the day get any worse?

A low whine filled the air and she looked down, eyes coming into contact with the oddest green she had ever seen. The child was awake. The child was crying.

 _Mercy_.

How could she raise a magical child?

* * *

Severus Snape was not expecting to awaken in a Ministry holding cell. But he did. When his eyes opened, he was laying on the floor of a small, dark room. The only way out was the barred door that was covered in all manner of magical protections.

He had no idea why he was there and not on the grass in Godric's Hollow.

Someone slammed the metal door open and hauled him up. His head spun at the action and he was not ready.

"Come, Snape."

"Where am I going?" he slurred, hating how tired he sounded.

"You have a trial in five minutes."

Why was he having a trial?

He was forced through the lower levels of the Ministry and into a courtroom on the second floor. The entire Wizengamot was gathered. He recognized many fellow Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy, who was looking terrible. The Imperius. He looked as if he had been under the Imperius for too long. So that was his game on getting out of Azkaban.

One by one, the various Death Eaters were summoned to face trial.

When it was his turn, he faced them all with a blank face. A schooled expression he had mastered years ago. It was the Slytherin mentality within him. He refused to show anything but absolute control in the face of the people that wanted to defame him.

"You are indeed, Severus Tobias Snape?" Barty Crouch Sr. asked, looking down at his paper.

"Yes."

"Upon your left arm is the Dark Mark. This marks you as a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

Just like with the others, half of the room burst into swears and impolite language.

"Let me guess, the Imperius?" Crouch sneered.

"No sir, I was Albus' spy."

The room was silent and Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore, who was sitting to the side quietly. The man gave no recognition to Severus' words. The Potions Master's eyes narrowed knowingly.

"Dumbledore hasn't confirmed your words as truth."

Snape nodded, "Because the Headmaster has broken the law and knows that I will tell you what he did. But before then, I have the mark of the Headmaster's Order of the Phoenix, upon my right arm. All members possess this mark, given by Albus himself."

The Auror on his right side grasped his forearm and ripped the cloth away to reveal the large phoenix tattooed into his skin. The court was filled with murmurs and people looked to Dumbledore who had yet to say anything.

"This can simply be a lie. The Order of the Phoenix is a vigilante group that are wanted just as much as the Death Eaters. Why would Dumbledore create such a thing?"

"Sir, I am willing to testify under Veritaserum or swear on my magic that everything I say is the truth as far as I know it."

Gasps rang through the room. Crouch looked around and sighed. "Make the Vow and then speak."

Severus intoned his magical oath with a glare.

"I joined the Dark Lord after leaving Hogwarts. However, I never went on a raid. He had use of me as a Potions Master. I needed to brew. That was my job. Almost two years ago, I overheard a prophecy in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. Dumbledore was interviewing Sybil Trelawney for the post of Divination professor. I was removed form the premises before I could hear the entire prophecy, but I told the Dark Lord about it.

The part I heard was,  _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies.'_  When it was revealed that the Potters and the Longbottoms were the two families that fit the description, I panicked and met with Dumbledore. Lily had once been my friend. We grew up in the same neighborhood. I begged him to hide Lily. To protect her and her child. I'll be honest, I didn't care what happened to Potter."

Everyone knew of his dislike for James Potter. No one looked surprised.

"Dumbledore refused to believe me until I swore to an Unbreakable Vow."

The room was filled with gasps of horror. Demanding such a thing of someone was terrible. An insult.

"I swore to become Dumbledore's spy. To join his Order and to do everything in my power to protect Lily's child.

Every raid that was organized was always interrupted by the Order, because I managed to relay the information on time.

It was late into the evening on Samhain. The Death Eaters had been gathered for punishment due to another failed raid. The Dark Lord was enraged. He'd been in the middle of punishing Macnair when Pettigrew, simpering and cowering as he did, shuffled into the room and announced to the entire room where the Potters were."

The reaction he received had the room in chaos. He didn't understand why anything he had said created such reactions, so he waited for the fool to come to himself and say something.

"That's impossible. Everyone knows that Sirius Black was the Secret Keeper!" Crouch sputtered.

"No they didn't. The Potters never stated who was Secret Keeper. And since Pettigrew was the one to inform over fifty Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself, where the Potters were, it wasn't Black. He arrived in Godric's Hollow after I did."

"How can this be?" Crouch mumbled.

"Simple, Pettigrew is a backstabber. Where is Black?" Severus demanded. "He needs to fetch his goddaughter from Dumbledore."

"What?!"

Were these people that inept? Could he speak any clearer?

Crouch leaned forward, "Talk."

"I found Potter dead on the first floor. Lily was in the nursery. The room was destroyed, though her daughter was safe, save for the curse scar on her forehead. Black arrived and asked how I knew where the Potters lived and I told him about Pettigrew. He asked me to take his goddaughter to Hogwarts and keep her there until he came to fetch her. He was going to apprehend Pettigrew.

I had only taken a few steps into the lawn, when my path was blocked by none other than Rubeus Hagrid who demanded that I hand over Morticia Potter because Dumbledore wanted her. Hagrid attacked me with his umbrella, which contains the broken pieces of his wand. He's powerful enough to still channel magic through it which most Hogwarts professors don't know, and stunned me. I assume he took the child away as I awoke in the Ministry with no child in sight."

Crouch rounded on Dumbledore, "Where is the Girl-Who-Lived, Albus?!"

What? Who came up with such an insipid name?

Dumbledore, "I am the child's Magical Guardian and I saw fit to put her in a safe place."

Severus interrupted before anyone else could, "No you aren't. Black is her Guardian as well as her Magical Guardian. You kidnapped the child from me when the fool asked for me to watch her. You have no business to put here anywhere. I repeat my former question, where is Black? He most certainly would not stand back and allow you to take his goddaughter away from him."

"I'd like to know as well, Albus, or I will go to the Goblins myself and see the facts," Crouch hissed dangerously. The man actually looked like a threat for once. Though his mustache ruined the picture a bit.

"Now, I am the Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump, surely my word is good enough."

There was a soft scoff from somewhere in the room and Severus' eyes landed on a shocking sight. It couldn't be. His clothes and his wand were lying on the floor in the Potter nursery!

Tom Riddle, Lord Slytherin - as known as Lord Voldemort to a very choice few who knew his true identity - stood from his position among the Wizengamot. His cool, green eyes looked at Dumbledore with disdain.

"I find it convenient that Morticia Potter was taken from Severus Snape, by force. A half-Giant whose wand was snapped years ago, used magic through said wand to do so even though it is  _illegal_ for him to use magic. The child was then taken from her home and placed somewhere  _you_ claim is protected. Severus was found, as well as Sirius Black and both were arrested. However, Black was carted right off to Azkaban without a trial, under the claim that 'everyone knew that he was the Secret Keeper'. And yet Severus here, who actually  _has_  a Dark Mark, is receiving a trial when Black didn't receive one and doesn't have a Mark?

Strange, how the girl's Guardian is taken away where he cannot intervene with your actions."

Severus was no fool. He knew that the Dark Lord had somehow survived. And he decided to lay low and allow the world to think he was dead. And here he was, tearing Dumbledore down in front of those who believed in him. Those who trusted him. It made Severus smirk darkly.

Dumbledore sputtered as several curious faces turned in his direction. "Now Tom-"

" _Lord Slytherin_ , to you, Dumbledore."

"Someone fetch Sirius Black!" Crouch called to the large group of Aurors. Two nodded and rushed form the room. "And someone go to Gringotts and bring the Potter manager here."

Severus recognized Hufflepuff alumni Amelia Bones when she stepped forward and bowed, "Yes, sir." She was gone as second later.

The proceeding moments, were enough to make Severus tickled. Truly.

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle had never been so embarrassed in his life. He'd gone to Godric's Hollow, planning to end the life of the one who was prophesied to vanquish him. He'd killed James and Lily Potter. And when he turned his wand on the babe with the stunning Avada like eyes, his curse backfired.

Nothing was able to block the killing curse, but no one had ever tried to deflect it back on the attacker. But why hadn't he died when it hit him? He had been force Apparated from the house. From the village itself. And when he was finally able to move once again, he found himself naked and lying in a forest. His clothing and wand were nowhere to be seen.

He didn't know what had happened. How did a babe stop the killing curse? How did she stop  _him_?

He shook himself off, realizing that his glamour as the Dark Lord had failed. He was back to looking like his normal self.

With an annoyed huff, he Apparated himself to his home. His nudity didn't really bother him as he forced his way through the wards around the Slytherin Manor. He couldn't go back to get his Voldemort wand, because he knew someone would have checked the little cottage out already. He couldn't afford to be caught, especially in the nude.

Once he was clothed again, he reworked the wards and Flooed over to Malfoy Manor. He found Narcissa Malfoy pacing furiously, looking worried.

"My lord! Everyone is saying that you are dead!"

" _What_?"

She nodded quickly and said, "Dumbledore announced that Morticia Potter had defeated you. The Ministry is already celebrating and they've even named the child the Girl-Who-Lived and awarded her an Order or Merlin, First Class. The Ministry is already out taking in suspected Death Eaters and they'll be here soon. Lucius is trying to think of some excuse to get himself out of Azkaban."

Tom needed Lucius and his influence. Therefore, he'd have to help. "Leave that to me, Narcissa."

After placing Lucius under the strongest Imperius he could manage, Tom left. He needed to clear his wand history and what better way than training?

When he was called to sit in on a Wizengamot hearing, he knew that some of his followers had been followed. And the most entertaining things to transpire was the fact that Severus had gotten everyone annoyed with Dumbledore. Tom had to add his own Galleon's worth into the argument and when all was said and done, Dumbledore lost his position as Chief Warlock and his position as Supreme Mugwump may have been compromised.

It was a glorious day, though the fact that people celebrated his alter ego's death and called a babe the Girl-Who-Lived, was a bit of a downer on his good mood.

Sirius Black was cleared of all charges and Dumbledore was forced to give up the location of Morticia Potter. The man had forced the Goblins to seal the Potter Will, using his positions to do it. Now that he didn't have them, the Goblins were dealing with him. And Black was indeed the godfather who had also been listed as a father after a blood adoption. The child was Morticia Tangere Potter-Black. Tom had to wonder where the Potters came up with such a morbid name.

Tom had a lovely talk with Severus after he'd been cleared of all charges. The man faced him evenly, which earned him some of Tom's respect. Not many people could meet his gaze with unwavering resistance. Severus wasn't remorseful for his deceit.

"You were going to kill my friend," the dour man shrugged. Shrugged! He looked the Dark Lord in the eye and shrugged like his deception was nothing important.

"Well Severus, I  _did_ give her three chances to step aside, but did you honestly expect a mother to allow her child to be killed and do nothing about it?"

Severus flushed and sighed. "I know that Lily wouldn't do such a thing. I just wanted another reason to hate you."

Tom drew back. He knew he was annoying and a bit of a hard arse on his followers, but hate? " _Hate_?" he reiterated his thoughts aloud.

"You've changed according to many people. Your alter ego is insane. You literally went after a child instead of planning to possibly guide her to your side. You only heard part of a prophecy and you acted without thinking. Not to mention your actions have greatly changed from what you claimed when a lot of us joined you.

Indeed, you created an orphanage for magical children, but you pretty much are the  _reason_  it is filled currently."

That fact struck Tom hard. He had wanted to create a magical place for the orphaned children to go. Muggles would never understand magical children. And yet Severus was correct. Daring and in need of a lesson in manners, but correct nonetheless.

He was damning children to lives without parents all for his cause. What was his cause again?

He had to stop and think about that. He had succeeded in creating a magical orphanage under the guise of Lord Slytherin, giving Slytherins a better name and reputation. His persona of Lord Voldemort was in no way connected to Slytherin. Why had he been fighting if he had achieved his plan for his life?

Dumbledore. Yes, the old man insisted upon challenging him and he had to die for such insolence! But other than ridding the world of the old fool's presence, he had no reason for the war.

That was pathetic. And he'd been 'defeated' by a child. It took that for him to see how far gone he'd been. Ridiculous.

* * *

Sirius Orion Black swayed from side to side as he tried to get his goddaughter to sleep. She'd had an exciting night.

Once he'd been cleared of all charges, he immediately got Morticia's location from Dumbledore and met the tall, blond woman that was Lily's sister. She didn't look pleasant and she actually seemed to glad to see him. Judging from what Lily had said of Petunia, she hated magic, but the woman looked too happy to see him.

Although she was dressed from head to toe in black and almost every inch of skin was covered except the area around her eyes. And she was holding Morticia in her arms, the baby equally bundled with only the head showing.

The woman gave him his goddaughter and the note that had been with her on the doorstep. Sirius swore to press charges against Dumbledore for leaving his goddaughter one a doorsteps for several hours without even a warming charm.

Petunia said farewell and closed the door quickly, leaving Sirius standing there holding little Morticia. He quickly Apparated away and back to his flat. He was going to need a House Elf, because he didn't really have the skill to raise a child on his own.

He also had to reconcile with Remus. The poor bloke wasn't the spy. Sirius had a lot to make up for, it seemed.

* * *

Lily and James smiled as Sirius transfigured his armchair into a cot for their daughter. As Sirius moved over to the Floo to make a call, the deceased parents leaned over the cot and smiled at their daughter, who giggled at them.

Lily was just glad that Morticia would be somewhere safe and wanted now.

She waved at her little girl and gaped when the baby repeated the action.

"She can see us, James."

"How?"

Lily held up a finger and trailed it in front of their daughter's face. Avada eyes followed the movement slowly.

"Do you think she also gained the Necromancer abilities of the Blacks or maybe Seer abilities?" James asked.

"I don't know, but I'm glad she can see us. It'll be like we never left."

"We'll never leave," James said firmly.

"Exactly."

* * *

**A/N: Another one done. Petunia isn't the bad guy in this. Dumbles is.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petunia isn't the bad guy in this. Dumbles is.
> 
> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other HP/LV fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	3. Aging With a Necromancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.
> 
> There is a homosexual pairing. If you don't like it, too bad. I'm not changing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sev/Sirius.
> 
> Tom/Morticia(femHarry).

**A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for the support for this fic!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Severus Snape didn't know how he got roped into this. He had simply done what was right. Done what he was supposed to do in regards to Lily's daughter. So why had Black invited him over? They weren't  _friends_. They were barely on speaking terms. Mostly on hexing terms to be honest.

He helped Black get his goddaughter back. That was it. He didn't do anything special or important. He didn't do it to be a good person or to make people happy. He did it for Lily and his Vow. He refused to be mistaken for a good person. He was not  _nice_.

He was stood in Black's kitchen, holding a child that stared at him knowingly. The child was smarter than most her age, he could tell. Her hands were free, but she didn't reach out to touch him. The only free part of Severus' person was his face and while he had been worried about whether she'd try to touch him or not, she didn't. The fact that Black had put gloves on her hands didn't change the fact that she wasn't a touchy child.

Draco, his godson, had always demanded attention. If someone didn't give it to him, he would go so far as to grab their face and move it in his direction. He'd then point a little finger in their face and pout until they agreed to his demand. Morticia Potter was not like that, much to his relief.

Morticia. Lily sure had a dark sense of humor to name her child after a muggle fictional 'vampire' from an odd family. Naming her daughter 'death'.

And it fit so well, not that the girl was infected with a Black family bloodline curse that would kill people if she touched them.

Black was pacing the room and Severus had no idea what was wrong with him. "Black, cease the infernal pacing! Why are you readying to trod a hole in the floor?"

"Because Moony will be here soon and I need to apologize for everything but I'm worried about what's going to happen. Does he know about what happened to Lily and James? What about Morticia? Will he want to still be around her? Will he forgive me for thinking the worst of him simply because he was the werewolf?"

Severus sighed. This was getting ridiculous.

"Black, everyone had thought  _you_  were the one to kill your best friends simply because of who  _your_  parents are. It happens to everyone. People think terribly of me simply because I'm a Slytherin. It's human nature. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, muster up that annoying Gryffindor courage you are renowned for, and face your friend like the man your claim to be."

It wouldn't do well for Severus to offer advice and kind words without throwing veiled insults in there. It was how he was. He couldn't possibly have people thinking that he was a nice person, Merlin forbid.

Black huffed and slouched on over to the sofa. He threw himself on the cushions and groaned. "My life is a drag."

"There are a lot of other people who suffer much worse then you. Get up and fix your appearance. I do not care if Lupin is a long time friend, you will be presentable."

"Yes, mother," Black sneered without heat.

* * *

"Why am I here again?"

Severus looked Black in the eye, demanding to know why he'd been called over once again.

The idiot had the audacity to shrug!

"You didn't have to come. You could have just blown me off."

And the idiot managed to be right about something! Would wonders never cease?!

"I am obligated to make sure that Morticia Potter is safe. An Unbreakable Vow if you must know. It was how Albus had gotten my 'loyalty' in a sense. He had me swear to a few things. The Ministry made him release me from being his spy and a member of the Order though."

Black gaped. "You literally made a UV to protect Morticia? Why?"

"Lily."

He did not delve any deeper into his reasoning. That should have been enough of a reason for Black to understand. The fool did, thankfully.

Severus busied himself with holding the child once again. She stared up at him, her deadly eyes sparkling.

"'oo?" she said, little mouth forming an 'O' shape.

"What?" the Potions Master murmured, not understanding her.

She pointed to him and repeated whatever the word was.

"Do you mean 'who'?"

She nodded. Too intelligent. Did normal seventeen month old children begin speaking?

"I'm Severus."

"Sev!"

He looked over to see Black gaping. "She hasn't said  _my_  name yet!" he whined.

Morticia pointed to him and said, "Paddy!"

Black bounced on over and smiled, "Yes! She said my name too! And it's much cooler than 'Sev'."

Severus smirked in return, "However she said my 'not cool' name first."

"Shove it, Snape."

The two glared at each other over the small head of black curls.

"Greasy Git."

"Imbecile."

* * *

"I swear I never thought I'd see Snivellus sitting on the floor, playing with our daughter," James remarked slowly, staring at the dour man who had allowed himself to be pulled to the floor by an eager four year old in order to play with her blocks. They were building Hogwarts.

Lily smiled at the picture the two made. Severus was transfiguring blocks into different shapes and sizes in order to properly create a replica of the ancient castle they had attended in their youth. Morticia giggled happily as they 'played'. "I think it's a good thing. Severus needs something positive in his life. And perhaps his interaction with her will help him with his own godson."

Morticia chose that moment to jump up and cheer. Severus had charmed a small figurine to fly around the black castle. A little witch on a broom flew around the towers, cackling madly.

"Good, Sev! Can you make sparkles?"

Severus sighed good naturedly and waved his wand.

" _Sparkles_!"

Morticia giggled and turned in James and Lily's direction. "Mummy, daddy, sparkles!"

Lily's jaw dropped and James huffed a laugh. "I see, Fawn."

Severus was busy looking around the room. He looked completely confused. "Who are you talking to, Morticia?"

She pointed to her parents and Severus stared at what he perceived to be empty space.

Lily floated closer to her daughter and said, "Tell Sevvy that Tuney used to put lilies in his hair when he was sleeping, darling."

Morticia smiled and nodded. She looked to Severus and said, "Mummy said that Tuney put lilies in Sevvy's hair he was sleeping!"

Lily giggled when her old friend paled and looked around. "Morticia, do you see anyone else in the room? What do they look like?"

"Mummy and daddy are there. But they not looking like Sev does. They all pretty and silver."

The silence from Severus' shock was interrupted when Sirius burst into the room, holding a large bag. Remus trailed behind him, smiling calmly.

"Black, your goddaughter either is a Seer or a Necromancer. She sees her parents and describes them as 'silver' and 'pretty'."

James smirked and grabbed one of his daughter's dolls. He focused hard and as able to actually pick it up, making every living person in the room, pale. He pushed the head up and down, laughing when Sirius hid behind Remus for protection.

"Lily? James?" Remus hedge, looking uncertain.

Lily joined in on James' shenanigans and took the black board that Morticia played with and brought the chalk over it, writing the word ' _yes_ '.

"Dear Merlin!" Severus breathed, looking faintly horrified. "You saw me playing with blocks?"

' _Yes!_ '

Remus was too busy snickering at Severus' flushed face, to really take in the whole situation. "It's alright Severus, we have all fallen prey to her cuteness."

"I fell prey to  _nothing_ , Lupin!"

Remus raised his hand in surrender, "Okay, Okay. Calm."

* * *

Morticia Tangere Potter-Black was only four years old, but she was smart and she knew it. She could talk better than the other little kids she knew. She could also do magic willingly, unlike them. Though she had bursts of accidents every now and then.

She knew that Sev, Moony, and Padfoot couldn't see mummy and daddy. She knew that mummy and daddy couldn't see Uncle Death. But she was the only one who could see  _all_  of them without a problem.

She looked at her uncle for guidance. He took on the appearance of a pale-skinned lanky man, with long black hair and red eyes. His robes were also black and looked like they floated around him instead of just hanging off his tall form. Resting next to his right leg, was his scythe. He always bought it when he visited.

"Hold out your hand like this," he instructed, holding his own right hand up, palm out and fingers apart. She mimicked the action, catching everyone else's attention. "Now say,  _Mors bonum est, tunica_."

She did so and hanging from her hand, was something heavy. She spread it out on the ground, ignoring the gasps around her.

"Put it on," her Uncle Death ordered, smirking.

She nodded and pulled it on over her tiny head, giggling when her leg disappeared.

"Morticia, how did you do that?" Moony asked, looking down at where she was on the floor.

"Uncle Death said to do it."

"What?!"

"You can't see him. I can. Mummy and daddy can't see him too. He's nice."

She rolled around under the cloak, giggling as she rolled herself into a bundle and couldn't wiggle out of it.

"I think she inherited the Necromancy ability in the Black blood as well," Padfoot murmured after a moment.

* * *

Morticia giggled and waved. It was her seventh birthday and a bunch of silvery people showed up. She knew now, since her Uncle Death had told her, that they were dead people. Ghosts. Unlike mummy and daddy though, they didn't stay all the time. They only visited on holidays.

The one currently talking to her, was an odd one. He was dressed in really old wizard's robes with big puffy sleeves. He even had a pointy beard. His name was Ignotus Peverell. He was the man who started the Potter line.

She decided to call him Iggy, much to his consternation.

He gave her a large fang as a gift. It actually was real and she could touch it. He said that some spectres were able to channel themselves long enough to touch objects in the living world.

"It is a Basilisk fang. You'll need to create your own necklace of bones and fangs. Magical creatures give the best. Their magic will combine and allow you to summon when it is time."

"Wicked. Thanks, Iggy!"

He sighed, but ruffled her curls good naturedly. "You'll do well. I shall see you on your next birth celebration."

"Bye, Iggy!" she waved as he faded away.

Morticia's day went much like that one. Several of her ancestors, plus several dead Necromancers, graced her party, gifting her with various other powerful fangs or bones. Padfoot said he'd get the books needed to study Necromancy when they moved into his childhood home.

His mother had passed two years ago and Padfoot had been putting off moving into the house. Though he couldn't complain about not paying for it. And it had all the things Morticia would need in order to further her studies in Necromancy. The Black family had many tomes and since it wasn't an illegal practice, he didn't really mind. Beside, she could speak to her parents all the time, because they had yet to move on. Since they hadn't complained about her training her ability, Padfoot hadn't minded in the least.

Padfoot's grandfather, Arcturus III, wanted to meet Morticia. And since he never disowned Sirius, Padfoot was allowed to move back in the Black Ancestral Home.

Morticia grinned happily when she spotted someone special. She battled her way over to them, throwing her arms around their waist in excitement. "Sev!"

The dark dressed man stared down at her and held out a small black box. She accepted it with a murmured 'thanks' and opened it. She gaped. It was a necklace.

"The Goblins were much more helpful when I told them who I wanted it made for. As a growing Necromancer, you've earned much respect among magical creatures and the Head of the Gringotts Britain Branch himself, helped make it. Pure silver. They wish you to use it for your focal necklace."

"Thanks, Sev. All of my ancestors gave me a bunch of stuff to use. I have a whole box filled with fangs and stones and bones. It's all cool. And Padfoot is going to let me see all the books in the Black Library. And I'm going to study really hard. And Uncle Death said he was going to help me. And-"

Severus placed a gloved hand over her mouth. "Breath. I'd like introduce you to my guest, as you seemed to have not noticed him."

Morticia flushed when her eyes landed on the tall man next to her Sev. How had she missed him? Really?! He was  _cute_. More than Cedric Diggory, that was for sure.

He was taller than Sev by a few inches and he stood straight like Sev did. His eyes were a cool shade of green and he just oozed calmness. He had high cheekbones and she withheld the small urge to rub her own chubby cheeks in wonder. His skin was pale like hers and his hair as black and had a slight wave to it. He could have been an older brother for all she knew. But if he was an older brother, she wouldn't be allowed to think he was cute, so she internally reveled in the fact that she wasn't related to him.

He smiled at her! He had nice teeth. Nice lips too.

She held out a gloved hand, "I'm Morticia Tangere Potter-Black, it's a pleasure to meet you sir."

He accepted her tiny hand. She noticed that he too was wearing long gloves. He'd probably been warned, but she could tell that he wasn't worried. He was brave too. His hand was so much bigger than hers!

He turned her hand over and placed a kiss on the leather covering the back of her palm. She knew she was blushing even as he pulled away to say, "It's a pleasure, Miss Potter-Black. I'm Tom Riddle, Lord Slytherin."

"Hi," she said lamely, embarrassed that she couldn't think of anything better to say the cute Lord Slytherin.

"This is for you," he said, holding out a black bag.

"Thank you."

Inside, was something she never expected to get from someone who wasn't family. A Dark Arts book on Necromancy. She looked up at him in awe and he winked.

"We can't let such talent go to waste, can we? I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me, Tom."

"Tom," she grinned. She got to say the cute lord's name!

§ _ **What is all the ruckus?!**_ §

Morticia's head snapped up in interest. Slipping out of Tom's robe sleeve, was a large snake. Her eyes got wide and she lowered herself to her knees and began speaking to it.

§ _ **Hi! I'm Morticia! What's your name?**_ §

The snake's head whipped in her direction. § _ **You're a Speaker! I am Nagini, young one.**_ §

Morticia's head was tapped and she looked up to Severus, who was staring at her like she was a ghost.

"You can speak to snakes?"

"I know," she nodded. He goggled and she sighed. "I talk to the snakes in the zoo when Padfoot takes me. I plan to play the ultimate prank and release all the snakes when I can concentrate on all of the tanks at once."

§ **I can speak to serpents as well.** §

She gasped and turned to Tom. § _ **Both of us can!**_ §

How convenient.

"That is because he is of the Slytherin line. You, little niece, are simply someone I decided to gift."

She turned once again to see her Uncle Death lounging under the nearest tree. She grinned and waved.

Severus looked up and sighed, "Uncle Death again?"

She nodded. "He said Tom is a Slytherin and that's why he can talk to snakes. But Uncle Death likes me and gave me the gift for free."

Tom's eyes sparkled. "You can actually speak to Death himself?"

She frowned, "I call him 'uncle' because Death chose a boy body. Death doesn't have a gender. Death just is and always will be. But calling Death 'uncle', allows me to not call Death an 'it', which would be very rude."

"Nothing is ever simple," Sev mumbled with an eye roll.

"No _p_ e," she said, popping the P at the end.

* * *

"We need to be careful, okay?" Padfoot warned as they entered the old, abandoned house.

Moony was holding Morticia as she hid under the Invisibility Cloak. They were finally seeing 12 Grimmauld Place and Padfoot wanted to be careful because he didn't trust his mother not to curse the entire building.

His wand waved back and forth in the long corridor and he was mumbling under his breath. Morticia asked Moony what he was doing and the werewolf told her that Sirius was counteracting the various dark curses that had been put up to keep out intruders. The portraits had been covered in all sort of compulsions and Dark Magic.

"Tripping jinx on that hideous Troll Leg," Padfoot murmured when they reached the end of the corridor.

There was the sound of a loud  _pop_ and an old House Elf appeared before them. He was hunched over and his long ears drooped on either side of his wrinkled head. He glared at Padfoot.

"Nasty blood traitor returns to Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Not wanted here, he is. Mistress will not be pleased."

"Enough Kreacher! You've allowed this place to go too far. Grandfather will be visiting tomorrow and how will he react to how terrible you've let the house become?!"

The Elf hissed in annoyance and the portrait up on the first landing of the staircase, was awakened.

"BLOOD TRAITORS BEFOULING THE HOUSE OF MY ANCESTORS! HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE YOU DISGRACE OF A SON! HOW DARE YOU ENCROACH UPON THE WORTHY TERRITORY OF THE TRUE BLACKS! YOU ARE NOT WANTED HERE! GET OUT!"

Morticia's mouth dropped open in shock. How rude. Was she like that in real life? No wonder Padfoot hadn't wanted to stay around.

"SHUT IT YOU OLD HAG! GRANDFATHER WILL BE HERE TOMORROW TO MEET MY HEIRESS AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU RUINING EVERYTHING WITH YOUR MOUTH. MAYBE HE'LL KNOW WHO TO GET RID OF YOU!"

Morticia poked Moony's face in order to get his attention. "Can we find the library? This will take a while."

Moony nodded and looked around. Sirius had once said that the library was on the ground floor, so it was one of the three doors. Luck was on their side when the library was behind the first door he tried. He placed Morticia on the floor and she removed the Cloak, too bouncy to keep it on.

She looked around at the large room and whistled. "Uncle Death said that I need to study Runes too. They will help me when I learn to summon spirits."

"Are you a Necromancer?" one of the very many portraits lining the room, asked. She nodded. The man inside smirked, "The section on Nigromancy is in the back over there. The entire bookcase is dedicated to the Arte de la Nigromancia."

Morticia smiled and thanked him. "Come on, Moony!"

The books at her disposal, were enough to make her shed a single tear. Purchasing books on Necromancy, usually earned one some curious stares. Padfoot hadn't been able to buy her any because he was an Auror and going into Knockturn Alley wouldn't look good on his reputation. All Morticia had been able to learn, was whatever Uncle Death and Iggy had told her, which hadn't been much.

She grabbed several books, feeling her inner magic rise, causing the books to vibrate in her hands. "Whoa!" she whispered in awe. That had been a lot of magic.

"I think I'm going to need a dictionary," she added, looking at the very sizes of the books in her hands.

"I think you're right," Moony nodded.

"Well, I have to start somewhere!"

* * *

Padfoot paced a calming hand on Morticia's shoulder as they both stood at attention, looking at the man in the doorway of the library. He was taller than Sirius, with the same dark hair and Grey eyes that light up like a thunderstorm. He had high cheekbones and an aristocratic air about him that screamed 'respect'.

She could feel his magic in the air. He wasn't Head of the Black House for nothing.

"So this is your heir, Sirius," the attractive man asked, voice unnaturally whisper like.

Padfoot nodded, "She is. This is Morticia Tangere Potter-Black. Fawn, this is my grandfather and Head of House Black, Arcturus III."

She nodded and curtsied as she was taught, to the man. "It's a pleasure, honored grandfather."

His eyes sparkled as he took in her appearance. She wore her focal necklace proudly. Dangling from her ears, were two dragon fangs she had received from one of Padfoot's friend's son's. He was starting work in Romania and had sent two baby dragon teeth when he heard she had been collecting powerful focals for her Necromancy.

Her curly hair had been pulled back in a long plait and she stood straight, meeting his curious gaze head on.

"You are a Necromancer," he stated after a good look over.

"Yes, sir."

"You also possess the  _Mors Atra_."

"Unfortunately."

He smirked, "Anything else I should be made aware of?"

She considered that. Sev, Padfoot, Moony, and Lord Slytherin - Tom - all knew. And the Head of her one family should be made aware. If he found out from someone who wasn't her, he may punish her or Padfoot.

"Uncle Death gifted me with Parseltongue. I spoke to Lord Slytherin and his snake Nagini, in it."

Arcturus stared for a moment, before emitting a whispery laugh that sent chills down her spine. "So much potential hasn't been seen in the Black Family in centuries. What a curious little witch you are."

He looked up to Padfoot and said, "She will make a good heiress for when I pass on and you become lord. I want her interacting with other pureblood children, however. Your cousin Narcissa has a child her age. His name is Draconus and she has done rather well in rearing him in the Black traditions. Her husband's influence has yet to take hold over him. Perhaps young Morticia will be able to catch him before he falls prey to the Malfoy pomposity.

On another note, I am pleased to learn of your connection to Lord Slytherin. He is a very powerful wizard and you would do well to remain on his good side. If he likes you, your connection with the other Dark pureblood families will strengthen. And his work toward providing magical orphaned children with suitable lodgings and education, has given the Neutral and Dark families a better reputation. When I die, I want the Black Family to continue supporting his work.

Dumbledore is an old fool and I will not have you blindly following him again. Learn to make your own decisions, Sirius. You are Dark. Your best friend is a Dark Creature. Your blood adopted daughter holds the bloodline curse of our family and holds two especially powerful and coveted Dark abilities. None of you are evil. Learn to think for yourself."

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy nee` Black was a powerful witch. She prided herself on her pure blood and good reputation. She married into a good family and had a son that she was more proud of than anything.

The only real disappointment in her life, was when the Dark Lord changed. She'd supported him in the beginning. Alongside her husband like a faithful wife should have done. But then he changed and he no longer fought for anything worthwhile. He lost her support rather quickly, though she never let on that he did. She had to play her part.

But then the Dark Lord was defeated by the Girl-Who-Lived. Though he was still alive, he allowed everyone to think he had perished. It took his defeat and Severus' words in order to tell him that he'd done wrong. He'd lost his way. And he gathered all of his still free followers that knew his true identity and actually  _apologized_ to them for his actions. He then said he counted those few among his friends and that he  _liked_ them.

He ceased his attacks. He even removed the Dark Mark permanently to prove to the world that Lord Voldemort had fully disappeared.

Life had been better after that. Safer for her little Dragon.

But Lord Slytherin had a new interest and how ironic that it had to be the one who 'vanquished' him, to be the point of his focus. Little Morticia Tangere Potter-Black had caught his attention and he was fascinated as he regaled to she and Lucius over dinner, how amazing the child was.

She was a Necromancer. She was a Parselmouth. She also suffered from the legendary  _Mors Atra_  of the Black Family. Narcissa had been horrified at the news and explained to Lucius later on, what it was about. That man had also felt pity for the child. Children thrived on physical touch and to have to willingly deprive a child of it, was unthinkable.

Tom had been over the moon. He told them of Severus' connection to the girl and how she looked up to the man and noticed quickly the closing distance between he and Sirius. The two were so stubborn it would take ages before either admitted interest though.

When Narcissa had been informed via owl that the Head of House Black wanted to introduce Sirius' heiress to her son, her heart leapt from her chest.

Her little Dragon had always wanted to meet the Girl-Who-Lived. Like so many other children, but he kept his desire close to his chest and only told his mother about it. He didn't want anyone to think he was like the other little children out there who fawned over her like she was an idol to worship.

She had to speak to him about her though. He had to know how to react. She pulled him aside the day before Lord Black would arrive and asked him to pay close attention to her words.

"Dragon, Lord Black is bringing cousin Sirius and his Heiress over tomorrow. He wants you to meet the future lady of the family."

Her little Dragon looked confused. "Why didn't I meet her earlier?"

She sighed, "I do not know, my Dragon. But you must be very careful around her."

"Why?"

"She is a Necromancer and a Parselmouth," she explained as his little grey eyes widened. "She has Lord Slytherin's approval as well. Her godfather likes Severus and the two may soon become like your father and I."

"They'll get married?"

"Possibly, my Dragon.

The heiress is none other than Morticia Potter."

Draco gasped. "Really?!"

"Yes, but you must be careful!" she warned with a nod. "She has managed to awaken an old Black Family bloodline curse called  _Mors Atra_. You cannot touch her skin at all, or she will suck out your magic and kill you. She cannot help this, it is involuntary. Her own parents couldn't even hug or kiss her, Dragon. This curse will stay with her for years to come. She needs support."

Her little dragon frowned, but nodded. "She can't touch anyone?"

"Not without gloves on. I am told she dresses in many layers. Please do not hold it against her. She is keeping everyone around her, safe."

"I'll behave. Will she like me?"

"I hope so, Dragon. I hope so."

* * *

Lily and James smiled at their daughter as she sat back and watched Sev and Padfoot get into another argument.

"Don't worry darling, they aren't truly angry at each other," Lily soothed, running her fingers through Morticia's hair.

"I know," the girl grinned. "I'm waiting for Padfoot to get up the courage to just kiss Sev. Sev is too stuffy to ever make the first move."

Lily's mouth dropped and James burst into loud guffaws. "She's totally got them pinned!"

" _And_  are you alright, with Sevvy and Paddy liking each other?" Lily asked, trying to keep control of the situation. James' snickers weren't helping though.

Morticia smiled at her mother and cheekily said, "I think they feel more than just ' _like'_ for each other, mum."

"James Potter, please endeavor to be mature! This may lead to The Talk!" Lily hissed, making her husband go still. The pure dread overcame his features as he realized the ramifications of what she meant.

The nine year old just sat there as her parents argued about how to explain 'The Talk' to her. Never mind the fact that she'd already been given 'The Talk' by Padfoot when she came home one day a few months back, asking questions about things she learned in one of her classes.

Her teacher had taken the day to introduce everyone to the male and female anatomies. She then told them that they would eventually get to know both quite well when they got older. Finally, she handed out little square packets of foil. Morticia blew hers into a balloon within seconds.

Sirius had been mortified that the teacher had dared to do something that wasn't her job. Giving nine year old children 'condoms' and encouraging them to 'be safe' was like giving them permission to have sex. And since students were told to listen to the teacher and follow the rules, it was like messing with the children. And it was usurping the parents' authority.

It was a foolish thing to do according to Moony. The bodies aren't mature enough at that age and engaging in such 'acts' could stunt growth and children could end up with diseases. Also, because some little girls started their menstrual cycles earlier than others, there was a chance that an early pregnancy could occur. And even with the technology of the age, most children wouldn't survive an abortion process nor giving birth.

Sirius went and 'raised hell' at a parent/teacher conference and several other parents joined him in their anger. They did not want their nine year old children doing such things. It was basically a teacher undermining a parent's authority. The chairman of the school was forced to take action and with so many parents pressing charges against the teacher, she was sacked quickly.

Morticia smiled at the memory of Padfoot stuttering through his explanation of why she would get to know a boy's penis later on in life.

Yes, school had been fun. Sirius simply cast a light repulsion charm on her. It made people not want to touch her and they gave her about two feet of space. She still wore her large gloves though, just to be sure. And it was sad, but she knew it was for a better cause.

She was a little sad that she'd miss all of the kids once she started at Hogwarts. She tried not to talk to people too much, but some managed to wiggle their ways into her heart. She sighed. Her departure of the primary school would be heartbreaking.

Her attention was brought back to the present as she saw her father floating behind Padfoot. With a lot of force, he managed to push her godfather into Sev's arms, making the two stop arguing. She leaned forward, waiting for it to happen. She chanted inwardly. She'd been waiting for this for so long.

Kiss already!

She was pleasantly surprised when Sev was the one to lean in and do it!

Mum had flushed and looked away, but not Morticia. She jumped up from her position on the floor and cheered loudly, making the two break away from each other in embarrassment. "Finally! I'm going to tell Aunt Cissy that I won the bet!"

She ran from the room, giggling madly as she went. She, Aunt Cissy, Uncle Lucius, and Tom had all placed bets on when the two would finally admit their feelings for each other. The cauldron had been filled with almost a  _thousand_ Galleons, and she won it  _all_!

All the chocolate frogs she could get!

Victory!

* * *

**A/N: Another one done! Yes, Sev and Sirius are a couple now. I wanted to do it and so I did.**

**Mors bonum est, tunica- (Latin)Death's Cloak.**

**Arte de la Nigromancia- (Latin)Art of Necromancy.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mors bonum est, tunica- (Latin)Death's Cloak.
> 
> Arte de la Nigromancia- (Latin)Art of Necromancy.
> 
> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other HP/LV fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	4. Life as an Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death.

**A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for the great response! You all rock!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

She couldn't control it. She knew that very well. Being unable to kiss Sev, Moony, or Padfoot was terrible. But they had been able to hug through layers. Really thick layers.

She knew she was cursed. However she had never touched anyone, until now.

She was ten years old. Big enough to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies without Padfoot's help. His small charm on her usually made everyone overlook her presence unless she out right spoke directly to them. It also made people wary of touching her.

She was going to meet Padfoot and Sev in the Leaky Cauldron when she had finished getting the gift she needed.

She hadn't expected to be yanked into Knockturn Alley. The person that grabbed her was male. Large and strong as well. He had red eyes and long fangs protruding from his mouth. He wore gloves, unfortunately. The only time in her life she actually wanted to touch someone in order to hurt them and they couldn't have the decency to keep their hands bare.

He pushed her into a side alley and her head slammed hard against the brick wall behind her. She could feel something warm on the back of her head. Blood most likely.

In seconds, her dress and cloak were ripped from neck to waist and the man - whom she now knew was a vampire - leaned in to bite her. She was scared, obviously. She knew that he was about to bite her and she knew that it would hurt not only him, but her as well.

She panicked and reached out with the hands she finally remembered she had, and grasped his face tightly, index fingers digging into the sides of his eyeballs. Ignoring his deep inhale of pain, she slammed her mouth into his own, hoping that her curse would react immediately. The vampire struggled violently in her grasp, until he went strangely limp and she released her hold on him. He fell to the ground with a loud thump and she finally got to see the repercussions of what touching other people would be.

His skin had gone black and his red eyes were now white, blending in with his sclera.

She backed away from him, holding a hand over her mouth. She'd just killed someone. Yes, he was about to hurt her, but she'd actually gone out of her way to touch him! To kill him!

She continued backing away, until she bumped into something. She whipped around in fear, fully prepared to attack whomever had gotten in the way of her escape. She gasped when she realized who it was she'd bumped into. Tom. Like a dark angel that she had never been more grateful to see.

He looked down at her and the hands clutching her torn clothing closed. His eyes trailed back into the side alley and narrowed. "What happened, Morcy?"

"V-vampire took me into to th-the alley and t-tried to b-bite me," she stuttered. "I k-kissed him t-till he died."

Tom's eyes narrowed even more at the mention of the kiss, but he simply waved his hand, repairing her torn clothing for her. He then drew her into a gentle hug. "You did well. Do not grieve for him, he is a wanted predator who attacks children. You stopped a very bad man and I'm proud of you."

She gratefully buried her face into the many folds of his robes. Tom was nice.

"Come. Where were you to meet your godfather?"

"Leaky Cauldron."

"Come along then."

* * *

Morticia giggled as she walked through the Reptile House in the London Zoo. Sirius had given her the go ahead to do as she wished. She'd been saying for years that she planned on freeing every snake in the zoo. This time, she'd be able to concentrate enough to remove the glasses on each individual tank.

She chuckled to herself, knowing that if people heard her, they'd think she was odd. She walked around, murmuring instructions to the snakes as she went. Once she ensured that none of them were going to attack the patrons of the zoo, she nodded to herself. She just wanted them to try to get free and to give the muggles a bit of a hard time getting them back. She didn't want anyone to get hurt unnecessarily.

She looked at her watch and the moment the minute hand touched the 12, she focused as hard as she could, and she heard the small distinctive pops of the glass disappearing all over the room.

Screams of horror filled the air as large snakes slithered out of their fake homes. They each hissed a thanks to her as they headed for the door.

The people were also heading for the door, which was foolish since they were trying to get away from the snakes and going in the same direction would just bring them closer together. Morticia turned back the other way and left the Reptile House through a different door. She was smart enough to use her head, unlike all the others.

She met Sirius down the street from the zoo and pounded his gloved fist with her own. Both grinned madly as they surveyed the fruits of Morticia's labor. Screaming muggles as far as the eye could see.

"Next time I should do the entire Reptile House," she commented, thinking of what it would do to people is an alligator got loose.

"I don't know. You made sure the snakes wouldn't attack anyone. Would you be able to make the others listen?"

"On second thought, freeing all the reptiles wouldn't be such a good idea. Alligators don't speak Parseltongue."

Sirius nodded and they sat back, watching as large serpents slithered across the pavement and road. They playfully snapped at the ankles of the people who were in their way but other than that, they just focused on getting to freedom as fast as possible.

"It's too bad Sev couldn't be here to see this," she mumbled.

"He's too stuffy to see the humor in this."

"Yeah," she gave an agreeing nod.

* * *

Morticia and Draco traveled the well known paths of Diagon Alley. They were shopping for their school supplies. It was a big day for both of them, because this was the day they could also get their familiars. Hogwarts allowed three standards 'pets' and then they allowed familiars. A familiar was like a life companion and to separate a familiar and it's companion was  _illegal_.

Both first years entered the Magical Menagerie with excitement. Draco immediately gravitated toward the birds, but Morticia found herself moving over to the magical serpents.

One piece of information that she'd learned, was that her curse had no effect on animals. She'd been dying to get a familiar for years in hopes of being able to touch something skin to feathers, fur, scales, or anything else.

There were several cages lined up against the wall. Rows of snakes hissing insults at each other and attempting to entice her to purchase them. She giggled at some of the insults being hurled back and forth. No one could say that serpents weren't creative.

Her eyes landed on a pure black serpent with bright crimson eyes. It was the only calm one in the bunch as it lay curled up in its cage, staring at her intently. Her magic rose against her will and brushed against its own magic, which lashed out and grabbed a hold of hers tightly.

The two forces struggled against one another and Morticia frowned, pushing back against him. He mimicked her actions. Their magics came to a rest suddenly and refused to move away, twining around each other instead. It had been settled. She had found her familiar.

§ _ **Would you like to come with me?**_ § she asked hopefully.

§ _ **The hatchling speaks!**_ § he hissed while raising his head. § _ **It would be an honor. I am known as Achmetha. It means 'brother of death'.**_ §

Morticia smirked, § _ **I am named Morticia, which means 'death'. It is a pleasure, Achmetha.**_ §

She went to find the manager and informed them that she wanted the  _Sicarius Tenebrae_  in the back of the snakes. She informed him of their familiar bond and the man asked if she was sure of her choice. She just stared until he moved to unlock the cage, shaking in fear the entire time.

Achmetha wound himself around her arm and down to her waist where he curled around her body.

"How much?"

While she was paying for her new familiar, Draco came over holding an egg. "I don't know what it is, but it grabbed my magic and wouldn't let go."

The manager's eyes widened. "That is a Pygmy Dragon Egg. When hatched, they are extremely loyal, but really fierce when protecting something they care about. You won't know the breed until it hatches. They also like to cuddle."

"Aw!" Morticia squeaked excitedly. "I hope I'm there when it hatches."

"You'll see it eventually, even if you aren't."

She stuck out her tongue and waited for him to pay. The two made their way to the best trunk shop in the alley. It would just be easier to get their purchases and put them in their trunks instead of lugging around extremely heavy parcels all day.

"Are you getting a portable library with yours?" Draco asked as he looked for the colors her wanted.

She nodded, "And a bedroom. I don't fancy the idea of sharing a room with people I don't know very well. Until I can determine that they are trustworthy, I'd rather stay somewhere with all manner of protections."

"I'd do the same, but I know I'll be in Slytherin and all the others who will be, defer to my judgment since my family is more notable than theirs. Father ensured that Crabbe and Goyle will follow my every order. Blaise is quiet and usually lets me make decisions and Nott doesn't have a care for anything. He simply prefers to let others decide."

Morticia scoffed, "Girls are not that simple. It'll be cat fights until some are deemed worthy or not."

"I pity you."

"Stuff it, you git."

Morticia's trunk was black with red outlining. Her initials were placed on the left side, painted in bright red lettering.

"I want Sugar Quills. Is there an actual rule against using them?" she asked randomly when they were buying supplies for classroom activities.

Draco shrugged, already grabbing several Brazen-Berry and Sweet-Honey and putting them in his basket. Morticia shrugged and grabbed several handfuls of Sour-Apple, Fairy-Floss, and Wacky-Watermelon. She then added several different colored inkwells to her lot, favoring the red and green very much.

"Look at all the parchment!" she said excitedly, snatching up the various colored pages, bouncing happily. "I didn't know they made red parchment!"

"You should get green. It'll match your eyes."

"I like red more, sorry. It reminds me of something I deem as really important in my life." Uncle Death.

"As you like. Oh! Look at all the cases!"

"I wonder if school shopping is always so fun?"

"Madam Malkins next?"

"Saving the wands for last?"

"Always for the best."

Morticia was escorted to a different room that had been separated from the boys. The lady who helped her was very talkative, asking what she was most excited about for Hogwarts. Which House she wanted to be in. If she had her wand yet.

She was patient, trying to seem eager like all other first years, but she was more eager to get her wand than to think about the next month which was coming upon her slowly.

When she returned to the main room, Draco was sitting in a chair pouting. He'd been forced to subsist with the school robes, since they couldn't be made in Acromantula Silk like he wanted. She patted his head in false sympathy.

"The others have to deal with it too, you know."

"The Malfoy name didn't work when I tried it."

"Goes to show you that your name won't get you everything you want, Drake."

He huffed, but eventually conceded to collecting his 'subpar' robes and placed them in his new trunk.

"Wands now?"

"Wands now," he nodded.

Mr. Ollivander was creepy.

The two had entered his old and dusty shop in silence. The small ringing of the bell over the door had to have alerted him of their presence.

They stood in the middle of the room, waiting for something to happen. There was no light on. The room was dark and there was a slight chill.

Mr. Ollivander slid into view from his ladder, which was attached to the bookcase filled with wands, on the other side of the room. He grinned at them.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you Miss Potter-Black."

Draco huffed at being so easily overlooked and Morticia sighed. He was a Malfoy and a Black. He was raised to know that he was powerful and from a good line. He wasn't as pompous as he could have been, but he was still a bit of a prat. So being ignored was not a good way to get on his good side.

"Hi," she said awkwardly.

"I'll fit Miss Potter-Black first if that is alright Mr, Malfoy. Young ladies first of course," the old man said, waving a hand. "Wand arm?"

Morticia held up her right hand and a flexible tape measure wound around it and then her cranium. Ollivander mumbled something about 'eleven inches' and moved to pull a bunch of boxes off the bookcase.

The first was Oak and it did not agree with her in the least. The second - Mahogany - moved away from her hand when she went near it. The third was a Willow and it burned her, making Ollivander sigh. "Neither of your parents' woods agree with you. Your skills lie elsewhere I believe. Those are Necromancer's focals, correct?"

She nodded, "I'm a Necromancer in training, sir."

"Then you'll need a wand with a core of a creature associated with death, if your strength lies in the Arte of Nigromancia. I'll admit, I only have only made two wands with the core of a creature that half represents death and half life. I sold the first over half a century ago. The brother had yet to choose a wizard or witch, but it is the exact length your wand should be. I wonder…"

He ambled over to the back of the store and returned with a long thin box. He opened it carefully and handed the smooth light brown wand over. She accepted it carefully and sighed in relief when it didn't burn her or run from her touch. Though there was a reaction with her magic it wasn't fully there. Like it was missing something.

Ollivander stared at it. "It has chosen you, but cannot bond to your core, because you are a tricky customer Miss Potter-Black. The wand needs another core to fully handle your power. Tell me, is that a Thestral Bone on your necklace?"

Morticia looked down and nodded. "Yes. One of my ancestors gave it to me. They like to appear on my birthdays and give me things like these. I have Basilisk fangs and bones of various creatures."

"May I see the Thestral Bone?"

"Sure."

He reached out carefully and with a small pinch of his light, feathery magic, removed the bone from the necklace without breaking it or the silver chain. He held it alongside her wand and smiled when the two vibrated beside each other.

"Have you used this bone in a summoning yet?"

"Yes."

"It is like a part of you. And it is the other part of your wand. I merely need to add it and you'll be set."

She smiled when he handed her newly bonded wand and it gave off large red sparks. "Holly, eleven inches, Phoenix Feather and Thestral Bone core. Wonderful!"

He then turned to Draco, "Good, good. Mr. Malfoy, thank you for being patient. Let me guess, right handed? I thought so."

Draco was easier to find. "Ten inches, Hawthorn, just like your mother. However, her core is a Dragon Heartstring from a Ukrainian Ironbelly. Your core is a special one that I managed to procure from the tail of a pure silver, twin horned unicorn that is actually known as a Bicorn."

Draco preened at how special his wand was. Morticia smiled, "It's a pure wand. To have such a core usually means that you are pure of heart."

Draco scoffed lightly, probably assuming that purity meant goodness and kindness. She let him be after that.

The two paid for their 'special' wands and made their way to Fortescue's. As long as neither said anything, no one would ever know that they spoiled their dinner with ice cream.

It was all hush hush.

* * *

It was on the 10th of August, that all noted relations of the Black Family were notified of the death of Arcturus Black III. Two days later, everyone was summoned to the Will reading of the former Lord Black. Morticia looked around and wondered who several of the people there, were.

Sirius pointed out an older wizard who looked very similar to Sirius in appearance. "That is your grandmother Dorea's, brother Marius. He was disowned for being a Squib. Instead of staying in the magical world like most Squibs, he left and made his way in the muggle world. I believe he worked as a fictional author over the years, creating tales for muggle children to enjoy.

The stern looking woman beside him that resembles my mother bit, is his sister Cassiopeia Black. She has no children and never married.

Over by Cissy and Draco, are Callidora and Cedrella Black. Callidora is wearing the hat. She married Harfang Longbottom, who gave birth to Augusta Longbottom, current Dowager of the Longbottom family. Her son Frank and his wife Alice - who is your godmother - are in St. Mungo's after our cousin Bellatrix - Cissy's older sister - and her husband and his brother, tortured them for information on Voldemort's demise. Their son Neville will be starting Hogwarts this year.

Cedrella married Septimus Weasley and had Arthur Weasley, father of the large red brood you've seen. She's been disowned for marrying a Weasley, who is considered a Blood Traitor family."

Morticia glared. Why were people so happy to disown their family?

"Across the room sitting with the girl with pink hair, is Andromeda Tonks, with her husband Ted and her daughter Nymphadora. Nymph was lucky enough to gain one of the cool abilities of the Blacks. She's a Metamorphmagus. The ability hasn't been seen in nearly two centuries. Andy is Cissy's older sister as well. She married a muggleborn and was disowned for it.

Behind her a few seats, is her father Cygnus Black III. Beside him is Lucretia Prewett nee` Black. Her niece is Molly Weasley nee` Prewett. She's staunch in the blood purity rubbish."

Morticia's head was practically pounding with how many people were still left in the Black Family. And still, the disowning was driving her batty. Was family really that unimportant in older pureblood families? Was blood really more important than family?

The large Grandfather Clock on the far wall, gave a loud clang, signaling the start of the new hour. A Goblin stood - Sirius had told her that he was the Head of the Gringotts Britain Branch, Ragnok - and gestured to the Goblin beside him. "Bloodfang is the Black Family Account Manager and has been for six centuries. He has brought the late Lord Black's Will for you all."

Bloodfang stood and placed a large red ball in a small, golden basin of water. Morticia's mouth dropped as a hologram like projection of Arcturus III appeared, floating above the basin. Cool.

"Herein is set forth, the last Will and Testament of Arcturus Black III. I am in no way confunded, imperiused, or under the effects of potions or devious magic. As I have so vowed it, so mote it be."

"So mote it be," everyone in the room repeated.

"My first issue to address, is the severe disappoint House Black as become."

Jaws around the room, dropped in horror.

"We haven't been a true pureblood family in centuries, birthing a total of nineteen Squibs in eleven centuries. Disowning them was an attempt to pretend the line was still 'pure' but we all know they one someone without magic, is born into a pureblood line, the line itself is no long pureblooded. Black is not pure any longer.

There are only two halfblood children that are directly related to the Black Family, to have ever been born with Black Blood. Both are female. Both have managed to unlock the abilities of our ancient line. One is a Metamorphmagus and the other is a Necromancer.

The Metamorphmagus has ensured herself a spot in the Auror forces already, once she goes through the Trials. The Necromancer defeated the Dark Lord as a child and won an Order of Merlin, First Class. She bears the Black name proudly. She is even a gifted Parselmouth. Added to these amazing things, she has also be afflicted with the  _Mors Atra_  of our line."

Eyes traveled to Morticia and Nymphadora. Both girls looked down at the sudden interest.

"These two have already done much in their limited time of existence. The only other living Blacks who weren't disowned, that actually became something worthy of praise, are Sirius III, the new Lord, and Narcissa. Both have managed to rear respectable children that will do the Black Family proud.

The rest of the family members who haven't been disowned, have lazed around these past few years. They have made no efforts to better the perception of the Black Family.

On the other hand, we have three current living members of our family who have been disowned and they have gone on in their separate lives, doing amazing things under their new names and titles. Marius is Squib, but is wealthy in the muggle world and hasn't wanted for anything in years. Cedrella married into a strong line that regularly produces several children per person and has never once birthed even a Squib. The Black Family hasn't birthed someone of the direct lines since Regulus. The last disowned family member is Andromeda. She works part time as an Auror and part time as a solicitor with her husband's law firm. She is also doing well.

I have come to the conclusion that being pureblooded makes people too complacent with their lives. Laziness is not an attractive trait and I am appalled at the behavior some of you have shown during the last war.

As Sirius is now the Head of House Black, I implore him to think long over the possible reclamation of the disowned, if they so wish it. In turn, I also prompt him to thoroughly disown Bellatrix Lestrange nee` Black and her father, Cygnus Black III. If Walburga and Orion were still alive I'd demand the disownment of them, but seeing as they aren't, my wishes are void."

Sirius was smirking.

"Also, as a hint to you all, any portraits or paintings that have been stuck to walls using the Black Family's Permanent Sticking Charm, cannot be removed by magic. That still leaves hundreds of other ways they can be removed however. Honestly, magicals forget that magic cannot indeed solve everything."

Morticia snorted at the meaning. That probably meant that they could just pull it off the wall. Or even use a knife or sword. The possibilities were endless.

"I want the Black Family removed from the list of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. It is no longer a pureblood family and I am actually proud of the mixed bloods within the line. They're doing something with themselves, hopefully the rest of you will finally do the same.

All of the holdings and Vaults will be turned over to Sirius Orion Black as the new Head of House Black. As I have declared it, so mote it be."

"So mote it be," everyone intoned, though some sounded despondent.

"Without possibility of contention, Morticia Tangere Potter-Black is the Heiress to House Black. As I have declared it, so mote it be."

"So mote it be."

"The motto of the Black Family was once Toujours Pur. I have changed it to Toujours Forte. We shall no longer be pure. Purity is overrated. Instead, we shall strive for strength. As I have declared it, so mote it be."

"So mote it be."

"Finally, do not bury me. Burn me and scatter my ashes in the nearest ocean. So I have declared it, so mote it be."

"So mote it be."

"Ferte in noctem animam meam,

Illustrent stellae viam meam,

Aspectu illo glorior,

Dum capit nox diem.

Cantate vitae canticum,

Sine dolore actae,

Dicite eis quos amabam,

Me nunquam obliturum.

Me nunquam obliturum."

* * *

Morticia and Sirius were called into Head Ragnok's office after the Will reading.

"Miss Potter-Black's status as the Heiress to the Black Family has finally appeared on her personnel file, along with some other pertinent information that I felt you should be made aware of," he started.

"Beside me are Unglok and Deathspeare. Unglok is the Peverell Family Account Manager, Deathspeare manages the Slytherin Accounts. Both have received intelligence that you both will need to be made privy to."

Unglok was short like all Goblins, but was a lot smaller than other Morticia had seen. He had white hair that was pulled back with a small tie. His suit was black and looked crisp. His long fingers curled over the file in his hands and his sharp teeth gnashed slightly.

"Heiress Potter-Black has shown up on the Slytherin Family Tree, though she is not related by blood. She is listed as Heiress by magic, for possessing the Parseltongue ability. Lord Slytherin has been suitably informed and has granted permission for Heiress Slytherin to enter the Slytherin Family Vault if she so desires. Removal of any items will need to be agreed upon with Lord Slytherin himself, however. That is all."

He gave a bow and left the office immediately.

Morticia looked at her left, where her Uncle Death was leaning against the wall, scythe leaning beside him. He met her gaze evenly and shrugged, "Even I cannot just make things appear for no reason, certain stipulations had to be met. I preside over Life and Death. I had to get permission to give you the ability. Fate decided that you were worthy simply because of the horrible disease she allows you to suffer. It isn't as if you'll be taking the lordship from your precious Tom."

Morticia flushed a bit, but nodded and looked away. The Goblins and Padfoot were staring expectantly.

"Uncle Death had to get permission from Fate to give it to me in return for the  _Mors Atra_."

She received some nods.

Bloodspeare lifted his file to his gaze and said, "Heiress Potter-Black-Slytherin has reached the age of maturity required for descendants of the Peverell Family to access the Peverell Vault. The family head is also Lord Slytherin. Both of you share common ancestry in the Peverell Family. You are descendant of the youngest and he, the middle son. Lord Peverell has given permission for you to enter the Vault as well, however removing something will have to be agreed upon with him beforehand."

They all remained in their places for the next few moment, before Morticia had to ask, "How many lordships does Tom have?"

* * *

"I'm going to get another owl. It'll take too long to wait on one owl and I swear I'm feeling something from the Magical Menagerie."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sirius asked, remembering the last time she was alone.

"I think I can manage this time, Padfoot. Wait for me in the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Sure thing, Fawn."

Lily and James watched as their daughter sauntered right into the magical shop. Lily mumbled something about how similar to her father she was. He poked his tongue out at her.

Their baby returned a few moments later with a delightful owl in a large cage. She was a Snowy Owl and had large golden eyes that popped against her white feathers. Morticia was talking to her.

"I'll call you Hedwig. Hedwig was the patron saint to orphans, you know. A hero and a damn good female."

"Language," Lily chided.

"Sorry, mum."

Hedwig gave a small bark, like all Snowy Owls were wont to do. Morticia smiled. "I like it too."

* * *

**A/N: Another one is done!**

**So, the Latin that you read was from the song In Noctem, which was written for HP and the HBP soundtrack. The song, copied directly from the Harry Potter Wikia, is,**

** "Ferte in noctem animam meam, **

** Illustrent stellae viam meam, **

** Aspectu illo glorior, **

** Dum capit nox diem. **

** Cantate vitae canticum, **

** Sine dolore actae, **

** Dicite eis quos amabam, **

** Me nunquam obliturum. **

** Me nunquam obliturum. **

** _Carry my soul into the night_ **

** _May the stars light my way_ **

** _I glory in the sight_ **

** _As darkness takes the day_ **

** _Sing a song, a song of life_ **

** _Lived without regret_ **

** _Tell the ones, the ones I loved_ **

** _I never will forget._ **

** _Never will forget."- Nicholas Hooper._ **

 

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other HP/LV fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	5. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed things about Hogwarts. Be prepared and keep an open mind.

**A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for the good response!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"I'll miss calling you Sev."

"I'll miss having a brat that I can handle. I'll be going back to the dunderheads. Just try to stand out among them."

Morticia nodded and sighed. She really wanted to kiss Sev's cheek like the other students were doing with their parents, but she couldn't.

Severus' gloved hands patted her head gently. "It won't last forever."

"I hope not. But how am I to find my soulmate? I'd have to touch them to make sure they don't become ill within five seconds. It's too much of a close call."

"There are rituals and potions that can be done, though you must be the one to perform them and while you are a good Necromancer and on your way to learning Parselmagic, you don't have enough power or training to be able to successfully complete either potion or ritual."

"So then, when I'm older I'll be strong enough?"

"Yes."

"Okay!" she smiled. "I think I can wait."

"Good girl. Now get on the train, poor Draco has been standing there for the past five minutes, waiting for you."

Morticia turned to give Padfoot a hug and told him she'd write as soon as she could.

She bounced on over to Draco, "Let's go. I heard about the trolley witch and I really want chocolate. Do you think she sells Cocoa Shakes and Tutti-Frutti Smoothies?"

"I don't know. I hope so though."

"Let's get a compartment in the back. Sev said they're closest to the school when the train reaches Hogsmeade's station. Do we have to sit with the idiots?"

"Probably. My father expects Crabbe and Goyle to guard me like their lives depend on it. By extension, this'll mean protection for you as well, no matter what House you end up in."

"I'll be in Slytherin, there is no doubt."

"No, you're very nice and hard working. You read and learn for fun. You can be loud and just jump into trouble without thinking. And you're also cunning and ambitious. Trust me, you can fit in any House."

"Well, I want to be in Slytherin and I will force my way if I have to. I don't really know anyone but Slytherin families and the Weasley twins and they all understand my problem. If people in the other Houses accidentally touch me and someone dies, they'll act like I'm some evil person. I'd prefer to not have to deal with that."

"So you want them to think that you're evil because of the House you're in?"

"I don't want  _anyone_ to think I'm evil. Besides, everyone's definition of evil is subjective. So while some would think evil, other would think weird, or crazy, or amazing. It all depends on the individual. Tom says that there is no good or evil. Just power and those who are too weak to seek it."

Draco opened a door and nodded, "This is good.

Anyway, I don't want to call Lord Slytherin a liar, but there are certainly things people do that I would consider to be evil. Dumbledore kidnapping you is illegal and obviously wouldn't have done anybody any good. In fact, dumping you on unsuspecting muggles could have in fact killed a lot of people. I consider that evil."

She shrugged as she placed her carry on bag up on the rack above her seat. "He didn't know about my skin problem. I had been bundled when he held me. Hagrid apparently wears gloves most of the time because he likes to handle dangerous creatures and can get hurt if not protected. But don't think I condone kidnapping. Just, maybe he had a good reason?"

The blonde scoffed, "No reason is good enough to make kidnapping okay. Especially of a historical figure like yourself."

"I don't like the fame, Draco, you know that."

"I know, but even you understand the amount of things you can do simply by using your name? You've done it before, even if you don't like the supposed lack of morals. You defeated the greatest Dark Lord in history. People still worship the ground you walk on. Dumbledore took you against your Guardian's wishes, locked your parents' Will, and sent your Guardian to Azkaban. None of that sounds like someone doing good."

She huffed, "Fine. Everyone is always telling me that Dumbledore isn't a good person. Your parents, Sirius, Sev, and even Tom. But this is all coming from people who have been known to not like the man. What about the people who are neutral toward him? What about the people who like him? Would they say the same? No."

"The people who like him have obviously never been wronged by him. Lord Slytherin met Dumbledore in an orphanage. Dumbledore knew that he was of the Slytherin line when he said he could speak to snakes, but he never told him about the ritual at Gringotts or even bothered to help him when all of Slytherin thought that he was a mudblood for five years. Knowing that he was a halfblood would have made his life easier, but Dumbledore didn't even bother to help him. Instead, he assumed that he was evil form the beginning. That doesn't sound like a good man to me, Morcy."

"Hey, watch the 'mudblood' business. My mother was a muggleborn and she is currently sitting beside you."

Draco squished himself against the window, staring at the empty seat beside him in horror. "Sorry, Mrs. Potter. Habit. I know. Uh… Lord Slytherin, Sev, and Morticia are proof that pure blood doesn't make someone better.  _Uh_ …"

Morticia pulled off her left shoe and lobbed it at his head. "I was joking you prat. She's sitting beside  _me_. My  _father_  is sitting next to you."

That didn't make it any better.

"Look, just tone it down. You were in the middle of a heated speech and I know that once you get up on your soap box, you're impossible to stop until you're finished."

The blonde flushed, "I'm not that bad."

"Yes, you are."

The two sat there for a few minutes, watching as several families filled the platform. Kids cheering and calling out to each other. Mother and fathers hugging their children. Morticia frowned at the public displays of affection. She wanted to be able to do something like that and she couldn't.

The door to their compartment opened and Morticia let out a long suffering sigh. Of course there was just no way to get out of sharing a compartment with them.

In walked Pansy Parkinson with her pug like nose in the air. She smiled brightly when her eyes landed on Draco and she squealed, before latching into his side. "Draky!"

Morticia rolled her eyes. Did she not see how inappropriate it was to throw herself at a boy? Draco wasn't even betrothed to her. Morticia made a gesture and Draco sighed, nodding.

"Pansy, get off. I'm not going to marry you. I will never marry you. My father already signed an agreement with Lord Greengrass. I will eventually marry either Daphne or Astoria Greengrass."

Pansy did not move away. In fact, she pushed her underdeveloped chest close to the blonde. "But you're free until your wedding."

"I'm not interested in you at all, Pansy. I don't like brunettes."

She refused to back down and Morticia was already fed up. § _ **Restrain.**_ §

Two black snakes shot from the tip of her right index finger and wrapped themselves around Pansy's body.

§ _ **Silence.**_ §

Pansy's complaints were silenced and Morticia sat back, feeling immeasurably better.

"It's scary how you can do that. Brilliant no doubt, but scary."

"Jack of all trades, master of none," she shrugged. Pansy deserved it.

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle joined them a moment later and she sighed once again. The two could have been twins. Large, corpulent, and stupid. And they were designated to be Draco's guards during school.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Draco said with a nod to them.

"Mm."

"Ug."

Morticia felt her intelligence being sucked right out of her skull.

The whistle of the train blew loudly then and suddenly they were in motion. Families waved farewell to their children and some people even cried as the train moved forward and turned the bend, cutting off everyone's view of each other.

A girl with large bushy hair opened their compartment door and asked, "Have any of you seen a toad?" she reached to her side and yanked a boy into view. She was holding him by the collar. "Neville lost his toad, Trevor."

They all shook their heads. Morticia looked at the boy, realizing that this was Neville Longbottom.

"Try to find an older student, maybe a Prefect, and ask them to summon him for you."

"Brilliant!" the girl grinned, her slightly larger than normal teeth gleaming brightly. "Thank you!" she called out as she dragged Neville back down the corridor of the train.

"I think that was a muggleborn," Draco said. "If she'd been magically raised, she'd have known to ask an older student on her own."

"Hey, her being a muggleborn isn't bad," Morticia said with a warning tone. "Besides, her actions will get her in good with the Longbottoms for sure if she continues to help the Longbottom Heir."

Morticia didn't base everything on what others could get her, but she knew the sort of upbringing her compartment mates had brought up in. She knew how to appeal to their senses and their morals. If she played everything to possible gain, it would make it easier to get them to accept certain people.

* * *

Draco was very insistent that Morticia stand behind him when they got off the train. He even made Crabbe and Goyle stand in front of both of them just to be sure that Rubeus Hagrid could not see them at all. She rolled her eyes, but was secretly glad. The half-Giant shouldn't have allowed someone, anyone, to break the law. She didn't want him getting such ideas that she was a friend or something.

The children were lead along the line of students. Morticia felt claustrophobic with so many people closing in on her space. She'd gotten used to Sirius' charm keeping people away from her. She was used to not being able to touch people who weren't family. Having all these children who were slightly bigger than her, in close quarters, seemed to make breathing difficult.

Draco turned around and offered her his gloved hand, helping her step into the small boat. She sat carefully and gave him her thanks. She looked up and froze. Something was floating in front of the boat. It had a tail. She leaned over the side, mindful of the balance of the boat, and gaped. Was that a mermaid?

Were there mer-people in the lake? She didn't remember reading about it.

Her concentration was ruined when Hagrid yelled loudly, "Forward!"

The boats lurched into action and she gripped the side unsteadily. She looked around, noticing that the other students were staring ahead and not at the water. If they had been looking, they'd have noticed the tails floating just below the surface of the water. Were the mer-people pushing the boats across the lake?

The castle was grand. The windows were lit with candles, making the little yellow dots in the distance, join the night sky. There was a large staircase leading up the large rock face, all the torches were lit, lighting the way.

When the students were safely on land, Morticia turned back, unlike the others, and raised her hand to the lake. To her pleasure, several heads popped out of the water along with several hands that waved in return, before the mer-people dove down, leaving the outside world with simple flicks of their tails.

She grinned and turned back, skipping to catch up with everyone again.

Draco was grumbling about having to walk up such a large amount of stairs and she shushed him. He should just learn to enjoy the splendor of the sight. The experience would be with him forever. The best way to remember it, was to leave the drama for the next day.

Hagrid pounded on the large door once and a stern looking witch - whom he greeted as 'Professor McGonagall' - answered the door. She nodded to him and gave the gathered first years her attention. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She didn't sound very welcoming.

"Within the next few moments you shall pass into the Great Hall and be sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

Draco elbowed Morticia and grinned. She scowled.

"Once you are sorted, your House becomes your family. You earn points for doing well and good behavior. Punishment will lose points and earn you either detention, suspension, and in extreme cases, expulsion.

At the end of the year, the House with the most points, will win the House Cup. The House with the highest Quidditch score will win the Quidditch Cup. The House with the least acclimated detentions will win the Outstanding Mentality Cup. The winners vary every year.

Please remain in the antechamber until I come to retrieve you."

The students all stood there as she walked away. What were they supposed to do while they waited?

The bushy haired girl from earlier, came over. "Thanks ever so much for helping before. One of the older students was able to summon his toad and everything worked out from there."

Morticia smiled slightly, "Glad it went well."

"I'm Hermione Granger. Professor McGonagall came to my house and told me I was a witch, it was such a shock. I had to change so many plans."

"Plans?" Morticia asked with interest.

"I have managed perfect grades always and if I had continued to do so without any negative marks on my record, I could have gotten accepted into an elite university. I was looking forward to it too. But now that I'm a witch, I've changed everything.

I even transferred all the money I had personally saved up for my schooling, to a new vault in Gringotts. There are still some terms on the file I don't understand and I've been pouring over books trying to find out the answers. What is a halfblood? My file said I was related to someone named Hector-Dogworth Granger on my father's side, but every book I got, barely gave an answer."

She was a talker. Morticia's head tilted. So not a muggleborn. Muggle raised who didn't know she was magical. Probably descendant of a Squib.

"Muggleborns are born from two muggles. Halfbloods are born from either two muggleborns, a muggleborn and another halfblood, a halfblood and a pureblood, or a muggleborn and a pureblood. A pureblood is someone with no history of muggles in their line. People confuse Squibs and muggles. Squibs are people born to magical families, or born of magical parent(s) and don't have magic. Technically, someone came up with the term Squib so that they wouldn't be called muggle, but Squibs and muggles are the same.

I'm a halfblood like you. My name is Morticia Black."

"It's a pleasure!" the girl grinned.

So she didn't know who Morticia was yet. That was a relief.

"Are you named after a telly fictional character?"

"My mum liked the Addams Family. I do too."

"Do you live in the magical world?"

"Yes. I had lived with my godfather in London for six years though. I like both."

"I live in London too. It's a bit dreary but that doesn't mean it isn't nice."

"Don't feel bad. Magical Britain only has two shopping districts with only a few living quarters. The rest are scattered about in muggle towns and villages."

"That isn't much," Hermione mumbled.

"No."

" _AHHH_!"

Both looked over to the source of the noise, only to see some students ducking as several ghosts flew through the wall. Morticia wasn't surprised when they all froze in their flight and turned toward her. Hermione had to back up when the ghosts surrounded Morticia, who gave her an apologetic smile.

"A Necromancer," a curly haired ghost said with amazement. "I am Lord Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, my Lady. Sir Nicholas, to the children."

"Baron de Eresbor, Arthfael Glasvyrnn. Bloody Baron, to the tykes," said a ghost with silver blood all over his front.

"Helena Ravenclaw. I am known as the Grey Lady," bowed the female ghost.

The last was a bit chubby and he bowed, "Brother Smith. Fat Friar to the students."

"A pleasure to meet you all. I'm Morticia Tangere Potter-Black, Heiress Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin."

Gasps rang through the antechamber. Of course people would know her name but not her.

A familiar head of red hair made her wince. She knew very well Ron was slinking on over and she really wished he didn't. She hadn't met all the Weasleys, but she did like the twins and Charlie. Percy was an arse, Ron was greedy and a prat, and Ginny had hero worship too strong for her tastes.

Ronald Billius Weasley was a right prat who seemed to think that he was Merlin's gift to the magical world. He also fancied himself to be the perfect candidate for Morticia's 'best friend'. Morticia did not have a 'best friend'. She wasn't close enough to anyone for them to even make the position. And she would never pick someone like him to do so.

"Moreesitia!"

The girl winced at his horrible scrambling of her name. Four simple syllables couldn't possibly be that difficult to put together, could they?

"It's been too long, mate!"

And he was uncommonly loud too.

"I'm not your anything, Ronald."

"Don't be like that. We've been friends for years!"

"You are not my friend and I am not giving you any of my money, so back off."

Draco slipped an arm around her waist and redirected her to the ghosts once more, who were watching the spectacle silently. Ron cursed at Draco for several seconds, until the sound of a clearing throat, stopped him. His face went as red as his hair and he mumbled something quietly.

Professor McGonagall had returned. She did not look impressed with his outburst and stared him down silently for a moment, before looking over to the rest of them. "We're ready for you now. Please follow me in a double file line."

Draco's hand moved away and Morticia smiled a bit as she followed him behind Crabbe and Goyle.

The students all gasped when the double doors of the Great Hall opened, revealing the room.

Large and impeccably carved out of stone, the Great Hall was a warm color do to all the lit torches lining the wall and the candles floating above the four long tables. Hanging above each table, a good distance above the candles, were four banners representing each House. There was another table all the way on the other side of the room, that stretched around to fit all the professors. And Morticia's mouth dropped when she recognized someone sitting beside Sev, right beside her godfather-in-law.

"Tom is a professor here?"

Draco gave her a smirk, "I'm surprised you didn't know. With how much you  _fancy_ him."

She elbowed him in the rib and hissed, "I do not  _fancy_  anyone!"

" _Sure_."

They followed the line of students down the center aisle and stopped along the landing when McGonagall gestured for them to halt their movements.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

The person Morticia was most anxious to never meet, stood from his throne like chair and cleared his throat.

"The first years must please note that the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students. This is not to be taken lightly. There are creatures that live within, that would not think twice before attacking you.

The third floor corridor on the right hand side is also out of bounds to all students who do not wish to die most painfully.

Familiars are allowed within Hogwarts. Please treat any creature or animal that you see wandering the halls or rooms, with kindness. They are allowed to defend themselves if provoked or endangered.

Classes will not start until the day after tomorrow. Prefects from every House will be taking their first year students on pre-planned tours of the castle tomorrow after breakfast. Those who need assistance with using quills and parchment may sign up for small tutoring lessons held by our Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

First years are not allowed their own broomsticks.

And finally, welcome to Hogwarts."

Threat of death did not go over well with all of the first years.

The Dark Forest made sense but why the third floor? And why tell them? It would only make people want to go and venture around there to see what was going on.

Professor McGonagall picked a large scroll up off a three legged stool and cleared her throat. "When I call your name you shall come forth, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted to your House.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

This was how they were to be sorted. A hat would tell them where they would best thrive while in Hogwarts? Morticia and Draco shared a wary look, even as it was proven before their eyes that the Hat was indeed shouting out House names.

"Granger, Hermione!"

The Hat sat for a moment, before yelling, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

The blonde sauntered on up to the Hat and smirked when he sat on the stool. The Hat barely touched his gelled hair when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

He joined Crabbe and Goyle, sending a wink Morticia's way in passing.

Theodore Nott, Parvati and Padma Patil, and Pansy Parkinson were next. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, in that order.

"Potter-Black, Morticia!"

A deadly hush fell over the Hall. She very nearly rolled her eyes at the reactions. People unnecessarily curious about things that didn't matter all that much.

She approached with caution and allowed the woman to place the dirty, ragged looking Hat on her head. It covered her eyes instantly and she could feel the sensation of slipping into her own mind. Sev was teaching her Occlumency and the first step was clearing the mind. When Morticia cleared her own mind, she usually ended up in space. Or a room in her mind that looked like space, with stars and planets dotting the area.

She was not alone in this space. Floating before her, was the Sorting Hat.

The brim parted and gave her a chilling grin. "Impressive defenses for someone so young. Envisioning everything in such a wide open space to use. Though you cannot fully Occlude someone, you can at least give them a hard time. However I can get through even the strongest of barriers, even your dear Severus'.

Disguising your memories, thoughts, and knowledge as the various stars and planets is ingenious and requires vast knowledge of Astronomy. Not many would think to look at them to find what they are looking for. Well done."

She nodded her thanks, but continued to eye the piece of magical fabric warily.

"Let's see, intelligent and talented, oh yes. No doubt about your loyalty to those you care for. You will put all effort into any cause that you deem worthy. You strive to be great in your own right and not by the protection your parents afforded you. You're very accepting of others until they prove themselves unworthy and it takes a lot for you to truly dislike someone. Poor Albus will have such a difficult time," the Hat snickered.

"Ah, bravery in the face of the unknown and willingness to help your comrades no matter the danger. Young Mr. Malfoy was correct in his assessment that you would do well in any House. Putting your Nigromancy and Parseltongue aside, you would fit in anywhere.

How about I let you choose?"

"You already know what I want."

"Indeed. Then as you wish it, you shall be in  **SLYTHERIN**!"

The Hat was removed and Morticia was forced back to the present. The light of the Great Hall was bright and she felt a mild sting at the suddenness of it all. She stood from the stool and nodded to the woman, before sitting directly opposite Draco and smiling happily. She'd made it to where she wanted to be most. Closer to Sev, Tom, and Draco.

Sev was giving her a small smile and Tom looked pleased. Very pleased. Pleased enough to send her a wink!

A cleared throat caught her attention and she turned to see Draco's eyebrows wiggling suggestively. "Shove it," she murmured.

Once everyone seemed to get over the face that the Girl-Who-Lived had been sorted into Slytherin, the Sorting continued until Blaise Zabini joined Slytherin and McGonagall took the Hat and the stool away.

Dumbledore stood, "I'd like you all to welcome back Professor Quirrell, who will be taking up the post of Muggle Studies professor. The class has been updated to modern muggle technology. It seems in past years, our perception of the muggle world was about a century behind the times. The class will be much more interesting I assure you all.

Now, before we tuck in, I must say a few important words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

He sat and the tables practically  _bloomed_ with food. Draco gaped, obviously not expecting such a welcoming feast.

"You're drooling, Little Dragon."

His mouth snapped shut and he scowled at her. "Witty, Morcy. Really witty."

She shrugged and loaded her plate with her favorite foods.

"How could you eat that much?" sneered Pansy. "You'll get fat."

She smirked, "I'll be eating more, like I do at home." The disgusted look the girl gave her made her smirk widen. "I can eat several plates at a meal and not gain a pound. Unfortunately you don't have the same ability, as you most likely eat a carrot and get round out within seconds."

Draco smiled. Blaise Zabini was giving her an interested look and Theodore Nott looked bored.

"Why aren't you sitting with Davis, Bulstrode, Greengrass, and Parkinson?" Blaise asked, his oddly colored green/yellow eyes alight with curiosity.

"I do not get on with girls. All of my friends are boys. All of my family except one person, are boys. Boys aren't catty, they're easier to handle, most don't take an hour in the morning to get ready, and overall, I'm around boys more so I have little to no experience with girls and I'm not too eager to try."

"You were fine, if a little stiff, with Granger," Draco pointed out before taking a bite of his chicken leg.

"Maybe."

Morticia's reaction to the desserts, was to grab as many pieces of cobbler that she could fit on her plate. She ignored the gaping stares of the boys and simply ate her fill. "I'm not a normal girl." And that was that.

Dumbledore had them sing the school song before leaving for their Common Rooms. The lyrics appeared above the Head Table in bright gold lettering. They were told to 'pick your favorite tune'. Not the best advice but then again, Dumbledore was a little mad.

_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,** _

_**Teach us something please,** _

_**Whether we be old and bald,** _

_**Or young with scabby knees,** _

_**Our heads could do with filling,** _

_**With some interesting stuff,** _

_**For now they're bare and full of air,** _

_**Dead flies and bits of fluff,** _

_**So teach us things worth knowing,** _

_**Bring back what we've forgot,** _

_**Just do your best, we'll do the rest,** _

_**And learn until our brains all rot.** _

The younger years giggled when the song ended, the Weasley twins - Fred and George - finishing it up with a funeral march. They shot her a joint smirk and winked in unison.

Dumbledore pretended to wipe a tear from his eye and shooed them off to bed.

Morticia noticed very easily that Sev and Tom both left the Hall from the same door. She had a feeling both would make it to the dungeons before any of the students did.

She was right.

The entrance to the Slytherin Common Room was a deceiving wall that looked the same as the rest of the corridor. Every few feet of stone wall had a serpent carved in the center. However, the serpent for the entrance was facing the opposite direction.

" _Nagini_ ," said the prefect, making the wall move back and the slide to the side, revealing a large doorway leading into a well furnished room with green lighting.

The Prefects assembled the first years and told them to be quiet as Tom and Sev stepped from the shadows on either side of the fireplace. It was slightly perturbing and yet interesting as well. Impressive.

Sev folded his arms in front of his chest and stared down at them all. "You have been sorted into Slytherin House. There are many rules that each and every snake, must follow."

He pointed out the blackboard hanging above the large, ornate fireplace.

**1\. Except for murder, torture, lying to your Heads of House, or sabotaging another's work, anyone can do anything, so long as they aren't caught.**

**2\. Always protect your own.**

**3\. The hierarchy is established based upon skills and power level. Do not challenge those higher than you unless absolutely certain you will win or at least end the duel in a tie.**

**4\. Anyone who defeats a member of the Court immediately takes up the former's position.**

**5\. The positions are Pawns(8) Knights(2), Bishops(2), Rooks(2), Queen(1), and King(1).**

**6\. Depending upon the power level, either Queen or King can be the High Ruler. If the Queen is stronger than the King, she is the HR and vice versa for the King.**

**7\. Any gender can hold a Court position.**

**8\. Do not abuse the Court position or else.**

**9\. Do not judge someone for their sexual preference, gender identity, skin color, nationality, or blood status. Dislike them all you want, but no words shall ever leave your lips about the subjects.**

**10\. Failure to comply will result in unspeakable things.**

**11\. Always present a united front to the school. No dissension must be visible to non-Slytherins.**

**12\. Never be a bad example.**

They were reasonable rules to follow. She was intrigued over the Court idea. Naming all the members after chess pieces, nice.

"Further instructions concerning Court behavior will be handed out to those who attain a position in the Court. Until such a time comes for any of you, you will not need to know any more," Sev said, looking stern.

The students nodded quickly.

Tom stepped forward, "As Lord Slytherin, I have done many things in society to raise the reputation of Slytherin House. Should any of you act untoward, your decisions will reflect on me and you will not like the consequences should my great efforts be torn down."

Draco paled and Morticia couldn't help the shiver Tom's green eyes produced. He could be terrifying when he wanted.

"On another note, rewards are given at the end of each term for good behavior and grades. If each year, manages an average of Exceeds Expectations, then that very same year will get a party in the Common Room."

There were some smiles in response to that.

Tom held up a clipboard, "I am keeping track of the skills each student possesses for coursework. Your current spellwork level, such as how many you've mastered, will determine your level among the House. Be noted, that the list changes every week. And sometimes the Court members do not all hold highest rank in terms of knowledge of spells. Remember that.

If you have creature blood or magical abilities that are from creature blood or from being passed down in your family, your rank on the list automatically rises. Simply by having an ability or magical skill that is rare.

So, do any of you possess such abilities?"

His eyes immediately fell to her and she sighed. "I'm a Necromancer and a Parselmouth, Professor Slytherin."

She knew he'd go by that name. There was no way he'd not use it.

"That immediately earns you a top ten rank. You are number ten. How many spells or things required with a wand, do you know?"

"Levitation, Petrification, Alohomora, Incendio, and I can cast several  _wandless_ Parselmagic spells as you well know, sir."

He nodded and wrote the information down. "Very good. Anyone else?"

Two other students rose their hands. Blaise Zabini was noted as being half Incubus, his mother was a Succubus. Tracey Davis' grandmother on her mother's side of the family, was a Black. She'd inherited the Metamorphmagus abilities of the Black Line. She was never mentioned before, so her father probably didn't like the Blacks very much.

"I have no doubt that if you work hard, you will indeed do well in Slytherin."

Sev nodded, "The Slytherins have study groups for each year that meet on Wednesdays in various locations. You will get the schedule along with you class schedules on the morrow. Bedtime for first years is nine o'clock."

"Off you go. Miss Potter-Black, stay behind for a moment," Tom ordered.

Once the other were gone, she faced two of her favorite people with a smile.

"Do you remember the Parselmagic wards I taught you?" Tom asked.

"Yes."

"Good. People destroyed both mine and Severus' things in school and we do not want you suffering though it."

"I'll be careful. On another note, how could you not tell me that you were a professor here?"

He smirked, "I'd been appointed by Fudge about a month after meeting you. It hadn't seemed so important."

She huffed, mind going back to Draco's little taunts over the evening. She rolled her eyes.

"It would have been nice to know at least." She then gave Sev a grin, "You play the scary teacher part well."

"It isn't a part," he remarked. "I'm naturally like this. You don't see it for some reason."

"You're nicer than you think. Night Sev, Tom."

The two waved her away with rolled eyes.

She joined her fellow female first years, locating her own fourposter.

Once she was ready for bed, she placed various Parselwarded stones she'd prepared ahead of time, at the four corners of the space. No one would be able to curse, hex, jinx, or get anywhere near her. Safety was important.

As she settled into her bed for the night, she could only wonder how she'd handle living with girls. She looked up at her mother, who was sitting on her right side. Her father had remained in the Common Room.

"It'll be fine, sweetheart. We're so proud of you."

"Thanks. Night, mum."

* * *

**A/N: Another one is done! I don't own the Hogwarts school song. I changed some shit and added some shit.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Hogwarts school song. I changed some shit and added some shit.
> 
> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other HP/LV fics!
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	6. It's Just the First Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death is a bit creepy in normal appearance. Beware.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

"You look cheerful," Morticia remarked as she sat across from Draco the next morning. The blonde was not used to waking early. Not like Morticia had for muggle primary schooling. His blonde hair wasn't perfectly flattened yet and he glared at her, grey/blue eyes roilings within annoyance.

Morticia on the other hand, was the epitome of cleanliness. Her long black hair was pulled into a thick plait, to keep it out of her face. Her fringe had been trimmed a bit to allow her eyebrows to show. She was wide awake, having been used to waking two hours previous to the Hogwarts breakfast schedule. Her Avada eyes were bright and ready for the day.

"Har-bloody-har."

"Ooh, not very friendly," she teased, scooping some eggs into her plate. The bowl was filled with hard boiled, pre-peeled eggs. One of the best things she'd seen in a while. Blaise sat down beside her and Nott too the seat opposite him, beside Draco.

"Morning, Miss Potter-Black," Blaise greeted, seeming more open than Draco was.

"Morticia. I don't like being called Potter-Black by anyone except my teachers or those of high authority. Even then it annoys me."

He nodded, but did not comment. Slytherins seemed to be really reserved.

She looked across the Hall. The Gryffindor Table was full of loud people. They had no problems with elbowing each other and joking. The twins were currently filching food from their little brother's plate whenever he looked away, which admittedly wasn't often. Ronald Weasley ate like a pig. He held a handful of bacon in each hand, taking bites of either by an alternating pattern. It was like he never ate before.

Some others at the Gryffindor Table were hovering over the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly. It looked like a House of good cheer and rambunctious behavior.

Hufflepuffs were much more humble, though no less happy. They smiled at each other and played around without being loud or annoying. She recognized Cedric Diggory among the fourth years and smiled when he nodded in her direction. He was nice. The other Hufflepuffs were just sitting around, talking to each other.

The Ravenclaw Table was a lot more interesting. Not because they seemed amazing or anything. The first year section of the table had been separated into two sections. Hermione Granger at the very end and everyone else putting at least two feet distance between them and her.

The girl in question, was pouring over a large book with a small teacup resting beside it. There was even a pot of tea that had been contained in a neat little tea cosy. There was no food in her section of the table. No plates.

Morticia glared at the space between she and the others, noticing how one girl had two plates. The other was pushed under her own, exactly the same size as the first. She also had extra cutlery. Morticia understood immediately. They were bullying the girl. Well then, she wasn't going to have that.

She ignored the gazes of the five Slytherin boys she'd been sitting with, and stood. She noticed a lot of attention move to her as she moved away from her own table, walking across the Great Hall, toward the Ravenclaw Table. By the time she made it across the Hall, everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch her. Even the professors.

She reached out and tapped the witch on the shoulder, making her jerk up in shock. Granger's brown eyes contracted at the sudden light. Her jaw tightened. "Yes?"

"Want to sit with me, Granger?"

The girl blinked, obviously not used to hearing such questions aimed her way. She then looked at the Slytherin Table, taking notice of how there actually wasn't a space available… yet.

"There's no room for me."

"Then I'll make room," Morticia shrugged, gathering the girl's satchel and waving her wand at the teapot and cup, levitating them from the table. She then turned and walked back to her own table, knowing that Granger would follow eventually.

Upon reaching her seat, she placed the tea down and grabbed the edge of the table with her free hand. Concentrating, she pulled, applying what she knew of Transfiguration to make the table stretch and create an extra space beside Morticia's own seat. Once that was finished, she placed Granger's bag in the new space and seated herself once more, continuing with what she'd been doing before moving.

Granger sat down a moment later and she smirked in triumph.

It was a statement. Morticia Tangere Potter-Black felt that the unknown, assumed muggleborn girl was worthy of her attention. Morticia was a Slytherin and Granger was a Ravenclaw. It was show of House Unity and acceptance. A Slytherin was more willing to associate with a perceived 'muggleborn' than the Ravenclaw first years were. Not a good image for Ravenclaw to start off with.

"Thank you," the girl murmured after a few seconds of staring at the new table settings.

"Think nothing of it. Bullies are not tolerated. Simple." She then gave the girl a side long glance, "You aren't like other girls, are you? I grew up around a lot of men."

"Um, I prefer books and silence."

"Good enough for me. Welcome to Slytherin, Hermione."

"Thanks… Morticia."

No one but Severus Snape and Tom Riddle noticed the Slytherin points receptacle fill with green Emeralds and the number on the front change from zero to fifty.

* * *

"I'm so glad the corridors have all those different portraits. If not, the same walls would be confusing and I'd be lost in seconds," Morticia groaned as she laid out on a sofa in the Slytherin Common Room.

"You got lost even  _with_ the portraits and the Bloody Baron had to lead you to the Common Room," Draco snickered, earning himself a baleful glare.

"We shall never talk of this again, Draconus. Else I'll double my efforts on learning how to make my parents visible like the Hogwarts ghosts. You know they can touch people? Dad plays pranks on Sev often."

Draco paled, suddenly not feeling so daring as his eyes moved around him quickly.

"On another note. When are our familiars going to arrive?"

"Tomorrow," Draco answered, seemingly glad for a distraction.

"Good. I miss Achmetha."

* * *

The first day of classes was one drama packed event.

The first year Slytherins were guided to the Great Hall. Morticia's new seat for Granger was still waiting and the Ravenclaw easily took her place at Morticia's right hand. The food was great. Receiving their schedules was a lot better. It made it easier to plan ahead for studying and free time that way.

The first class for the first year Slytherins was held with the first year Gryffindors. No doubt it was one of Dumbledore's. And the worst possible class for such a combination? Potions.

Though Morticia was excited to see Sev in action, she didn't fancy dying any time soon. And with the rivalry between the two Houses forced into one room for the sake of an hour and a half, there would be problems.

Sev swept into the room, his teaching robes billowing around him threateningly. Morticia frowned as she pondered the development. How did he make his robes do that?

Lily and James, were both standing next to her seat. More like leaning against the wall. Lily giggled, "Sev is so dramatic."

James scoffed, "It's a scare tactic. It's really sad how it's working. I thought Gryffindors were braver than this."

"But Sev has always been good at inspiring fear in others. Besides, in this profession, the kids need to be careful and if they are more mindful of their actions, so there is a less chance of people dying from explosions."

"I guess. But what about the flowing robe thing?"

Lily grinned at her husband, "He uses his magic to make a small wind around his person. He developed the idea in our third year. He has complete mastery of the wind too."

Morticia smirked. Maybe she could learn to do that too.

"You are here to learn the exact art of potion brewing. I do not accept pranksters of any sort. Think of playing any sort of trick in my class and you will have the worst year of your life."

The surrounding children all shivered at the chill in his threatening tone.

"The wrong combination of ingredients can kill someone. This is the most dangerous class in the school and I will not have a group of dunderheads putting anyone in this school through unnecessary fear or danger, am I clear."

The students nodded, "Yes, sir."

Sev's eyes trailed along the students slowly. "Who can tell me why crushing an ingredient that was once part of a living being, would create a more potent potion, than by cutting it?"

Three hands rose. Draco's, Morticia's, and a Gryffindor by the name of Dean Thomas.

"Mr. Thomas?"

"Crushing releases more juices, sir."

"Correct. Tell me, Mr. Thomas. Is it always preferable to crush than to cut?"

"No sir. Depending on the potion you are making, changing the recipe could be dangerous. Especially if you are brewing something that isn't within your skill set."

"Five points to Gryffindor."

Draco huffed and Morticia rolled her eyes. He'd been expecting Sev to only ask Slytherins questions.

James and Lily were both gaping at the Potions Master.

* * *

"Your egg hasn't hatched yet?"

Their familiars finally decided to arrive at lunch. Hikari had a large crate placed beside her on the floor. Draco had a small box that held his little Pygmy Dragon egg. Granger had the most interesting, in Morticia's opinion at least.

"He's a Flutterminz. They are half Kneazle and half Fairy. I named him Crookshanks."

Indeed, it was a small kitten like creature with fairy wings. The long fur and squished face took away from the attractiveness of the creature though. But Granger was cooing over him, so maybe she thought he was cute.

"What is in the crate, Morticia?" Granger asked, gesturing to the large black, wooden box on the floor.

Morticia grinned widely and Draco shuddered. "She's lucky to have one, and yet if she wasn't a Parselmouth, I'd be too terrified to get within a foot of her."

"Oh don't overreact, Draco. Achmetha is perfectly agreeable."

Morticia leaned down and hissed softly to the box, which then hissed back. She placed her wand on the wood and watched as it burned through the protections placed on it. The 'lid' popped off and clattered to the floor.

Since Morticia's familiar had been the only one delivered in a large box, nearly the entire Great Hall was watching with curiosity. They wanted to know the kind of familiar the Girl-Who-Lived had.

She smirked and placed her hand above the open crate, watching as Achmetha's black head lifted out of the cramped space and curled around her wrist. As she pulled away, his large body curled up her arm as she provided him a better way up, using her other hand as a sort of step stool.

The nearest students who got an up close look at the serpent slithering along Morticia's body, all reeled back in horror. Several Slytherins let loose some fear filled hisses of their own and the Hufflepuff Table, which was right next to the Slytherin Table, was filled with screams of terror.

"This is Achmetha. He's a  **Sicarius Tenebrae**."

Granger's eyes went wide. "That's the most poisonous specie of snake to ever exist!"

Morticia grinned and hissed to her companion, who butted heads with her.

Draco sighed, "If you wanted to raise your rank in the House, that's how to go about it."

"Well, seeing as I got him before I received rank, that doesn't matter."

"Rank?" Granger asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Slytherin has ranks and a Court? What does Ravenclaw have?" Blaise asked.

"We have a Court modeled after muggle playing cards."

Morticia snorted, "Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and so on?"

Granger nodded slowly, blushing a bit. "Yes."

"I wonder if the Gryffs and Puffs have Courts?"

"Who cares?" Draco shrugged.

* * *

Morticia looked into stormy blue eyes that glared down at her from above. The owner of said eyes had approached her at the end of her first week at Hogwarts. And it wasn't subtle or anything remarkable. The fool actually came up to her while in the Common Room and insulted her family, her name, her abilities, her parents, and lastly, her friends.

The entire room went silent when he then moved on to call her a 'filthy halfblood who had no business to be in Slytherin'.

She found that little piece of information to be ironic. And the persons who had entered the Common Room at the beginning of the rant, found it rather amusing as well. Especially given their blood status.

Tom stepped into the room with a flourish, gaining everyone's attention. Behind him, trailed Sev. The two of them stared blue eyes down, wearing identical smirks that promised pain. Blue eyes flinched back.

"Mr. Carrow," Tom purred dangerously, identifying blue eyes. "Both of your Heads of House are halfbloods with an abundant amount of power that you could scarcely hope to achieve. On another note, Ms. Potter-Black is the Heiress by blood and magic, to two of my lordships. You have insulted the House of Slytherin alongside Peverell, Potter, and Black. Very foolish of you."

Sev chose that chance, while everyone was cowering at Tom's implications, to speak. "And that 'freakish abomination' that you so kindly called Lord Black, is my husband."

Morticia was certain that she could feel the pure terror pouring out of Carrow. He'd insulted Sirius' preferences for men. Not a good idea. Especially since Sev had varying interests as far as lovers went. And generally, the magical world was rather open about same gendered couples.

"Since you deemed it fit to challenge Ms. Potter-Black in front of all of Slytherin House, you shall carry out your challenge in front of all of Slytherin House," Tom added with a grim smile. "Morticia," he said, catching everyone's attention at the use of her name. "Will you accept his challenge? He has insulted your honor and the honor of your loved ones."

Morticia knew the social parameters involving accepting honor duels. She turned to Carrow and gave him a mocking bow, with her right hand pressed firmly over her heart. "On my honor, I accept your challenge."

She gently handed Achmetha off to Tom and readied her wand. Carrow stared around himself for several seconds, before cocking his head and sneering.

"If you want to die, then by all means do so, little mudblood."

Really, even if he managed to defeat her, he pretty much asked for Tom and Sev to torture the living hell out of him. Was he stupid? Probably so.

Tom raised his wand, "Take your stances."

Everyone cleared out of the way when it was proven that indeed, there was about to be a duel. Morticia and Carrow glared at each other, both holding their wands in front of their faces. They bowed, before turning and taking five steps away from each other.

Tom looked between them. He waited.

"Duel."

" _Confringo_!" Carrow hissed.

§ _ **Shield,**_ § Morticia hissed in Parseltongue, stopping the fiery explosion with a greenish colored barrier. Parselmagic was definitely going to be a help. Magic that was performed in the language of the serpents was infinitely more powerful. Tom had only begun teaching her on her tenth birthday. One didn't need a wand to perform Parselmagic, because the magic was bound in the word of the caster and didn't need to be focused through a wand.

She ignored the amazed gasps of the students when they realized that she was using magic they had only seen Lord Slytherin utilize. She simply pointed her wand at Carrow and said, " _Locomotor Mortis_!"

Carrow made the mistake of summoning a large  _Protego_ to deflect the spell. While he called up the shield of his own, she had murmured a Parselmagic spell that Tom had invented specifically for her. § _ **Bind.**_ §

Several snakes rose from the ground around Carrow's feet. He did the most foolish thing anyone could have done when dueling. Something that Sirius had taught her with some of his tips from Auror training.

He looked away from his opponent.

Did he not comprehend that in order to survive in battle, one had to be constantly vigilant? To keep their eyes on their opponent?

She rolled her eyes and cast, " _Flipendo_!" as the snakes wound around Carrow's legs, immobilizing him. The jinx hit him squarely in the chest and as the spell was explained, it knocked him backwards. She followed it up with, " _Petrificus Totalus_!"

His body went rigid instantly.

Morticia wasn't done, however. She needed to get it across that she wasn't someone to mess with. He seemed to be the stupidly stubborn type. Very Gryffindorish. The fool would most likely try to attack her again and he needed to understand that that just wasn't going to fly.

She grabbed her focal necklace and pulled it off her neck. She wrapped the chain around her fingers and concentrated. She'd only summoned her Uncle Death once before, but she knew what she was to do. Compared to the low level spirits and demons she could summon, Death was just easier. The various focals glowed bright red and she focused on Carrow's body.

A dark cloud of energy appeared above Carrow's frozen body. No one made a noise and she knew that no one but her and Carrow could see it And that was just fine. She didn't want everyone to know so early on. This was simply a punishment for him.

Uncle Death's body descended from the dark haze. Death was in a more normalish form, which was a cross between a Dementor, a Banshee, and a Kraken. All black with a body like a Dementor, tentacles like a Kraken and the face of a Banshee.

She'd been extremely glad when Death showed her that form. Reason why, was because Death decided to be pretty during her childhood, thereby not scarring her mentally for the rest of her days.

Death's normal form was hideous to be honest. An elongated mouth was unnatural and the fangs were jagged and uneven in length. A tongue that was forked and eyes a bright crimson against the black body. On top of it all, the arms, though blacker than midnight, seemed to stand out the most. And they led to bony fingers with long white claws, that gripped a deadly looking scythe.

It was a horrifying sight for someone who wasn't reassured by it. And she made sure that Carrow got a front row view of Death.

To make it better, Uncle Death reached out and touched Carrow's cheek with one single finger. The skin under its touch, turned black and spread a little ways. Death then looked up and gave Morticia a smirk, unnatural teeth showing.

"Have fun."

Death and the cloud disappeared, and everything returned to normal. Though the entire Common Room hadn't even breathed in the last five seconds since Carrow went down.

Tom raised his wand, the tip lighting red for a second, before saying, "Morticia Tangere Potter-Black is the victor! In return for defeating Court member, Pawn #1, she will now take up the position as state the rules of Slytherin House."

He then gave her an acknowledging nod. "You will come to my office and I will brief you on your new duties. Severus shall make sure Mr. Carrow's lodgings are changed before we return."

Morticia accepted Achmetha back, who praised her on her victory. She thanked him loudly, making sure the entire Common Room could see.

She was a threat.

She was not one to be trifled with.

Tom sat at his desk. The office was behind the Defense room. Tom favored green and silvers for his decorations. There was a portrait on the wall, of a man in dark green and black clothing. Resting atop his shoulders was a snake.

"Salazar, meet Morticia, my heir by magic. She is a Parselmouth and a Necromancer."

Morticia's eyes went wide. This was Salazar Slytherin. Where did Tom get a portrait of him? Most people thought the Founders' portraits were lost to time.

Salazar looked down at her with green eyes almost as bright as her own. He was studying her. She knew this very well. Lucius Malfoy tended to do it whenever she came around. Arcturus had done it as well, when they first met. Evaluating someone's worth just by their appearance.

She was dressed in thick, black robes, that kept every inch of skin except her hand and face, covered. Her hands were covered in long, forearm length, black gloves. Around her neck was the focal necklace. Her hair was pulled back in a long plait and her fringe covered her crimson scar. Around her shoulders, rested Achmetha, who wasn't giving the living world his attention at the moment.

§ _ **Is that a Sicarius Tenebrae?**_ §

§ _ **Yes, sir.**_ §

Slytherin's painted eyes glowed.

§ _ **Interesting.**_ §

"Yes," Tom interrupted. "Now Morticia, sit."

She did so, dragging her gaze away from the painted man, to look at her Head of House.

"You defeated Amycus Carrow. Despite his greatest efforts these past seven years, he has not managed to attain a higher ranking in the Court, than being the first Pawn. Every challenge he has issued has ended with him losing dreadfully.

Now, seeing as you have managed to defeat a member of the Court, you have won yourself his former position. This comes with a list of duties that you must follow through with and things that must be observed. Also, you get Amycus' old room. He shall room with his fellow seventh years from now on.

Only Court members can challenge other Court members. Normal students cannot challenge a Court member. Since you are now a Court member, you have the right to challenge anyone with a position higher than yours, for their position. Even the queen. I would not recommend doing that yet. You may be good, but it will be a while before you can match her. She is the High Ruler after all."

Morticia's brows shot upward in amazement. "So, what does a Pawn have to do? And are all the Pawns on equal ground, or is there a ranking among them as well?"

Tom smirked. "So glad you asked. You have the highest position among the Pawns. The Pawns have a special set of duties. You are a first year, so you may not know how to handle some of them, so we'll see now."

Tom handed over a sheet of parchment.

**1\. Must be able to give 'the talk' to anyone that comes to you with questions.**

**2\. Must be able to coach other students who inquire about how spells can be learned and mastered.**

**3\. Must keep an eye on the first years and if trouble springs up anywhere, cast any sort of protection around them and remain out of the skirmish.**

**4\. Keep your room immaculate.**

**5\. When an older Court member gives you an order, depending on what it is, you must do it.**

"So, there are stipulations on the last, because there are things I most certainly won't do. Sexual acts just because I don't want to. If it kills one of them, I'm not sure I'd care when it happened. I'm sure I could get over the emotional aspect later on. I'm not attacking anyone in another House. I'm not shunning someone because of their blood status. You know what, just nix the last rule. I'm not following that. And if someone tried to make me do something I don't want to, I'll summon Uncle Death and have Death deal with them. Carrow will suffer with his face like that for the rest of his life. I'm sure they'll learn soon enough."

Tom quirked an interest brow. "You think you'll be able to get out of one of the rules?"

"Yes. Just give me a different rule to make up for it. You know how perverted some people can be and unless you want me to kill students, I suggest you change it."

She talked a good game. Really, she didn't want to use her ability on anyone. After that whole vampire fiasco, she'd doubled her efforts to keep people out of her way. Which really sucked because it just kept them away from her.

"Fortunately for you, I  _will_  have to change the basics. How about I have you run errands for me or Severus when we need you?"

She nodded, "Much better. And safer. Thank you."

"I can see that this will cause many ripples. If they will be good or bad, I have yet to tell. Let's hope for the better."

* * *

"Since you will be spending more time at our table than your own, I think you should know that I suffer from a bloodline curse and I cannot physically touch my skin to another person's skin, lest they die a horrible death. By that, I mean I suck out their powers and life force."

Hermione stared at her for a moment, before nodding. " _Mors Atra_ , right? I read about it."

Seriously, Granger was more educated than most purebloods were. She really wanted to fit it. It was admirable.

"I have only willingly touched someone once and it was when a vampire pulled me into Knockturn Alley and tried to bite me. His skin turned black and he died within seconds. I'm a little faster now, but that's it. Nothing too major happened."

"So you want to make sure that I don't accidentally touch you?"

"Yes."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you!"

Morticia was left staring at the girl, wondering why she was so happy.

* * *

**A/N: Another one is done!**

**1\. Morticia used 1st year spells and a few Parselmagic spells that she learned from Tom.**

**2\. Pawn #1 isn't so big of a position.**

**3\. Hermione is a halfblood in case anyone missed it.**

**4\. Achmetha is Hebrew and means 'Brother of Death'.**

**5\. Sev isn't a biased ass in this. Tom is fair minded as well.**

**6\. I took Sicarius Tenebrae from my other fic, Harry Potter and the Neut Union.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	7. Living and Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a cool Muggle Studies class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTE** The movie, The Craft, came out in 1996. However I'm using it in this fic, so pretend it come out in 1990. I do not own The Craft.**NOTE**
> 
> The Basilisk is in this chapter.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK!**

****NOTE** The movie, The Craft, came out in 1996. However I'm using it in this fic, so pretend it come out in 1990. I do not own The Craft.**NOTE****

* * *

Morticia wasn't expecting her Muggle Studies class to be so interesting. But Professor Quirrell actually knew what he was talking about and he did it well. He actually had correct information and made every class interesting.

It was their tenth class since the beginning of term and he actually managed to find a way to watch films.

Apparently, technology worked fine around magic, you just couldn't cast magic on certain items.

He had a portable generator and a bunch of other things hooked up to it in order to play the film. But it was done. She could only hope that he acquired all of it legally.

"I want you all to see how the muggles have begun to view the magical world. So for the next few lessons, we'll be watching films based on the 'supernatural'. This is an American film, so there will probably be terminology you don't understand."

The film for their two block long period, was called The Craft. Adult situations would be mentioned and anyone with questions could either ask an older student or a professor. Morticia had a feeling that she was going to be approached later on.

They watched as a young girl - Sarah - transferred to a new school where she meets three other girls who believe in magic and practice the arts. They slowly integrate her into their group.

Nancy is the leader and by far the darkest of the four. She has no issue with cursing, lighting a fag, stealing, and talking about death like it was as simple as the weather. She lived in a very disgusting neighborhood and she and her mother were harassed by her step-father. She longed to be better and powerful.

Bonnie was severely scarred after being burned. She dressed in dark clothing and clutched her arms across her body in a mimicry of protecting herself. She was also quiet and soft spoken and judging by the fact that she knew how to 'cut' the right way, it was safe to assume that she was suicidal at some point. She longed to be beautiful and confident.

Rochelle was the only person of African descent in her school. She was a target of bullies often and carried around a lot of anger because of it. She longed for vengeance.

Sarah had nightmares and visions because of her powers which led her to attempting suicide in order to get away from it all. Her father wasn't very altogether in terms of parenting. Overall, she was the most mellow of the four. She also didn't come across as a threat.

By the end of the film however, she ends up being the one who is allowed to keep her powers, unlike the other three.

Nancy couldn't handle all the power and Bonnie and Rochelle couldn't handle the karma that came back on them for their actions.

While indeed a good film, there were so many loopholes in their magical application. It was slightly offensive, but better than most of the class had hoped for. Morticia was very open about it and considered watching it again.

Professor Quirrell stood in front of the telly and cleared his throat.

"This had a very good lesson. Do any of you know what it is?"

Morticia raised her hand. He nodded to her when no one else tried to answer.

"Nancy wasn't ready or responsible enough to handle whatever 'blessing' she received from Manon. She delved in too deeply and it consumed her. This parallels with magics. There are types - not just Dark Magic - that can be too great for some beings to handle. It will consume them, if they aren't ready."

Quirrell nodded, his bald head catching the light coming in from the windows.

"Exactly. Does anyone know why Sarah was the only one privileged to keep her magic in the end?"

Dean Thomas from Gryffindor, answered.

"Because she learned her lesson and asked for help from the store lady. She took the woman's advice and was able to channel the Spirit in order to beat the other three."

Quirrell gave a nod, "In essence. It wasn't just learning a lesson, however. She didn't ask for what Nancy wanted. All the power of Manon. She simply wanted to teach the other three a lesson, not kill them.

You see, magic isn't always about death or torture. Her reaction wasn't to kill them, but to help them learn and to help them not hurt others. Her instinct was to bind Nancy, not kill her. It shows character and kindness.

I do not have anything against muggles, but I was very impressed with the story behind this film. It shows magic being used in both wrong and right ways. It shows that muggles can indeed be a more optimistic sort of people in reference to the 'supernatural'."

He left them with that and told them not to bring their books for the next lesson, because they were going to be listening to some muggle music.

At dinner that very same day, Hermione came to the table smiling brighter than Morticia had ever seen before.

"Muggle Studies is a wonderful class. Professor Quirrell is doing such a wonderful job."

Morticia nodded, "He's introducing the good things first. To get everyone to have more positive outlook. When he start in on nuclear weapons though, I wonder how some will handle it."

Hermione frowned. "I can see what you mean. But wizards have war as well. I mean, there is a spell that causes instant death! Every people has a weapon of war and magicals are no different."

"True."

The boys at the table simply stared at them as they spoke of war. No one asked questions. No one looked particularly worried. All was well.

* * *

Tom Riddle was simply doing as the Minister had ordered when he was first made a professor of Hogwarts. As High Inquisitor, he had the power to add and take away. To write rules as often as he got rid of them. He didn't use the power often, but he very well could.

He hadn't seen much use in the beginning. Being a part of Hogwarts' Staff didn't seem as appealing. But then he was reminded of a little girl who would eventually be attending. Morticia Tangere Potter-Black would be a student in a few years' time.

He knew the prophecy had been in the Department of Mysteries. He'd been tempted to retrieve it many times over the years. After meeting Morticia, he went straight to the Ministry and found the space it had once rested, to be vacant. The words, 'Came to Pass' etched below Morticia's name on the panel.

She could in no way be a threat to him now. Though he'd only ever heard the first part of it, he couldn't be too careful. She defeated the Dark Lord. Tom was no longer the Dark Lord. He was himself.

That didn't mean he couldn't get on her good side.

Surprisingly though, she wasn't annoying. In fact, she made his excited.

He wasn't expecting a child to be so interesting! He wasn't expecting her to be such a marvel, but she was.

His once plan to gain her favor turned into a genuine caring for her. He wasn't just some colleague of Severus', he was Tom. A family friend. He hadn't expected that, but indeed he was invited to nearly everything involving Morticia. She looked up to him and always took time to speak with him.

He was apparently more fun' than her dead ancestors.

And Tom eventually found himself teaching her how to use her Parseltongue in Parselmagic! He hadn't thought he'd ever have anyone to teach, but she came along and proved to be an apt pupil. It was nice to have a student that didn't challenge his instructions and simply went along with what he said. She moved along a lot faster than the Hogwarts students did, because she didn't ask questions often and she didn't whine. Tom had truly been blessed.

He'd been undeniably angry to bump into her in Diagon Alley and learn that she had been accosted by a vampire. The fact that she committed her first kill at the age of ten, was not lost on him. Sure, he had killed long before then, but Morticia wasn't like him. She wasn't the kind to kill for revenge. She was simply protecting herself.

He didn't like the memory of her clutching her torn dress together. The blatant fear in her eyes. And the only good thing that came out of it, was the undeniable look of relief on her face when she laid eyes on him. She equated him to  _protection_ and  _safety_.

He had led her away and returned her to her godfathers with a brief explanation of what he knew from what he had seen.

It had been extraordinary to bring in the body. When he informed the Aurors that the vampire had attacked Morticia Potter, they were quick to drop murder charges against the girl. She suffered a bloodline curse - the Aurors had to be informed years ago - and she was defending herself.

There was no pity for the vampire. And his body was experimented on to determine what exactly the  _Mors Atra_  did to its victims.

Morticia was a fine apprentice as time moved on.

He made sure to prolong their absence in seeing one another until her first night at Hogwarts. It would be a shock for her, because she didn't know that he was a professor there.

And her first week. It was something else alright.

She added a muggleborn - whom he later learned was a halfblood - to her circle of friends. And she defeated a Court member. Yes, he may have been a Pawn, but it was still amazing for a first year. Especially since he was a seventh year and had more years of experience than her.

Morticia took to Hogwarts with a grace that few first years managed. She easily as able to influence her circle of friends, easing their way as well.

He wasn't shocked that she was one of the top students. Her interest in Herbology wasn't as high as the other classes, so she wasn't too fond of that class. It was obvious over how often she had to be forced to do her assignments for the class. Her little amount of rebellion. It was insignificant compared to what most other first year students did when getting used to life at a boarding school.

She was calm most of the time and took great care around others.

It was sad in a way. She could not interact like other children did. She was forced to be so cautious. To wear unimaginable amounts of clothing to keep everyone around her safe. She thanked him for teaching her the cooling charms years ago.

In a way it was Tom setting it right. She had the bloodline curse of the Black family because her parents felt that the adoption ritual was their only real chance at protecting their daughter from Voldemort, who was Tom's alter ego. It was his fault, in the long run.

He felt… guilt. She was an amazing child and she suffered a lack of physical affection because of his actions in the long run. He also took her parents from her. It didn't matter that their ghosts followed her around, she couldn't physically touch them.

In his own roundabout way, Tom was asking for forgiveness.

Though no one would ever know about it.

Tom cracked a small smile as he watched his little hatchlings play Exploding Snap. At least Morticia managed to surround herself with good potential friends.

* * *

"Muggles have odd names. And their groups names are odd as well," Draco huffed, looking at the cassette cover.

Morticia looked at it as well, mindful as she leaned into his personal space a bit. "ABBA is an okay name. Better than The Weird Sisters. If anything, the Sisters are odd, because none of them are girls."

Draco sniffed, "I suppose. The song isn't so bad, I'll admit."

True enough, it was pretty okay. The Winner Takes All.

Professor Quirrell moved on to the next song as Draco passed the cover to the next group of students to look over.

Morticia accepted the cover for the new one. Tears On My Pillow, Kylie Minogue.

Draco sighed, "Are they all love songs?"

"I hope not," Morticia answered, passing the cover back.

"This one's about a piano," Morticia said when she caught a look at the cover.

"How do you know?" Draco asked, looking at the paper in her hand. Paul McCartney stood in the center, holding a guitar in one hand and his other arm was pointing to the sky above him.

"You've never heard of an ivory keyed pianoforte?"

"Oh."

The song began and Draco turned to her in an absolute snit, "It too sounds like a love song."

"I guess you can construe it as such, but it could mean friendships or peace or something like that."

Poor Draco was reduced to an incoherent mess when the next song came on, proving that it too, was a love ballad. Stevie Wonder was calling someone and telling them he loved them. And poor Draco's head met the table repeatedly in a very non-Slytherin manner.

The next song might as well have been a love song. Morticia snickered into her gloved hand as Draco groaned.

One of their classmates huffed. Mu Li, a Hufflepuff, brother to Ravenclaw Sue Li. "We Japanese do not act like that," he said in response to the current song. Japanese Boy, by Aneka. "She sounds like a dying neko."

Draco for once, had to agree with a Hufflepuff. "It's horrid."

Morticia's humor had yet to fade. She'd never let Draco forget about the day he sided with a Hufflepuff.

The next song actually touched Morticia a bit. Draco wasn't as rude about this one. He had a liking for the piano and that was probably what made him take it seriously. Also, the singer had a rather unique tone quality.

Morticia hummed along.

_Don't tell me, it's not worth tryin' for,_

_You can't tell me, it's not worth dyin' for,_

_You know it's true,_

_Everything I do, I do it for you._

"I'm writing his name down for later. I like this," Morticia mumbled as she wrote the note to herself in the inside cover of her Muggle Studies book. Bryan Adams, Everything I Do(I Do It For You).

"I hate romance," Draco mumbled into their desk.

"Oh get over it, Dragon. You won't hate it in the future."

"Shove it, Morcy."

The last song was not about love. Mostly. In fact, it sounded more like something an addict would sing or write.

The Joker.

"Professor Quirrell, what's a 'midnight toker'?" one of the Hufflepuffs asked curiously.

Morticia snorted as Quirrell stuttered out that he didn't think he was fit to answer. Several Slytherin students turned to Morticia then, expecting her - as a Pawn - to know the answer.

She sighed and reluctantly informed them, "A person who smokes cannabis at night, preferably in the darkness where they cannot be caught."

There was a chorus of 'ooooh'.

Quirrell looked ready to faint, his face was so flushed.

Morticia didn't see the big deal. It was just a plant that when smoked, induced a lack of spatial awareness and many other things in reference to delusion.

Perhaps Quirrell was just that innocent.

Innocence didn't make the situation any less funny.

The class came to a close, leaving the students ready for lunch, where their lesson would most likely spread to the school.

News spread fast inside Hogwarts.

Hermione bounced to her seat when they all sat down. "How was your Muggle Studies class today?"

Draco mumbled about 'love' and glared at his cold sandwiches.

She frowned, looking to Morticia for help.

"He didn't like Professor Quirrell's choices. Almost all of them were love songs."

"Poorly done, love songs," Draco sniffed.

"All but one, really," Morticia shrugged. "I then had to explain what a midnight toker was, because the professor wouldn't."

Hermione choked on her tea. "Should you have told them what that is?"

"It's part of my duty as a Pawn. If Slytherins have questions, I must do my best to answer."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Amazing. Does it annoy you at all?"

"No. It's fine for me. It's sort of nice to be needed, even if only for something so ridiculous."

That sounded pathetic. Why did she have to say that?

Hermione didn't comment, which made Morticia eternally grateful. She hated focusing on the negative of everything. The fact that her mother was patting her head consolingly was enough.

Lunch passed with relatively nothing new to note. Sans her little slip up, it was a pretty good day.

* * *

Morticia had been having a good day, despite it being 31 October.

Her classes had been done easily. Her friends were excited for the evening feast. Morticia had managed to find a good room to spend an hour by herself.

She skipped the evening banquet, intent upon doing the ritual - even if it was illegal - like she had done every year since she could remember.

She sprinkled the ceremonial salt in a circle, outlining the shape with several candles of varying color. Inside the circle, she placed her Invisibility Cloak, a photograph of her parents dancing on an Autumn afternoon, an old bracelet of her mother's, and her parents' wands.

She lit the candles and waited as darkness descended upon the room. The only light source coming from the window, where a the moon shone brightly.

She waited in the silence, allowing the magics around her to do the work.

The moonlight shimmered in a silvery luminescent glow, slowly turning red as the time flew by. She wondered if anyone else noticed this abnormality, but most likely didn't. People were surprisingly ignorant of natural wonders around them.

Finally, the moon was a bright red, and the salt circle glowed white, making a pillar shoot up to the ceiling. And inside this transparent light, she could see people. Spectres. Many of them familiar to her from seeing them appear on her birthdays in past years. Iggy was the most noticeable of them all.

Her parents seemed to solidify on the other side of the room. She could see through them still, but there was more substance to them than before. They stepped forward until they could kneel beside her, taking her hands in theirs. Together, the three just watched their ancestors faces.

Time passed and none of them paid any heed. Only when the candles finally burned out, did the Ancestral Ritual cease functioning. The farewells of her family carried off like small whispers in a magical breeze.

Mum and dad smiled. Lily wrapped her arms around Morticia. "We're so proud of you," she whispered in the darkness.

James nodded. "Don't forget to clean up, though."

Morticia huffed. It had been one time! She never made the mistake again. Seriously.

She meticulously cleaned up her mess, making sure that no sign of her actions was left in the small room. She cast a few cleaning charms she had learned and nodded to herself, proud of her work. At home it was fine because Kreacher would normally clean it up. He was proud of her rituals. But at school, she had to be careful.

Once everything was in her bag, she left the room, her temporary physical parents floated behind her.

If she was lucky, she'd make it to the feast in time to filch a few snacks for having to return to the dungeons.

As she descended the staircase near the second floor entryway, when she heard it. A feminine scream.

Lily gasped and James immediately called, "Wand out, Morcy!"

Her wand was in hand instantly and she sprinted down the corridor, toward where another scream came from. Her parents floated ahead of her, turning the corner.

As she rounded the corner, she saw her mother entering the girl's lavatory, her father floating outside the doorway.

"Be careful," he warned.

Morticia nodded and slipped into the room, walking around the large marble wall carefully, eyes fluttering to and fro in worry.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

The large circular sinks in the center of the main part of the bathroom suffered under an explosive curse. Morticia turned to where it came from, finding her mother holding up a very weak barrier around none other than Hermione!

Backing the two of them into a corner, was what she could only assume was an amorphous demon. The type who weren't powerful enough for a solid, detailed form, but still able to cause a lot of problems.

She couldn't summon demons yet! She wasn't able to summon anything but Uncle Death and he couldn't always be there to save her all the time. And Achmetha wasn't with her.

§ _ **What is the ruckus?!**_ §

Morticia jerked around toward the sinks and the large, gaping hole amidst the rubble of the broken porcelain.

A snake?

§ _ **Tom? Is that you?**_ § the serpent called.

Morticia made the decision, hoping that it worked. § _ **I'm not Tom. My name is Morticia Potter-Black. Could you help me?**_ §

§ _ **Tom spoke of you, hatchling. Your are another heir of my grand master, Salazar. What need do you have of me?**_ §

This was Slytherin's Basilisk. Dear Merlin and Morgana.

§ _ **A demon somehow entered the school and is attacking my friend. Can you kill it? My skills are not advanced enough yet.**_ §

A drawn out hiss drew the attention of the demon. It turned slightly, catching sight of her. Morticia's stomach dropped in worry. Like that tome with the vampire.

§ _ **Close your eyes hatchling,**_ § came the smooth hiss of the Basilisk.

Morticia yelled loudly, for Hermione to hear, "Mione! Close your eyes and don't look until I tell you. The Basilisk's gaze will kill you otherwise!"

She briefly saw her friend drop to the ground and cover her head with her robed arms. Morticia closed her own eyes, shifting as she could feel the large creature slithering out of the pipes and into the dirtied bathroom.

There was a guttural growl, followed by a taunting hiss from the ancient snake.

§ _ **Your filth is not welcome among my home!**_ §

_**Growl.** _

_**Hiss.** _

§ _ **It is done, young hatchling.**_ §

Morticia sighed in relief, § _ **Thank you. May I know your name?**_ §

§ _ **I am known as Nerva, hatchling. Call upon me if you ever have need again.**_ §

After a few seconds, Lily's voice sounded, "You can look now. The Basilisk had gone back to the Chamber of Secrets."

Morticia opened her eyes, staring down at the hole. To think that Slytherin's Chamber was in the girl's bathroom.

Shaking herself off, she went to see if Hermione was okay.

The Ravenclaw pulled herself up from the floor and alternated between looking at Morticia and Lily. Finally, she exhaled quickly and threw herself into Morticia's arms. Said girl stiffened, leaning her head away. Not to be insulting, but because her face was the only exposed flesh on her body and she didn't want to accidentally kill her friend.

Hermione's cheek rested on Morticia's shoulder as she cried.

"I-I'd been in here b-because Ronald Weasley was b-being a completely git today. And I didn't want to celebrate b-because I was crying. And just as I go to leave, that  _thing_ appeared!"

"That was a demon. They tend to be difficult to bring down. It probably got in because this is the night the Veil between worlds is practically nonexistent. It could have traveled over without issue. I'm just glad I got here in time."

Hermione's headed moved a bit against her shoulder. She was nodding.

"What is going on here?"

Morticia felt relief at the sound of Tom's voice. She turned a bit, smiling at him as best as she could.

He was looking at the damaged sinks and then at her and then Lily. He paled a bit at seeing her before looking back and sighing.

"What happened?"

Morticia took the reins, as she was certain Hermione wasn't ready yet.

"I was skipping the feast for personal reasons and Mione had been in here all afternoon due to Weasley's rudeness. I was going down to the feast when I heard a scream and found Mione being attacked by a low level demon. One of Mione's spells broke the sinks which apparently caught the Nerva's attention and I asked him to kill the demon."

Tom surveyed the damaged room and waved his wand a few times, non-verbally fixing all the mess. The sinks returned to normal and the broken stalls which Morticia hadn't noticed until now, repaired themselves.

"Are either of you injured?"

"No," Morticia shook her head.

"N-no," Hermione sighed.

Tom hummed. "Nevertheless, I'd like you both to go to Madam Pomfrey and have her look you over. I will meet Ms. Granger in a few moments to escort her both back to Ravenclaw House. Morticia, I want you to head for the dungeons once finished."

She nodded and began pulling Hermione toward the doorway, Lily following.

She never heard Tom mumble, "Ten points to Slytherin for aiding a comrade and inter House unity."

* * *

Morticia was cornered when she entered the common room. He friends surrounded her, asking what had happened. Who was she to deny them the story? Besides, who wouldn't want to hear about their House Founder's familiar?

So she told the tale, carefully slipping past a few things so that they wouldn't know about her ritual. Also, the fact that her mother and father were visible to them all, cemented the whole story.

Tom entered the room a few moments after she finished, calling her over and ordering everyone else to go about their business. Je then cast a silencing charm just to be sure.

"Ms. Granger has been returned healthy and whole. What were you doing all by your lonesome?"

Morticia shrugged. First rule of life, never directly admit to anything you've done that could be potentially illegal, is illegal, or might make others suspicious.

"The usual."

Tom's eyes flew over to her parents and he seemed to piece everything together. "How was Iggy?"

_Translation: How was the ritual?_

She smiled, "I'm sure he's doing well."

_Translation: It went well._

"Wonderful. Make sure you eat something before going to bed. You did miss supper after all."

"Okay," hr head bobbed once.

His gloved hand patted her head a few times, before he turned and swept from the room. A House Elf popped into view beside her, proffering a large tray with all of her favorites.

"Thank you," she smiled, accepting the tray.

The Elf grinned, long ears flapping excitedly.

Morticia ate quickly, listening to Draco retell a story that the Bloody Baron had told at the dinner table. And then he went into Pansy's vomiting from the details of gore involved, making her giggle.

Pansy glared at her for the rest of the evening and she couldn't find it in her to care.

* * *

**A/N: Another one done!**

**The songs I used for this chapter all came out before August of 1990.**

**-Kylie Minogue- Tears On My Pillow. From Australia.**

**-Paul McCartney- Ebony and Ivory. From England, UK.**

**-Stevie Wonder- I Just Called to Say That I Love You. From Michigan, USA.**

**-Aneka- Japanese Boy. From Scotland, UK.**

**-ABBA- The Winner Takes All. From Stockholm, Sweden.**

**-The Steve Miller Band- The Joker. From Wisconson, USA.**

**-Bryan Adams- Everything I Do(I Do It For You). From Ontario, Canada.**

**-Culturally diverse music. So there.**

**-Morticia will have the ability to summon demons when she advances in her art.**

**-Since Quirrell isn't bad and not being possessed, no Troll. So, I did something else.**

**-What did you think of the Muggle Studies class?**

**Nerva- Roman roots and means 'strength'.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other HP/TMR/LV fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	8. Painful Hols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morcy finds the Mirror or Erised. Feels ensue.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"She  _still_  gets lost in the Dungeons."

"I do  _not_!" protested Morticia, glaring at Draco with everything she had. "I simply have misplaced… memories… of the whole layout… and sometimes… I require assistance… in getting… around."

She was staring at the table when she finally finished, realizing how ridiculous she sounded. So she got lost in the dungeons? So what? It wasn't  _that_ funny.

"I'm sorry, you don't  _what_?" Draco teased with a large grin.

"Sod off you tosspot," she spat angrily.

A collective 'oooo' rang through the Common Room.

Draco sputtered. Obviously he was not used to hearing Morticia spouting ugly words. But how could she resist? He was acting like a right twat.

No one said anything as they waited for Draco to comment. He never did. In fact, he sort of sat there, staring into the flames in the fireplace.

With the entertainment gone, the other students went back to their own work. Since it was obvious that nothing was going to get physical, it wasn't as interesting as it could have been.

* * *

Quidditch.

No matter what Sev said, he liked Quidditch a lot. He was very competitive over it too, making bets with Padfoot and Professor McGonagall when he thought no one would know.

Morticia found it hilarious that he was so easily rendered to what seemed to be petty squabbles over which Hogwarts House had the better Team. Slytherin obviously, especially since they had been winning for nine years in a row. But still, the arguments between Heads of House were great.

The game was rough - the color commentator was a Gryffindor that was rather funny. He was a friend of Fred and George, named Lee Jordan. His brand of humor was not accepted by everyone however, as McGonagall had to yell over him several times to get back to the game.

"JORDAN SO HELP ME-"

"Okay, okay. And it's another goal for Slytherin!"

Morticia stood by Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Vincent, Gregory, and Hermione, watching the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. So far, Gryffindor made no goals and it was half an hour into the game. However, Fred and George - the Beaters for the Gryffindor Team - had been knocking Slytherin's players for a nasty loop.

The Alpha Seeker had suffered two Bludgers to the chest already and the Beta Seeker had to be brought out. Morticia had to conclude that the swap was a good decision, because the Alpha Seeker was atrocious. He was not meant to be looking for a Snitch. In fact, she'd go so far as to say that he wasn't meant to be on a broom at all. He had terrible balance, he kept trying to get the attention of some Ravenclaw girl in the stands, and finally, he never noticed that the Snitch was hovering right above his head for ten minutes.

Fred and George removing him from the game had done Slytherin a favor in the long run.

The Beta Seeker, Hudson, was much better. As soon as he was on a broom, he shot off to where Morticia was looking at the Snitch, hovering above the middle goal post on the Slytherin side of the Pitch.

The Gryffindor Alpha Seeker - someone she hadn't bothered to get the name of - went right after him. The two swerved around the Pitch for several minutes, until Hudson suddenly ducked, allowing the Bludger that Fred had knocked his way, to his the Gryffindor Seeker.

Morticia couldn't help but laugh. Well played, turning their attacks against them.

George flew up beside his brother and cuffed him upside the head. Their bats beat together for a second, before they headed off to continue the game.

The Gryffindor Seeker was back in the game moments later and he sidled up to the Slytherin Seeker. And then, morticia noticed what Hudson was planning to do.

He started moving forward, before suddenly diving, but there was nothing for him to catch. The Snitch was over by the Slytherin hoops.

"AND HUDSON DIVES FOR THE SNITCH!" came Lee's voice, ringing out over the stands.

The two Seekers barreled toward the ground, before Hudson pulled up just in time and the Gryffindor Seeker crashed into the sandy Pitch.

"AND HUDSON EXECUTES THE VERY FIRST WRONSKI FEINT TO EVER HAPPEN AT HOGWARTS! FOR A SLYTHERIN, HE'S AN ALRIGHT BLOKE!"

Morticia and Draco jumped up and cheered happily. Of course a Slytherin would be the one to dare such a dangerous move and execute it flawlessly! Morticia looked across the Pitch, seeing Sev smirking at McGonagall who was rolling her eyes.

Hudson pulled up and looked around the stadium.

"The Snitch is beside Flint's sleeve," Morticia commented aloud, making her friends all turn to look for it. Flint was flying a straight line, catching up to his other Chasers. He didn't notice the small ball of gold and no one else seemed to as well.

Hudson finally got back into the game as he suddenly shot off toward Flint, who looked slightly worried at the Seeker that was rocketing toward him. The Chaser veered sharply to his right,making his broom spin multiple time. He just barely managed to stay on and keep himself upright. And just as he went to throw Hudson a dirty look, the younger teen snatched the Snitch out of the air right in front of his face.

"HUDSON HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH. HUDSON RECEIVES 150 POINTS FOR CATCHING THE SNITCH!" rang out Lee's voice across the stadium.

Madam Hood flew into the center of the Pitch and blew her whistle, "SLYTHERIN WINS!"

A cheer erupted from the Slytherins in attendance and Morticia could see Severus taking something from McGonagall's hands. The Scottish woman looked vexed, lips pursed tightly.

Slytherin had a party befitting nobles. There was no ridiculous dancing that some had described Gryffindor parties to be - and they refused to answer how they knew that - and it was basically a calm atmosphere with cheerful words and a lot of food appearing around the Common Room. Morticia was sick of seeing overly touchy couples. Couldn't they go elsewhere?

Though she was outwardly spiteful toward such things, she knew that buried deep down, she was just jealous. Not a very attractive emotion, but as someone who was deprived of the warmth of physical touch with others and who longed to be able to hold her Sev and Padfoot, she felt she was entitled to a bit of the ugliness that was jealousy.

Tom saved her from having to witness more lovey doveyness, by taking her to his office to help him with grading assignments. One of those jobs as a Pawn.

She worked diligently, frowning lightly to herself.

Tom's large, gloved hand fell upon the crown of her head and she looked up.

"It won't always be this way," he said softly.

Without her permission, her mouth quirked at the corners.

"I know."

They returned to their work and Morticia felt marginally better.

Tom had that effect.

* * *

Achmetha was wrapped around Morticia as she walked around the rooms, making sure that the Slytherin students who were heading home for the hols were packed up.

She had to help some with moving their belongings from one place to another. Eventually, all of the first through third years were ready to depart at any moment. The rest of the years assured her that they didn't need help. She was sure that they were just scared of Achmetha, since he was so rare and was the most deadly breed of snake to exist.

Morticia was staying at Hogwarts and Sirius would be coming up to spend the hols at the castle. Since Sev would have a lot of work to do, he wouldn't have been able to go home until Christmas Eve, so they decided that their hols would be spent at the castle.

Tom was also staying back, along with a few other professors which included McGonagall, Sinistra, Flitwick, Dumbledore, and Quirrell. Only about fifty students out of the near one thousand, remained for the holiday.

Hogwarts was spectacularly decorated for the Winter holidays. Every arch and banister in the castle were covered in 'Never-Melt-Away-Icicles' that Professor Flitwick created. They were tinted white and a bit transparent. The effect would be called 'frosted' in the muggle world.

The walls had been festooned with various colors that pertained to the four Hogwarts Houses. All pillars were wrapped in red and green ribbons. The candles in the Great Hall were more decorative than normal, varying between gold, red, and green. The wax melted into different colors though, which was a nice touch. Beneath the candles, fell snow that disappeared a few feet above where heads usually rested when some were standing.

The Groundskeeper - Rubeus Hagrid - had dragged in a large tree that he placed in the far end of the Great Hall, on the left hand side. Professor Flitwick proceeded to impress the remaining students by levitating various golden decorations onto the tree and shooting strings of golden tinsel from his wand.

A few wreaths placed here and there and everything was appropriately Christmassy.

The best of things, was that Morticia got to spend time with Fred and George, Theodore - whom the twins weren't mean to - and got to prank Ronald and he never knew!

Slytherin/Gryffindor bonding could be no better than that.

One of the best things to happen during the hols, was when she got to visit Hogsmeade for the first time, in order to shop for gifts.

Sev had a liking for muggle literature and one of the shops - Tomes and Scrolls - had muggle books as well. She bought him the complete works of J.R.R. Tolkien. Nothing better than reading about Hobbits defying the odds and surviving ridiculous adventures.

Sirius was a much easier person to please. She got him a bag from Honeydukes.

For her friends, she had a mix of things. Draco got a poster of a Hungarian Horntail that was magically animated. Hermione would get a special trunk that had a library. The twins would get a basket of Zonko's products discreetly filled with Gallons to help them with their experimenting for their plans for a Joke Shop. For the other boys she usually spent time with, she got the basic box of Every Flavor Beans and a card of festive greetings.

Tom. His gifts were the most important. She didn't know why she felt such, but ever since meeting him, she felt a connection and always went out with his presents.

And Tom's birthday was the last day of the year, so she had to make it good, because she'd noticed years previous that he wasn't too fond of celebrating it. She hoped to change his perspective over the years. Then maybe he'd enjoy it one day.

In Tomes and Scrolls, she approached the old man behind the counter.

"What can I do for you, little miss?" he asked as he cleaned off the counter top.

"I'm looking for a gift for a friend. For Christmas and then his birthday at the end of the month. He normally doesn't like holidays and I want him to like these. He likes to read older tomes and learn things that are considered ancient. Do you have any old books?"

"A few," he nodded, placing the rag down and motioning for her to follow him to a dark corner of the shop, where a dusty bookshelf stood.

Only scrolls littered its shelves.

"Some of these are as old as Hogwarts. I hope you can find something."

She thanked him and went about rummaging.

Astronomy, Potions, History of Egypt?

Her hand paused on a emerald handle, which she grasped carefully and pulled it out from underneath the other scrolls. A green seal rested in the center of the rolled up parchment. There was a snake on the center with several squiggles that she recognized to be Parselscript, surrounding it.

It was a scroll in Parseltongue!

§ _ **Open,**_ § she hissed.

The scrolled gave a low hiss in return and unraveled a bit, allowing her to open it up. They were locator spells. But the writing cut off at the end, like it was waiting for a companion piece.

She looked up at the shelf, eyes trying to spot the other half of the instructions.

At the very top, was a similar green handle.

With great concentration, she held out her hand and demanded, § _ **Come.**_ §

It lifted from its place and slowly floated down to her outstretched palms. She opened it as well and placed it beside the other on the floor.

§ _ **When the brothers are united side by side, the paths of Salazar shall be revealed. -Salazar Slytherin.**_ §

She stared, before gaping.

Salazar Slytherin wrote these scrolls!

Tom's present was the best of surprises and she couldn't wait to see his face!

* * *

A very elaborate prank involving feathers, murtlap essence, and Padfoot in dog form, was how Morticia was awoken on Christmas Eve morning. Needless to say, she required a long shower and extensive cleansing charms for her hair, which suffered the unwanted assault the most.

The whole day was a mess.

Padfoot went out for a bit after breakfast and came back in with Moony. They, along with the twins, had a snowball fight. Sev and Tom were too proper to join in. Also, they had paperwork to do, so fun wasn't meant to happen yet.

Lunch was eaten in the Slytherin Common Room, with Tom and Sev sitting by the fire, sipping tea. Moony was on the floor, reading and Padfoot was in his Animagus form with Morticia strewn across his warm, furry body. The only time she could have a sort of skin contact with him.

That night, Morticia set out all the gifts for her friend and family currently staying at Hogwarts having sent off the rest already. The house Elves would be delivering the rest to their proper places.

She bundled herself and Achmetha in her duvet, listening to the faint magical singing drifting from the mistletoe in the doorway of the first year girl's dorm. She fell unconscious quickly.

* * *

Christmas was always a holiday where she awoke early. She was downstairs, waiting in the Common Room, for everyone else. Achmetha sprawled out next to the fire to get warm.

Her parents floated through the wall on the far end of the room and took a seat on either side of her.

"Merry Christmas, love," Lily smiled, patting her head.

"Happy Christmas," she smiled.

James winked, "There looks to be a heavy layer of snow outside, ready for the best of wars?"

"The twins will be pleased."

"Speaking to Prongs and Lily-Flower again?!"

The three turned to the door, where Padfoot was rushing in, grinning. Thrown over his back was a large green bag with a silver drawstring.

"Yes. They wish you all a happy day, Paddy."

"Cool," he placed the bag down and grinned wider. "Moony, Sev, and your Tom are coming."

She huffed. "He's not  _my_ Tom," she mumbled.

"No," Sirius agreed. "You just wish he could be."

She chucked her slipper at him, making him laugh.

"Will you stop aggravating the poor child, Sirius? She'll become downright pouty otherwise," Sev commented as he strode into the room. Today, he was wearing a little bit of green, probably for the festive mood.

" _I_  do not pout," Morticia insisted.

§ _ **Yes you do,**_ § came Tom's silken hiss. He was smirking at her.

She flushed. § _ **Don't agree with them! You're supposed to be on my side, Tom!**_ §

Slithering on the cold floor beside him, was Nagini, who immediately moved over to Achmetha's side, stretching out beside him. She was just a little bit smaller than he.

Morticia was sure that Nagini had a crush on Achmetha.

Tom's mischievous smile was seared into her brain. Teasing her. Unfair.

"We have our collected gifts!" Sirius cheered, waving his wand at the green bag and levitating all the presents out. He made the piles and grinned to himself.

"Morcy should go first, since she's the youngest."

Morticia's pile was rather large in her opinion. Almost as tall as she was when sitting on the Common Room sofa.

From Sirius, she received a Nimbus 2000, which would of course have to go home, but it was nice to have for summer. She'd be trying out for the team next year - as Alpha Seeker of course - and she'd have time to acclimatize herself with it.

Sev gave her a magical portfolio for her assignments and sketches and a pack of fanciful canisters for important essays and sketches to be rolled up and slipped inside to protect them from external damage. Everything was red, her favorite color of course.

Moony had wrapped an elaborately carved box for her. It was a dark metal, with delicately placed red gemstones. When she opened the lid, it played a familiar tune. The Addams Family theme song. A music box. Inside, beside the music that was playing, was a very Victorian piece of jewelry. Black and embedded with bright red rubies. It was an older version of a choker and it was amazing.

She carefully hugged the man tightly. She couldn't wait to wear it.

She saved Tom's gift for last, moving on to the things she received from her friends and from random people still sending thank you gifts for destroying the Dark Lord. Her family obviously got rid of anything bad before handing her anything. They were smart like that.

Hermione bought her a very large assortment of sweets from a special shop in Diagon Alley. Draco went lavish, purchasing a very expensive pair of black, gloves for her and managed to get the Goblins of Gringotts to enchant them for protective purposes. Blaise sent her a book on legal curses to expand her knowledge. Theodore sent her a very interesting addition to her focal necklace. a Kelpie fang. Vincent and Gregory sent her chocolates. The twins sent her a box of their present creations to try out. Their mother sent her a ruby red jumper, with a black, stylish 'M' decorating the center.

Finally, she moved on to Tom's gift.

The box was the largest there. Delicately wrapped in green paper and a small silver bow on the top corner.

She was careful with opening it and pulling the flaps aside.

Books about Necromancy, in Parseltongue. They were layered inside the box and created a small niche in the center, where a smooth, velvety, green blanket rested and on top of it, was the largest fang she'd ever seen.

§ _ **It's a fang from Nerva,**_ § Tom's sibilant hiss broke through her consciousness.

Nerva was over a thousand years old. And Tom gave her the fang of a thousand year old Basilisk for her focal necklace!

She couldn't decide which was best, but she simply heaved herself off of the sofa and threw herself into Tom's embrace. Since her face was the only visible part of her skin, she was glad that she was short, so there was no risk of Tom getting hurt because of her.

He was gently patting her back and she resisted - just barely - the urge to cry. She had many moments like this, but she didn't want to cry in front of Tom, or Sev, or even Moony and Padfoot. They'd understand it most of course, but it was just something that she felt he had to weather on her own. She couldn't rely on everyone else for emotional support. She had to just accept it. And then things would be okay.

Everyone else took care of their gifts, Morticia barely containing her excitement when Tom picked up the rectangular gift she'd wrapped for him.

He carefully unwrapped it, revealing the first part of the Salazar scroll.

He hissed at it and unraveled it much like she had. His gaze shifted to her own, his minty, green eyes alight with interest and vague excitement.

"This was written by Salazar?"

"Yes," she nodded frantically.

He stared at the Parselscript, a mall smile spreading across his lips. "Thank you, Morcy."

She beamed, positively giddy. He didn't often refer to her by her nickname and it made her happy to know that he cared more than he sometimes let show.

Ignoring her mother's giggles, she hugged the man again.

It was a good turnout.

* * *

Morticia was awoken randomly, in the middle of the night.

She didn't feel tired. In fact, she felt well rested, even though it was dark outside the window. But even when she rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep, something just wasn't letting her drift off.

With a huff, she sat up. No use in sitting there doing nothing. But what could she do in the middle of the night?

Inspiration struck almost instantly.

She was in Hogwarts. It was night time. She was alone. For the most part.

With an easy flourish, she summoned her Invisibility Cloak from her trunk and slipped it on over her dressing gown.

She slipped from the dorm and past the Common Room easily. The dungeon was cold, but she was warm under her cloak. Her cloak which was special and kept her warm no matter what.

She really wanted to know what was on the third floor and this was the time to do so.

So she padded up to the entrance hall and then to the grand staircase. She passed Peeves the Poltergeist on the way. He was messing with the suits of armor again.

She stepped into the third floor corridor and was shocked when the torches along the wall lit. Even though she couldn't be seen, the magic still sensed her there.

She carefully passed down the fire lit corridor, looking around. Nothing but a rickety looking wooden door at the end. So it had to be behind the door then.

It was locked, but not for long.

She opened the door slowly, grimacing when it creaked loudly.

What lay beyond however, was just too much.

Cerberus. Hell Hound. In Hogwarts.

Was Dumbledore fucking insane?!

If looking at a three headed dog with giant paws and sharp teeth wasn't bad enough, to truly add the terror, it was awake and looking at the doorway like it expected someone to be there. And all three heads sniffed at once, before a thunderous growl resonated from within its chest. Morticia would swear that it made the room tremble.

And then the leftmost head barked loudly, making the other two react as well.

Morticia jumped back through the doorway when the creature  _lunged_!

When the eyes zeroed on a point, she knew it finally saw her. Her cloak had fallen off in the rush to get away.

She scrambled to her feet and grabbed the wooden door, slamming it shut. And the only thing she saw before her view of the dog was cut off, was a small brown door, where the dog's paws rested. Odd.

Once the door was locked, she slipped the cloak back on and left the corridor as quickly as possible.

'Painful death' would have been right had she gone any further.

What could benefit from keeping a large, three headed dog in a school of children? Who decided to put it there?

Once again, had Dumbledore finally gone around the bend?

Down the staircase, she rushed back to the dungeon, nearly hissing when she almost ran over Mrs. Norris.

The cat's eyes looked around, ears pricked up, listening to Morticia's hurried steps and labored breaths.

Morticia wasn't allowed a moment of rest as the bloody cat gave chase. After blank air!

Morticia reached the nearest door and opened it. Locking it instantly, so the demon cat couldn't bug her more.

She plopped to the floor, taking a few deep breaths to get her lungs to stop burning. She hated running.

Mirror.

Her attention snapped to the side when a dark shape flashed past her peripherals. There was a large mirror in the center of the abandoned classroom that she'd taken refuge within.

It was elegant and had elaborate carvings of runes on the sides of the gold. Writing on the top that she had no idea what it meant.

She rolled to her knees, pushing herself to her feet.

Her form looked rough with the hair all over the place from rolling around in her slumber.

There was magic within the mirror, that much was obvious. It seemed to hum with power, now that she paid more attention to it.

And as she got closer, her own form became clearer. Finally, standing right before it, she could see several other figures materialize behind her.

The view shifted a bit and the edges of her vision seemed a little fuzzy.

She stood between her parents, who were both in color and not silvery. Their hands rested on her shoulders comfortingly. Behind them were Sev, Sirius, and Moony. They were all smiling at her and she could see the pride in their eyes.

Then... she seemed to grow, until she was at equal height to her mother.

And Tom suddenly swept into view, taking her hand and gently kissing the back of it, before sending her a roguish smile.

This was all happy and good, but what stood out to her most, was the fact that she was garbed in a red spaghetti strap sundress. And no one was wearing gloves.

That was the big shock that seemed to wake her from her daze.

Because she'd longed for years to be able to touch others, and she knew that she hadn't met her soulmate or bonded with them yet.

Tears fell, hot, burning more like.

It wasn't real.

* * *

Tom Riddle sat up when his wards went off. One of his Slytherins had left the Common Room.

With not many students left behind, he had a pretty good idea of who it was.

He climbed out of bed and slipped on his casual robes.

What was Morticia doing out so late?

A moment later, the wards for the third floor corridor went off. He sped up his movements. She wasn't so foolish to go into a presumably dangerous corridor by herself, was she?

He could only pray that a Gryffindor was being their usual idiotic self and that Morticia was not the cause of this disturbance. But seeing as she was sneaking about the castle at the moment, the possibility was high.

When he reached the corridor, the torches weren't lit and everything seemed peaceful, but Morticia hadn't covered her tracks very well. She locked the door that hid Fluffy - ridiculous name for a Hell Hound - with a Parselmagic lock.

So she wasn't there any longer. At least that was something.

And his wards went off again.

He told Dumbledore that putting the Mirror or Erised in an abandoned Potions classroom was a foolish move. Though children had less of a chance to be caught in the wonderment of the mirror, it was still dangerous to keep where children could very well happen upon it and get sucked into the fascination of their strongest desires.

Mrs. Norris was sitting outside the room, tail swishing in agitation. She looked up at him, yellow eyes bright.

"Someone is in there?"

She nodded once. A smart feline.

"I'll deal with it."

She nodded once more and moved down the corridor.

That cat had to be part Kneazle, because she was too smart to be normal.

He gently pushed the door open, managing to catch himself before trodding on the discarded Invisibility Cloak. He picked it up and hung it over his forearm.

Ahead of him, was Morticia.

She was standing, with her nose pressed up against the glass of the Mirror of Erised.

"Morticia," he called quietly.

She gave no response.

"Morticia!" he tried again, stepping closer.

"I hear you," came her soft voice.

"I'm just… basking in this. Wishing it were real."

She sounded too small and scared. He didn't like it.

He carefully placed his hands on her shoulders and drew her away from the enchanted mirror.

She did not turn to face him, so he had to step up beside her to see how she was handling it.

Her face was red, eyes puffy and leaking tears.

"Morcy, are you well?"

Obviously she wasn't, but he needed to know what exactly was wrong with her.

"This mirror shows us what we want, right?"

"Our heart's desires, yes."

She gave a low hum, still frowning.

"If it's not too invasive, may I know what you see?"

She reached out and touched the glass with the tips of her fingers. She gave a sigh and looked up at him, a perfect picture of sadness.

"It's me, but a little older. Mum and dad are alive. Sev, Padfoot, and Moony are in the background. Everyone is smiling at me."

Tom didn't really see what was so sad about this mental picture. It seemed more cheerful in his opinion.

"And then  _you_ swept into view."

What?

"You're smiling too as you do the gentlemanly thing and kiss my hand after bowing."

That still didn't sound sad. In fact, it sounded my like a fantasy of a crush.

"The only thing that depresses me, is that I'm in a pretty sundress and none of us are wearing gloves. And we're touching like there is no danger at the possibility."

So that was it.

The poor child longed most for physical contact with her loved ones.

And dammit it was Tom's fault!

He guided her away from the vision and slipped her cloak over her shoulders. "Let's get you to bed. Things will be alright in the morning."

She allowed him to lead her away, only glancing back at the magic mirror once.

* * *

Morticia didn't necessarily get over her sadness in the next few days. She simply clung to Tom's side, refusing to really react to anyone else.

She was cognizant of her surroundings enough to gift him with a birthday present, which turned out to be a Part 2 of the first scroll he'd gotten for Christmas.

What was amazing, was that Salazar - who had seen the scrolls from his portrait - told him what they were. Instructions in some spell work yes, but putting that together would allow them to combine and on the back was a map of Salazar's secrets rooms in Hogwarts.

He'd loved it and didn't hold his reaction back, because the poor child had been so morose the past few days and seeing Tom's genuine love for his gift, seemed to bring her out of her funk.

"Tom, what did you see in the fancy mirror?"

He jerked out of his stupor to look at the little girl curled up on his sofa with Nagini and Achmetha.

He frowned, "I simply saw myself holding a young woman, but her features were elusive. I'm certain she has dark hair though. Around us are several children."

"So... you want a family?"

He thought about it for a second and then nodded.

"Yes."

She sighed, "My vision wasn't pathetic, right?"

"Not at all," he replied without hesitation.

She gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Tom."

* * *

**A/N: Another one is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	9. Of Dark Lords and Advancements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grindels is freed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS BELOW. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Two figures hunched over their chairs, speaking in hushed tones. One was dressed in a long, tattered brown robe that was the prisoner's garbs, provided by the prison. The other in opulent periwinkle blue robes, littered with orange stars that fluttered on the clothing.

Both were of the appearance of being extremely old, with wrinkles and pock marks littering their faces. But that was not the truth.

Magicals always aged at a far slower rate than muggles. Though both were at least one hundred and nine years old, neither were physically past their prime. In fact, mass glamours his their true appearances from the world.

Both wizards bent closer, conferring in rasping whispers. The younger was not pleased judging by his tone with the older.

"I want out of here!" he hissed, his seemingly yellowed teeth bared threateningly.

The other nodded patiently, "You will be soon, my dear friend. Soon."

"Do not disappoint me!"

"Never," the eldest whispered in reverence.

Lightning flashed outside, lighting up the small cell through the window. Two pairs of blue eyes shone eerily in the darkness.

"Then the plan will unfold soon."

* * *

The conclusion of the holidays went by a lot faster once Morticia got over her brief episode. And thankfully, no one mentioned it again, letting her pretend that nothing happened besides her running into a Cerberus and running away from it.

Of course once Draco returned, she told him what she ran into, making him nearly spit fire. He suggested telling his father - who was on the Board of Hogwarts Governors - and have him do something about it. She was skeptical about it though.

After thinking about it long enough, she remembered that the dog was standing on a small door. Which meant it was guarding whatever was beneath it. She wanted to know what it was, but the whole three headed dog standing above it, was enough to stop her. She didn't feel like dying yet. Unless she brought Nerva with her to kill it.

But how would she slip a sixty foot Basilisk up two floors without students, staff, ghosts, or portraits noticing? She didn't know disillusionment charms yet. She didn't know how to make things invisible. So that pretty much left her to do the dirty work. And she really didn't want to do any work.

And if Tom found out what she was planning, he would be so disappointed. So she needed to make sure that she was sly. She had to be slippery. She could not afford to have Tom looking at her in any way that wasn't positive.

It wasn't that she longed for his approval or anything. She just… didn't like it when he wasn't happy with her. That was it. Nothing wrong with wanting the person you admire to like you. It was a normal thing for people. She was certain of it.

* * *

Professor Quirrell was standing in front of his desk when they came in. In his hands, was a large, grey object.

They took their seats immediately, Morticia and Draco in the same spots as they always shared.

"In this class, I will be introducing you to newer muggle technology. This came out this past year and I purchased it for the class. This is a Game Boy, made by the Japanese company, Nintendo. This uses four AA batteries in order to function. We have already learned what batteries are, so I will continue to explain."

With a swish of his wand, a large posted levitated off the floor and attached to the wall.

"This is what I hold in my hand. The black button with arrows pointing in different directions, is the directional pad. It controls where you are going. The 'A' button on the right side, acts as your acceptance. You press 'A' and you agree on the choice given. The 'B' button can be sometimes used to return you to the previous menu or selection given. The 'Start' button will allow you to pause the game and it will stay frozen in place until you press the 'Start' button once more to resume play. The 'Select' button usually has a different meaning for a different game. On the left side of the Game Boy is a small knob that focuses on the coloration of the presented screen. On the right side is the volume dial, allowing you to make it louder or softer. On the top is the 'ON/OFF' switch and on the back in the place where you slide the game cartridge. Nothing will happen if a game is not inserted."

Professor Quirrell waved his wand again and suddenly, a pair of hands appeared on the poster of the Game Boy.

"I have charmed the poster to be connected to the Game Boy in my hands. Watch closely as I use the system."

His right hand moved up and his right index finger moved a bit. The screen in the center went from blank, to black, with a silver line shooting from the left side, to the right side. The words 'Game Boy' appeared, before fading to black.

The class sat enraptured as his thumbs moved carefully, him explaining each of the movements so they could understand.

Ten minutes later, after Professor Quirrell ended his game of 'Tetris', he gave them a pop quiz on the terms he used since the beginning of class. What specific buttons were for and when to use them.

Morticia left the classroom, wanting a Game Boy of her own.

Draco had been one of the most shocked. "I can't believe these things work. I was always told Muggle technology doesn't work here, but the professor has been proving that wrong."

"Oh please, it's just a lie to keep magical Britain behind the times. If magic and electronics really didn't work, how do you think Muggleborns manage to grow up? How do you think the Hogwarts Express works with all of the electronics aboard it when magicals are inside?"

"Point taken."

* * *

A few days later, lunch was disrupted by Draco's extremely loud squeal. Several students looked over in question, but the blond ignored them in favor of rummaging through his pocket and depositing his Pygmy Dragon Egg on the table.

All the students nearby, leaned in closely, seeing it begin to twitch and wiggle from side to side.

The egg, which was as white as fresh fallen snow, rolled onto it's side. A claw suddenly pierced through the top, breaking the shell open. More claws appeared, chiping away at the shell until the pygmy inside could crawl out.

More like fell out.

The egg rolled over and the small being flopped out of it.

It was adorable!

A tiny dragon the size of Draco's hand, stumbled around on the table. It was black, with blue markings on the tail and around the eyes. The eyes were blue, like its markings and it made the cutest of noises.

Achmetha slithered into the table and stuck his tongue out, scenting the hatchling.

§ _ **Clean,**_ § he hissed.

Draco was flipping through a small book that the shop owner had given him when he purchased the egg. Because all eggs were white, there was no telling what was inside.

He gasped. "I have the rarest kind of Pygmy Dragon!"

Everyone leaned in waiting with anticipation.

He grinned, "An Azul Vasu! The rarest of the Vasu!"

"And what gender is it?" asked Blaise Zabini.

Morticia leaned into the small dragon and hissed, § _ **Lovely one, will you tell us your gender?**_ §

The Pygmy turned to face her and in a very choppy, slang of Parseltongue, said, § _ **Imma male, great Speaka.**_ §

She snorted, "He's a male,"

"What's so funny?" Draco demanded, scooping up the Pygmy.

"He has an accent and a dialect of Parseltongue. It's so cute!"

"Hmph," Draco huffed. "I'll call him Vajra. It was the name of a wizard I met in India last year. He was a serpent charmer and he was amazing!"

The group welcomed the little dragon among them, Achmetha coaxing it along with some food.

Vajra chirped around, happily chasing his tail and purring when someone reached out to pet him.

Hermione even had Crookshanks scent him just to be certain that they got along. The feline was very tolerant of the miniature dragon jumping all over it. It was cute.

* * *

Morticia was walking along the corridors, listening to her parents as they explained something about runes and how to properly use then when warding, when she turned a wide corner and slammed into somebody.

She backed up, raising her hands, "I'm so sorry!"

Standing in front of her, was an extremely tall wizard with a beard even longer than Dumbledore's! He didn't wear spectacles though and though he had white hair, his face wasn't wrinkled or even showed signs of much aging.

He smiled down at her. "It's quite alright. I was caught in my thoughts and never noticed you. We're both at fault, mon petit."

She smiled. "Okay. I'm Morticia Black."

"Nicolas Flamel," he responded, shaking her extended, gloved hand.

"The famous alchemist?" she asked in surprise.

"The one and only," he grinned.

James and Lily were gaping from the side.

"Tell me," Nicolas began, looking at her focal necklace. "Are a Necromancer?"

"Yes, sir. Level Three. I'm not good enough yet, but I'll get there."

Nicolas smiled, "Perhaps you should take up Alchemy. It may make it easier for you. Ancient Runes and Arithmancy will also further your understand. Even if you were to read various texts, you'd need the foundational work from both to build your knowledge and understanding upon."

She  _was_  studying Runes, but now she had to add the other to it. She at least knew what classes she was taking in a few years time.

"Thanks."

He smiled kindly, "If you ever feel like taking up Alchemy, I live in Toulouse, within Chateau Bachnin. I no longer take mail and am most likely within my study most of the day."

"Okay."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle Potter," Nicolas said with a bow, before continuing on his way, leaving her gaping at him. He knew who she was!

* * *

That evening in the Slytherin Common Room, Tom and Sev entered swiftly, calling for all attention to be on them. Their slight frantic tones had everyone on their guard instantly, all cheer and laughter dying away to eerie silence.

"I've just learned from the Headmaster that Gellert Grindelwald has somehow managed to escape from Nurmengard," explained Tom. "Therefore, the school has been put on alert and all trips to Hogsmeade have been cancelled for the rest of the year, I am sorry. Your safety is more important than a pack of sweets and some gum," Tom said calmly.

The students however, were not calm. Several complaints rose from the crowd and a death glare from Lord Slytherin, shut them up immediately.

"You have only four months of school left, it won't kill you. Besides, there is such a things as owl orders. For the couples, I'm sure you can find a shady alcove instead of some random, dirty alley."

Some people blushed and looked away. Morticia snorted because it was funny how Tom liked to push everyone's buttons.

"You will be escorted to outside lessons by a professor at all times. Other than classes, you will not be permitted to leave the castle. I would not put it past Grindelwald to use the children against the Headmaster in order to enact his revenge."

"Why doesn't Dumbledore leave then?" Terence Higgs asked.

"He feels that he'd be of more use here, than anywhere else. I do not understand the workings of Albus' mind."

"He's going to get us killed," someone murmured.

"Not while I am here," Tom insisted. "I am a Master in several fields and I am quite confident in my abilities. Dumbledore is old, I however, am not."

"So if Grindelwald does come, are we expected to stay in the castle?" Morticia asked, gaining everyone's attention instantly.

Tom shook his head. "In the event of an attack on the school, every other House will be led into the Slytherin Common Room. From here, I will open the one of the entrances that leads to the Chamber of Secrets and we will travel down in a calm manner and the other professors and I will lead you out of another entrance that comes out to the Forbidden Forest. Between the professors and the seventh years, we should be able to handle any creatures that might attack us."

It was a sound plan. And with only Morticia and Tom as the only Speakers, only they could open or close the entrances.

"If worst comes to worst before we can evacuate everyone, I will simply have to unleash the Basilisk."

Gasps filled the room.

"Yes. Nerva is one thousand years old. He is unaffected by magic. He is also extremely fast. Should the situation call for it, he will defend Hogwarts as he is meant to. We also have an Acromantula Colony in the forest and a Cerberus on hand should the need for defense arise."

* * *

Tom was not feeling as confident as he posed for his snakes. Gellert Grindelwald was a Dark Lord. Before Voldemort, he was considered the greatest and most terrifying Dark Lord in history. He may be as old as Albus was, but there were rituals. All sorts of Dark and Forgotten rituals that could easily return youth. Tom was not blind to these avenues.

He and Severus were probably the most alert of all the professors. Tom had already alerted every secret passageway in the castle to open for the students should danger happen upon them. Being a Parselmouth had its quirks when one resided in the home of their ancestor who created the castle.

Albus though. He was sitting back, sucking on his bloody sherbet lemons and acting as if everything was fine. He was damn certain that Grindelwald wouldn't dare attack Hogwarts and Tom looked him in the eye and told him point blank that he didn't inspire fear nor was he much or a threat to a man just as old as he was.

But Albus twinkled and went about his business.

Tom then had to go about his own business, leaving the school during the night to activate the protections around his orphanage and the Ministry. The orphanage held the future of the British wizarding world and the Ministry held most of the important people that were needed in order to manipulate them. He didn't care for Diagon Alley or Knockturn Alley, but damn it all, he'd active those wards as well.

Parselmagic was an amazing gift.

* * *

"Hi."

Hermione sent Morticia a look. "Are you okay?"

"Professor Quirrell was showing the class the wonders of helium," Morticia squeaked.

"Oh!"

"We represent, the lollipop guild!" Morticia grinned.

Draco plopped into his seat rather ungracefully, pouting.

"What wrong with him?" Hermione asked as she poured herself some tea.

"He doesn't appreciate how he sounds at the moment."

"Oh."

"He has a helium tank and everything! It's really fun! You'll like the class."

"How was the overall reaction?"

"Surprisingly fine. The Slytherins had no issue with anything. Well, everyone but Draco I should say."

The pointy faced, blonde glared at them and simply spooned food into his plate. He ignored their giggles.

"Professor Quirrell talked about the periodic table of elements. He impressed upon the class that Oxygen was very important and that if there wasn't any, we wouldn't be able to breathe. I think that terrified some of the Pureblood raised students."

"Of course it would. Did he tell them that trees remove Carbon Dioxide from the atmosphere and produce Oxygen for us?"

"Yep."

"Did he also tell them that if there wasn't any Oxygen, the sun would burn us all and leave us with terrible pain and boils on the skin? That the sky would turn almost completely black from the significant lack of particles? That-"

"No! No, he didn't get to any of those facts. Just look at Draco, if everyone reacted like that, he would have induced mass panic."

Both girls looked to the blond, who was looking horrified. Blaise Zabini wasn't any better off.

"This Oxygen is that important?" the Italian boy asked in horror.

"Oxygen makes up one third of water. Water consists of two Hydrogens and one Oxygen. If there wasn't any Oxygen, water wouldn't exist and it would turn to a gas instantly. Not even summoned water would remain intact," explained Hermione.

"And Muggles have learned this?"

"Yes."

The two boys shared a look.

"What if we had  _more_  of this Oxygen stuff?" Blaise asked.

"Oh we'd breathe easier, probably hear better, maybe see better. Only downside is, insects and arachnids would be huge as their growth depends on the Oxygen they are surrounded by."

Morticia was grinning. "Meaning those lovely Acromantulas in the forest would be twice as large!" she said in her high pitched voice courtesy of the helium.

"No, that's okay. I-I'm happy with the amount we have now."

Hermione and Morticia snickered, but dropped the line of conversation.

Things went on to a much more comfortable subject then. Well, not really comfortable, but certainly not about Muggles discovering their possible doom from lack of Oxygen.

The subject of discussion over the last few weeks had been Grindelwald.

"I think Tom can handle him," Morticia said, he voice finally going back to normally. "Tom is like a Master at Parselmagic and he'd tear Grindels a new one easily. Fighting against Parselmagic is very difficult."

"'Grindels'?" Draco repeated with a cocked brow.

"I nickname the people I don't like," she shrugged.

"What about Weasley"

"Pig."

The group turned around, eyeing the Gryffindor Table with disgust as Ronald Weasley sat a little isolated from everyone in his year, stuffing his face with the three plates of food surrounding him. Conveniently, as they looked on over, his twin brothers walked by him, cuffing him upside the head.

"He is like neanderthal," commented Hermione with a shake of the head.

Morticia hummed her agreement, taking a sip of tea.

"I don't know why he acts like that. Mrs. Weasley makes a lot of food. She manages enough for everybody to have at least four helpings. She likes to make sure that everyone is fed," Morticia told them.

Draco's mouth dropped and she scowled. "I know you crack jokes about the Weasley family being poor, but they really aren't. They own five acres of land and Molly Weasley planted a garden in only one acre. She then has various fruit trees all over the premises, not to mention in recent years, she started a small farm. They don't need to buy food. Arthur, along with Molly, made that house after they graduated from Hogwarts and got married. Arthur knows construction and Molly knows her way around Runes. It may seem unconventional, but they like it. Fifteen floors, five bathrooms, two sitting rooms, and everything is much larger on the inside thanks to the Runes."

Draco's mouth dropped lower. "Our manor is only three floors!"

"You manor was created two centuries ago by Muggles and has been passed down in the family. None of you put time into the house. You have House Elves to do that. Mrs. Weasley has properly taught her children how to work and maintain the land, though her lessons seem to have gone over the Pig's head. I don't know what's wrong with him. His parents are lovely people and he disgraces his whole family by acting that way."

They all took a glance at Ronald Weasley, to see his still eating like he'd never eaten before.

Morticia simply shook her head in disappointment.

* * *

The woman struggled against her restraints, not that it was going to get her anywhere. Magical restraints weren't so easily broken just from a little bit of movement.

Gellert scoffed and raised the dagger at an angle.

The woman - one in a long line of sacrifices - screamed, as if that would help her.

He brought the blade down swiftly, allowing the blood to drip from her throat and into the cauldron. Her gurgling cries losing pitch. He didn't care.

With a wave of the hand, her body was carelessly tossed to the side. He gestured for the next sacrifice to come, levitating their body over the cauldron.

Blood.

There was power in the blood.

It was what he needed most of in order for his ritual to work.

To be returned to his former glory, he required the blood of one hundred magicals, unwillingly given. With a long line of bound and gagged witches and wizards, he had a while to go before he was returned to full power, but it was worth it.

"Albus, be a dear and dispose of the bodies, will you."

Ah… Albus, such a faithful little pet.

A fool.

But a useful fool, so Gellert couldn't complain.

* * *

Tom felt a shiver travel down his spine. Someone somewhere was using an extremely Dark Ritual. He could venture a guess as to who is was.

That was the problem of being sensitive to Dark Magic, he knew whenever anyone in the British Isles was using it. Gellert Grindelwald was doing just as Tom had predicted he would.

Perhaps he should just go and deal with the fool now.

Or… he could work this to his own advantage.

Another war on the brink and Lord Slytherin at the forefront, defending magical Britain. That would certainly raise his credibility in the eyes of the masses.

Lives could be lost yes, but he was a former Dark Lord and he didn't hold all lives in such high esteem. He could kill without remorse. Just because he didn't go back to Dark Lording, didn't mean he wasn't capable of it. Besides, his moral compass was a little skewed as he viewed the children as the most important things out of the wizarding populace. Why should he care of people he didn't know, died?

Though no one that would make Morticia sad, since he didn't like it when she was unhappy. For some reason. Probably a master-apprentice thing. Or maybe because she was the only other Parselmouth alive.

He decided.

He'd sit back and wait to see what Gellert would do first.

The old man had been on out of the loop for a while. Wars didn't just happen overnight. He'd have to gain a following and Tom knew personally how long that could take. He'd then have to plan ahead of time. It could be years before the old fool was ready to 'take over the world'.

His last takeover was stopped rather quickly.

The idiot had wanted to rule the world. He even enlisted the aid of Adolf Hitler in doing it. He allowed Hitler to properly cow the Muggles into fear, hoping that when it was all said and finished, he could simply arise and become the supreme ruler.

He greatly underestimated the Muggles. Never believed that someone would get close enough to end the German fool. Or that the fool himself would even go so far as to take his own life just to avoid capture. Desperate times and desperate measures.

The difference between Gellert and Tom, was that Tom wanted the magical world separate from the Muggles because he grew up around them. He knew personally what they were capable of. Taking over the Muggles was impossible, Gellert never learned that. Tom didn't want to rule the world, he wanted control over the magicals. A control that made certain they knew what the Muggles were capable and agreed that staying away from them was the because course of action for their survival.

Gellert's totalitarian mindset would make it extremely difficult to gain followers. Because he wanted people to bow to him only. Supreme Ruler Grindelwald.

Tom simply wanted separation and understanding. The way he went about getting both was admittedly vacuous, but he still had a better point.

And with his position as the leader of the only magical orphanage in the world, he had the ability to teach those orphans ahead of time, just what Muggles were capable of. He insisted until the Minister caved to his demands, for a better Muggle Studies Class, that was required for all students of all years. He made sure his Slytherins were made aware of the world they lived in. He at least, had some level of influence over the future and he'd use all he had.

Yes, Tom would use Grindelwald's return to his own advantage.

That was the Slytherin way, after all.

* * *

It was during the April holidays that Fred and George Weasley appeared out of nowhere, scaring Morticia.

"Oh loveliest of lovelies!"

"Oh beauteous of beauties!"

"We have found a gift for you!"

"It's your favorite color so we thought you'd like to have it!"

"We found it in the hidden chamber of the third floor corridor!"

"Yeah, there was all these things guarding it!"

"The three-headed dog was bad, and we totally cheated on the Devil's Snare!"

"Took some for experimental purposes too!"

"And the broom and keys was easy."

"We play Quidditch after all."

"And we flew over the chess set."

"We're rubbish and Ronnikins wasn't with us."

"And then we knocked the Troll out with it's own club."

"I diverted its attention of course!"

"We used the flame freezing charm that tickles when you touch it."

"I think I enjoyed that too much."

"And then in the middle of the floor, was this odd ball thing."

"Yes, it was on a pedestal surrounded by some hot, red stuff."

"Burned our shoes!"

"I just levitated the ball."

"And inside was this!"

The two had gone back and forth, before Fred held out a large red stone.

Morticia fell in love immediately.

She really liked the color red.

"It's for  _me_?"

The twins nodded.

"We don't know what it is."

"But we figured you'd like it."

She accepted the stone carefully.

"Thank you. I'd kiss you but I don't want you to get hurt."

Both redheads went crimson, their faces blending into their hair.

"It's the thought that counts."

"Yeah. Maybe you can turn it into a necklace."

"Maybe. But why was it being guarded? Isn't this like, stealing?"

The twins looked to each other and shrugged. "We steal from Filch all the time."

"I thought I locked the door the Cerberus was behind," she said, eyeing them.

"It was unlocked when we got there. We've been planning on seeing what was down there, all year."

"It was fun!" concluded Fred.

Morticia looked down at the stone, seeing her own reflection in it.

It was really nice.

* * *

"Morticia, where did you get that?"

Morticia looked up, seeing Tom. He was eyeing the stone in her hands.

"Fred and George."

"You do know where that came from."

Not a question. His right brow was cocked, as if daring her to lie.

"Yes."

"Hm… I thought Albus was mad for telling the students about the third floor. He was supposed to be protecting it for a friend of his. I suppose you can keep it, if only to teach Albus a lesson."

Morticia looked down at the seemingly unassuming stone. "What's so important about it"

Tom smirked, "Now why would I tell you that? On another note, don't let anyone else know that you have it. It's rather important and we wouldn't want Grindelwald getting his hands on it."

With Tom's help, Morticia and he managed to create enough Parselmagic wards to protect her new treasure.

She wondered what it was.

* * *

"Albus, where is the stone?!"

"I-I had it in the school. Someone managed to break past all of the protections."

" _Albus_."

"I'm sorry, old friend."

* * *

**A/N: Another one is done.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Yay! New chapter. So I made the Weasley property cooler. Like, it always seemed larger on the inside or is it just me?
> 
> -Tom letting Grindels do as he wishes.
> 
> -Yes, I gave Morcy the stone. You'll see why, eventually.
> 
> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other fics.


	10. Growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some character development. Some fun. More delving into Necromancy. Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morcy is growing up.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

The end of term came fast and with it, came the yearly exams. Morticia was ecstatic to learn that she had done really well on all of her exams and only had a minute worry over something and Herbology. Other than that, she knew that she had done really well, and that Sirius, Sev, Remus, and Tom especially, would be happy for her. Proud of her. It made her giddy to think of such things.

Hermione had managed every exam perfectly. She got all Os across the board. Hermione was a bit of an overachiever and tended to do more than was necessary. But Morticia couldn't blame her for wanting to know more than the books so their classes have to offer. And really, she was quite proud that Hermione had been able to do so well despite only finding out a few months before the start of the first term that she was a witch.

On another note, all of the Slytherin had managed to average and Exceeds Expectations, thereby earning themselves a small party in the common room. Through a lot of Parselmagic, Tom was able to convince the room to expand to fit everybody in the House. And Tom and Sev had both gotten their hands on some very good food and sweets. The Elves decorated everything though.

Slytherin managed to win the Quidditch Cup, earning them 150 points toward the House Cup. On top of that, they also managed to win the House Cup. Hufflepuff won the Outstanding Mentality Cup for the second year in a row. Overall, it was a very good year and Morticia was happy to have been apart of it despite small upsets along the way and her curse interrupting good moments.

On another note, Dumbledore announced that something was missing from the school. Something that was extremely important to a friend of his, that he had been guarding and if anybody knew anything about said object, they should meet with him before departing for Hogsmeade. Morticia glanced across the Great Hall, to see Fred and George both wearing looks of complete innocence. They would have been great Slytherin had they been sorted with the snakes.

With the promise of seeing Sev on the platform, Morticia bade Tom a sad farewell. The Slytherin Lord smiled lightly and reminded her that she would be visiting him during the summer holiday for their lessons. And of course he would be returning the visit during her birthday and any other time he felt so moved to see her.

On the way out of the castle, Morticia was mortified when she got a good look at the carriages that would be taking them down to Hogsmeade. Tethered to the black carriages, were Thestrals. She had heard of them before, but had never seen one. A Thestral was a skeletal, horse like creature, with black, leathery wings. They were black as pitch, with foggy white eyes. The most important thing to know about them, was that they could only be seen by people who had witnessed someone's death and had comprehended the passing. Morticia had killed a vampire a year and a half ago, so she knew why she was able to see them.

It was just so unnerving because none of her friends could see them and they kept asking her what she was staring at. She didn't really feel like explaining to them exactly what it was that was bothering her and what was so important about them, so she simply lied and said that she was lost in thought. Of course Draco took out the wrong way and assumed that she had been thinking about Tom, which she obviously haven't been. Honestly, why did he always assume that she was thinking about Tom? It wasn't like Tom was the center focus of everything in her life. And in school, he was one of her professors and Head of House so obviously she would have to think about him at some point every day.

Not that she thought about him that much or anything!

The Hogwarts Express was a welcome sight. Morticia, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, and Theodore, all shared the compartment near the back of the train. Pansy Parkinson tried to join them, but ended up being booted out with Vincent and Gregory because of her horrible attitude toward Hermione. While Hermione may not have been a Pureblood, not that that really mattered sing as Morticia wasn't Pureblooded either, she still had a better head on her shoulders and was overall better company than Pansy ever was.

Hermione had brought along her copy of the Daily Profit from breakfast that morning. She had been flipping through it relentlessly, hissing and everything she had seen. Especially to whole Grindelwald situation that had the entire wizarding population of Europe and Asia in an uproar. Originally, Britain wouldn't have been all that worried, except Albus Dumbledore resided within Britain and he was the one who caught Grindelwald in the last war. So Britain was basically a prime target for whatever Grindelwald was planning in the future, and the magical populous was going wild.

"I don't understand, if he's about a century old or older, how can you be that much of a threat?" Hermione asked, face scrunched together in confusion as she glared at the paper in her hand.

Theodore decided to answer that question. "Before Vol-Voldemort, Grindelwald was the greatest Dark Lord in history. And he didn't get that way by doing nothing. He was inundated in the Dark Arts and I don't doubt that he knows some horrible things that would bring him back into power. So even for him, his old age means absolutely nothing in the long run."

Hermione nodded pensively.

"I for one, would like to know what the ministry is planning to do in regards to our safety as citizens," Morticia stated, her complete annoyance was evident on her face. It wasn't like magical Britain was the most advanced magical community in the world. And it was sad that their poor law enforcement weren't going to have any breaks, and that basically every division and their government was lacking because of stuffy Purebloods who refused to realize the dangers out there besides wizards.

Draco scoffed, "My father, as you all know, is close friends with Minister Fudge. Fudge refuses to acknowledge the potential danger that magical Britain is in. He feels that Grindelwald will be too terrified of Dumbledore to even step foot in our country. However, my father told me that in recent events several witches and wizards on the mainland have gone missing. There weren't specifics or anything of the sort, they were just random people picked out of nowhere. Several from Germany, and then France, then Austria, and finally Poland. A little over 100 people are gone and nobody knows where they are. This happened a week after Grindelwald was reported to have broken out of prison."

Both Blaise and Theodore shuttered, taking on various expressions of fear. Morticia and Hermione were left confused, not comprehending the situation.

"So... any chance you could enlighten us as to what is so bad about a hundred people going missing?" Morticia asked.

Blaise took the reins on this one, "There are many kinds of rituals that require different things. Some require the blood of a hundred people, or the hearts of 100 people, or just the deaths of hundred people, and things of that nature. But all of these rituals are extremely Dark in nature and are illegal for very obvious reasons. While you may be of a Dark family, your Godfather doesn't fully embrace all of the Black history, therefore he may not know everything. But our families have no problem with our heritage. We are taught to identify Dark things from a young age. And the fact that 100 people went missing is an obvious sign that extremely Dark Magic is being used.

And I don't want you thinking that all Dark Magic is bad. Technically it's just like any other kind of magic. However, like there are some Light Magic spells that cannot be used, and are illegal, there also illegal things in Dark Magic. Technically this level of dark magic is called Black Magick, and it is not a good kind of magic, because unlike normal Dark Magic, it taints the soul permanently."

"So basically, Grindelwald is getting a few power-ups."

"Yes."

Morticia rolled her eyes. Basically, a war was on the horizon and their 'esteemed Minister' did not want to acknowledge it. Meaning that he was putting all of their lives in danger.

"I can't help but hope that someone will off Fudge rather quickly."

Her friends nodded in unabashed agreement.

* * *

The first day of the summer holidays were spent readjusting to a different time frame. Morticia did not have to wake up at 7 in the morning these days, so her body was getting used to sleeping in for an extra 2 hours. The next day, was when she began her summer studies. It was basically summer school, but not with the intent of bringing her grades up. It was the intent to teach her the next year's curriculum ahead of time, so that she could focus her studies on more important ventures, such as her Necromancy training.

Morticia did not have tutors in the sense that people were being hired to teach her anything. She had Sev who was a Potions and Defense Master, she had Sirius who was a Transfiguration and Charms Master, and she had Remus who had history, Arithmancy, and Astronomy Masteries, and finally Tom, who would be teaching her Parselmagic among other things.

The wards around Grimmauld Place allowed for magical use during the holidays which pretty much meant that anytime she wanted to use her wand, she could. However, she had to get it from Sev first, before being able to do any magic with it. This had been one of the imposed rules so that she would learn to not use magic for every little thing in her life. Sev did not want her to grow up being lazy and personally, she did not want to end up like Ronald Weasley.

On a completely different note, Morticia was being instructed in genealogy by many of the portraits in the library. This was done in order for her to know her history, and to put her on equal footing with the other Pureblood raised children who were taught the genealogy charts of every Pureblood or almost Pureblooded family in order to use information for possible blackmail purposes.

There was a small _pop_ and she found herself staring at Kreacher. His head was bowed, allowing his long nose to brush against the floor. "Master bes wanting you to come down for lunch, Mistress. _Filthy blood traitor dares demand of a true Black, my mistress would be disgusted._ "

Morticia closed her book and stood, intent upon coming back after lunch. Tom had standards that she was determined to follow and to have his book memorized before they began their training would do wonders… and make him proud of her.

"Thank you, Kreacher. Could I have some milk in my tea, please?"

Their relationship had been rocky at first, because she was the daughter of a blood traitor and a mudblood, but Kreacher eventually warmed up to her when he learned that she had been cursed with the Mors Atra - which he'd only heard of from his ancestors - and that she was a Parselmouth. In his addled mind, the Mora Atra made her more Pureblooded that Sirius, earning her the same respect that Aunt Cissy received for being one of the last, true Blacks left.

Morticia refused to be demanding or rude to Kreacher and thanked him at every opportunity, which did unnerve the Elf a bit, but they had a better relationship now. Especially since Morticia convinced Sirius not to throw out any of his family's priceless artifacts and to hang Regulus' portrait in the entryway where Kreacher could admire it. Also, Morticia had taken over Regulus' old room and made it habitable once again, taking care of all of his old belongings and such.

Kreacher bowed again and in a throaty tone, answered, "As Mistress wishes. _So much better than Master who lazes about with not a care in the world of his great mother's wishes._ "

Morticia made her way to the kitchen where Sev and Sirius were arguing about Transfiguration and Potions. Which one was best was a discussion they had at least once a month.

Lily and James were floating behind the two, Lily was by Severus and James was by Sirius.

"This is ridiculous!" said Lily, huffing.

James nodded, "It's so obvious which is best!

"Potions," Lily said the same second James said, "Transfiguration." Both glared at each other.

Great, not only were her living guardians quarreling but her deceased watchers were getting into it as well.

"Can we just admit that Parselmagic is best and leave it at that?" she asked with an eye roll.

"Exactly as _I_ was thinking!" crooned a familiar voice that had her whirling around to see Tom standing in the doorway!

Her heart did a little flutter when she saw him standing right behind her in the doorway to the kitchen. Even though she'd seen him nearly a month ago, he hadn't changed a bit, not that she was expecting him to. And she relished in the approving smile he was sending her way.

"Thank Merlin you're here!" she gushed. "They get into these little domestics often enough and they can last for days!"

"They do _not_!" protested Sirius.

"Yes they do," replied Morticia and her parents, though the latter two weren't heard by anyone but herself.

She fixed her attention on the dashing man who had taken a seat beside her. "So, what is the visit for?"

"Have you forgotten the date already?"

Date?

She had to think about it.

Date. Date. Date. Date.

HA!

She was going to Tom's for a month! To learn Parselmagic and Necromancy! She barely was able to withhold her squeal of delight.

"I see you've finally caught on, well done you," he smirked, making her flush a bit. "Also know that someone of your fellow Slytherins will be coming over and learning from me. I take great pride in training the young minds and many of my former students have gone on to do many great and important things."

Sev scoffed, "You are Slughorn's replacement, admit it."

Tom glared, but Sev wasn't budged. "You are," he said. "A much better and less creepy version, but you have a collection of best students that always stay in contact no matter what."

"And you tend to throw little parties and invite old acquaintances and students," Sirius added.

"Not to mention that you are the Head of Slytherin House and that you love Firewhiskey almost as much as he did," finished Sev.

Morticia didn't understand why Tom looked so disgusted, but she decided not to bring it up. If it made him feel so bad, then leaving it alone would be best for all of them involved.

Lord Slytherin turned and gave Morticia a charming smile that made her tummy do flips and flops. "Are you ready to depart?"

"I need clothing!"

_POP!_

"Kreacher has packed Mistress' things. _Good Mistress going with the great Lord to learn how to bring honor back to the Blacks._ "

She sent the Elf a grateful smile, ignoring his mumbling and said, "Thank you, Kreacher."

He grumbled, and Disapparated, leaving the room.

"It seems that you are ready."

Morticia nodded and turned to wave at Sev and Padfoot, wishing for a moment, that she should hug them goodbye. But she was growing and she was at least two inches taller now. Her face was the only open flesh on her body and she couldn't risk hurting them with a hug.

James was already standing by the door, waiting for them to get a move on. "Can't wait to see where he lives," he said mischievously.

Lily cuffed him upside the head, "Don't you dare try anything."

* * *

James tried something the moment they arrived at Slytherin's Keep. He located the House Elf that had stayed to welcome Morticia to Tom's humble abode and had managed to dangle the poor thing upside down, scaring the wits out of it in the process.

Lily refrained from smacking him until the Elf was turned upright and placed on the ground, not wanting the poor thing to suffer any further because of James.

While Lily railed into her husband for his rude behavior, Morticia bent and apologized to the Elf, explaining that her father's ghost was a prankster and liked to cause mischief. The Elf merely nodded in understanding and stood once more in order to bow.

"Master bes telling Minky about Mistress Potter's powers. Minky bes understanding just fine mistress."

Her voice was small and squeaky and she was cute as a button with large, green eyes that just shimmered with her emotions. Morticia wanted to hug her she was so cute, but refrained in order to protect her.

Tom was like an angel in disguise though no proper Slytherin would ever like to be called angelic for the thought meant kind and innocent. Tom may not necessarily be a good person but he was certainly a great one. Morticia admired that about him and when he easily picked on her diving mood, she adored him for it.

He always made things easier. The moment depressing thought would weigh her down, he'd come up with something to occupy her so that she didn't get lost in self-deprecation or self loathing.

I was nice to be surrounded by people that cared. She just wished that she could properly thank them.

"How about I show you to your room?" Tom suggested, pulling her from her negativity once more.

She nodded, allowing him to take her away from her discomfort and unhappiness.

Her room ended up being black with a crimson decor. She loved it immediately.

"I knew that you love the color red, so I made certain to change the colors for you," said Tom as he remained in the doorway, letting her get comfortable in her new space.

James and Lily were looking around too. James' frown was much less pronounced as he said, "At least he didn't stick her in the family wing of the manor."

Lily huffed, "Tom isn't improper, James. He'd never be so crass as to put her there. And I highly doubt those are his intentions."

"He is a man and my little Morcy is a blossom. He'll think about it eventually if he hasn't already, Lils."

Morticia decided to ignore their argument because they were talking about Tom as if he was trying to seduce her or something and she wasn't ready for those kind of thoughts yet. Maybe in another year or so.

"I like the room, Tom. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

* * *

Morticia found out that Blaise Zabini would be joining them for her first week at the Keep.

She liked Blaise. She especially liked how he kept control of himself. As an Incubus, he'd gone through sexual maturity and puberty much faster than others. Incubi and Succubi weren't human and did not weave their society around human morals. Some children matured so quickly they began their sexual escapades early on in life. Before their teen years even.

Blaise was respectful to a degree and he didn't try to hound anyone for sex. Whether he had a separate time to feed or not didn't matter. He didn't ogle or leer at his classmates. He was quiet sometimes and a little withdrawn, but he was nice all the same and Morticia respected him.

"Mr. Zabini will be staying here for the next week in order to gain some clarity on what he is expected to be going through with his majority. As his mother is a Succubus and not an Incubus she cannot fully help him understand himself. I however, have had much experience and have enough literature for him to learn from. He is expected to be on his best behavior and I expect no more _or_ less from you."

Morticia gave a nod of understanding. Tom always expected the best of the best out of his Slytherins and would not take disrespect. He would not allow puberty as an excuse, and he most certainly would not accept emotional upheaval. For Tom there was no excuse and he was very strict about it.

While he would never raise a hand to any of his students as he did not like abuse, he knew how to make the punishment painful. If you did not want to sit around writing for 10 hours straight only stopping for a meal or to use the lavatory, you were not disrespectful. The Slytherins more intimately acquainted with this concept and Morticia was certain that the concept was used at _all_ times not just a while at school.

She didn't feel so inclined as to learn whether or not it was all the time kind of thing. Nor was she foolish enough to do something bad to find out.

"I have an extensive library here and I am going to give you one book. Depending on how well you retain your information and how fast you can read, you could get through several books. Obviously you will be taking notes while doing this and you will be doing them in your own hand to prove that you understood what you are meaning. If you do not understand something you will come to me and I will explain it."

"You're not a Necromancer," Morticia pointed out. "Necromancers are born, not created. Why would you study about something if you can never actively do it yourself?"

Tom sent her a smirk, one that was taunting and devilish. "Knowledge is power, Morticia. Just because I may never be able to do it does not mean that I shouldn't learn of it. I know how to do a Patronus. I know the workings behind the Patronus. I however do not have the happy memories necessary to create a Patronus but that doesn't mean I shouldn't know about them. I may not be able to do it but I can still instruct others out how to do it and I have passed many students who have made Patroni over the years."

She could understand to an extent.

"Besides, Salazar Slytherin was a Necromancer."

Her jaw dropped, not expecting to hear that. There was nothing in the history books that said Salazar was a necromancer. Was that why he left Hogwarts? Was it because the others didn't like the fact that he could speak to the dead or raise demons? In fact, did he ever raise a demon of his own?

"I know what you were thinking and yes, Salazar frequently employed the use of demons and spirits. There have been wars through every age and during the Founder's Era the Dark Lord of that time had tried to seize Hogwarts during its beginning years. Salazar would not take it lying down. It was actually he and Gryffindor who went out to face the enemy head on while Helga and Rowena protected the castle through extensive wards and magical study.

The difference between Salazar and Godric was that Salazar did not show mercy to the people trying to disrupt his home and hurt his students. Gryffindor was kind enough to give second chances to those who begged for mercy but Salazar took their lives.

As I'm sure you are aware of, sometimes in exchange for raising a demon or a particular spirit you need to bargain with them or give them something before entering into a contract with them."

Morticia nodded because she had read that in one of the Black Family tomes in the library before. Sirius didn't want her doing any kind of blood rituals until she had a better understanding of Necromancy and her own magic. While he was a little skeptical of the Dark Magics involved he also wanted to make sure that she had skilled people around her who also knew what they were doing in case she needed a guide.

"Often times, Salazar would give the demons or spirits the blood or lives of the people he was killing. In his mind it was perfect payment as they had attempted to harm his precious ones and he removed the threat while keeping himself out of debt.

I have Salazars grimoire which is full of his own journal entries containing magic and history. It's a very extensive background and when I learned that my direct ancestor was a Necromancer I immediately saw fit to learn as much as I could. It is a fascinating field of study."

"So then, you understand the importance of a focal necklace right?"

"Indeed. Focals aid in many areas that I'm even sure you are not aware of. You need it to channel your power. You need it sometimes as payment. You need it to prove your station. You need it to enhance your power. The various uses of a focal necklace are vast and time consuming and I have a book entirely dedicated to the explanation of them. I think you should read that one first."

* * *

**Focal Necklaces: Uses and Interpretations**

**Chapter 1: Power**

**A focal necklace determines the amount of power used in a summoning. Depending on what is summoned, certain objects are required from the beginning.**

**Varying bones and fangs of different creatures allow for more widespread usage in rituals, summoning, and normal magicks.**

**Things such as Acromantula Stingers, Dragon Scales, Basilisk Fangs, Thestral Bones, and Werewolf Claws are some of the best focals to obtain. Soaking them in the blood of other creatures gives them more power.**

**Clear crystals are required to keep the inherent magicks of the different focals, focused on themselves so they do not bleed into each other. Bleeding leads to diminishing power and can cause weakness in the focals themselves, inspiring breakage and ruin.**

**The focal chosen in the ritual of choice will affect how well the ritual is performed. Should one attempt to summon a demon with only the bone from a dead human, their magic will attack them in punishment. Should the summoning be performed with a Basilisk Fang for example, the demon summoned will be of high power.**

***Note: Do not attempt to summon a powerful demon if you do not have the remuneration prepared ahead of time! Demons are tricksters and will swindle you easily. Always be prepared.**

**Not all demons are monstrous and it is the human shaped ones that you must always be prepared to handle. They are suave and charming and will easily entrance you if you are not careful.**

Morticia sighed as she took in that amount of information. She hadn't known about that.

While Death frequently had the answers she needed, They never told her everything. Just felt that Morticia needed to learn these things on her own and only the most important of lessons did she need to learn from Them. Uncle Death was very particular and said that she was not to learn certain things until she was old enough to understand them. Apparently some truths about Necromancy were things that children shouldn't have to think about. Morticia may have to suffer a bloodline curse that prevented her from touching anyone unless they die, but that didn't mean that she had to add on such horrifying and mortifying thoughts on to her exceeding baggage already.

While curious, Morticia didn't want more depression.

She looked down at the book with interest. This was simply on focals. She hadn't even gotten into the various steps that Necromancy possessed and it would be awhile before she did. If an entire book was dedicated only to focals, she could only imagine what was left for her to read.

**Each Necromancer has a certain amount a focals they can use at once. Depending upon the level of Necromancy they have reached, they will be able to handle more than one focal at any given moment.**

**A level 1 Necromancer will most likely only be able to wield one focal at a time. This means that their ritual and summoning strength is not at its highest and they need constant training and meditation in the order to exceed their current power levels.**

**A level 10 Necromancer will be able to use their entire focal necklace in a summoning or ritual. Ten being the highest of the available levels in Necromancy.**

**It is entirely possible for a Level 1 Necromancer to have extremely high power levels but lack the knowledge or available training methods in order to exceed their current status. Some Necromancers have never evolved past the first level and yet have attained higher commendations and renown than even the best Necromancers in history.**

**Examples: Frigga the Famous, Mordred of Alexandria, and Ignotus Peverell.**

* * *

Blaise Zabini did not know much about Morticia Potter-Black. He knew to some extent that she was a Necromancer, that she could speak Parseltongue, and that she suffered the legendary bloodline curse of the Black Family.

The girl found herself being friendly with all manner of people. Their blood status did not matter. Their creature status did not matter. So long as they proved to not be nitwits, or rude, she had no problem with being around them.

Blaise did not often find himself alone in her company. In fact she seems to be the kind that tried her best not to be alone unless absolutely necessary. Whenever she was alone, she tended to get lost. She had gotten lost in the dungeons dozens of times during their first year at Hogwarts. While greatly intelligent, she had no sense of direction. It was a bit funny. The defeater of Lord Voldemort, the greatest Dark Lord in history, and one of the most intelligent of the younger years at Hogwarts, could not remember the way to her own common room.

It was in moments like those, where Morticia would walk through the common room entrance following behind the Bloody Baron, that lifted everyone's spirits. While she had powerful magic, while she was incredibly intelligent, and while she was attractive, there seemed to be something that she just wasn't good at. Memorizing patterns and Herbology seemed to be the weakest links for her. It made her seem like a normal person instead of the perfect heroine that papers built her up to be.

Like anyone could be just like her if they tried hard enough.

They did not converse often. There usually wasn't much to say. And while Blaise found her attractive, he knew the probability of finding her soul mate in him and therefore he wouldn't die at her touch, was so low he wasn't even going to attempt to come on to her.

Professor Slytherin had ensured that Blaise could feed at the appropriate moments and would not need to use any of his fellow students within five years of him. All seventh years were free game in the sense. All seventh year Slytherins and Ravenclaws had agreed that if Blaise approached them, they would help him. The Hufflepuffs had been a bit more worried but a good number of them have agreed and Blaise didn't really care that none of the Gryffindors had decided to help him. If anything, he would usually go to a Slytherin first and foremost for any help he needed.

When in the sanctuary of their own House, one could trust their classmates. Professor Slytherin did not allow bullying and he was very strict on being respectful to your fellow snakes.

Blaise turedn the page in the time he was reading. Apparently, he was expected to go through a second puberty in the summer. He was not looking forward to it because it also meant and increased amount of lust. Just for sex and blood and unfortunately he could not get both from the same supplier without accidentally killing someone.

He only had a week. A week to learn as much as he could.

It was too bad that he couldn't actually get to spend time with Morticia outside of school. Perhaps he could get a few moments at mealtimes.

* * *

"Why are the plans moving so slowly?" Demanded the wizard from his place on his throne.

Albus quivered before his longtime friend, unable to meet his gaze because he felt so ashamed. "None of your followers are live any longer," he explained. "You will need to acquire new ones. And since Tom is still alive, none of Lord Voldemort's followers will aid you. There aren't many people who would agree with your views. if so you will only find them within the European continent and many of the magical societies within subcontinent look down on you and your ideals. Even some of the darker families want nothing to do with your name."

Albus had been reluctant to break this news to Gellert. In terms of gaining a following, Tom was much more charismatic then Albus' friend was. He was able to play to the desires of the masses easily and convince them to do was he wished. To make them believe that his wants were their own. Gellert was not so naturally attractive nor so suave nor as magically powerful.

While Gellert certainly had an enormous amount of power, Tom had simply been born with more of it. And unfortunately Tom had spent many years gathering up his own strength while Gellert wasted away in a cold prison cell unable to do much. In terms of strength, Gellert and Tom were uneven. In terms of power they were both still uneven. At present if Gellert were to go up against Tom, he would lose.

Albus did not want to be the one to do inform the man but he knew that he was the only one who could. He simply did not want to deal with a disappointment his friend would no doubt feel when the information was dropped.

Gellert's cornflower, blue eyes more narrow. He stared at Albus as if trying to detect a lie anything he had said. But there was no lie.

It was said that truth hurts.

If only people knew how _much_ it really hurt.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated a bunch of fics. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> Sowilo- Rune of the sun. Means 'Success'. The curse scar is the Rune, Sowilo.
> 
> Morticia- yes, it is from the Addams Family. Lily liked to watch it when she was young. Mort is Latin for Death. It fits the name. Pronounce Morticia(More-tee-see-ah).
> 
> Tangere- Latin for Touch.
> 
> Morticia Tangere- means 'Deadly Touch'.
> 
> The bloodline curse is called Mors Atra, which was the Latin name of the Bubonic Plague. It mean Black Death. Only the soulmate can touch them without dying and losing their magic. Once they bond, the curse will break and Morticia will be able to touch people.
> 
> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other Hp/Lv fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


End file.
